800 calories
by crazybells
Summary: Bella se retrouve à devoir observer le fonctionnement de la brigade de l'inspecteur Cullen suite à une altercation, mais la jeune femme cache bien des secrets.
1. prologue

**Bonjour à toutes!**

 **ça faisait très... très longtemps que j'avais arrété d'écrire. Genre huit ans... et d'un coup... tiens ça serait rigolo si yavait une fille... il lui arriverait ça... et ça... Et PAF me revoilà!**

 **Pour celles qui me connaissent, toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir lâchées en plein suspsens sur d'autres fic. Sachez que là, j'ai déjà écrit les ¾ de l'histoire XD**

 **Pour celles qui ne m'ont jamais lu, mon concept c'est « plus l'héroïne a souffert, plus je prends mon pied à écrire »... et là... j'ai pris un pied d'enfer...**

 **Certaines scènes peuvent choquer les âmes les plus... normales ^^ Bienvenue dans le monde de la pédophilie. J'ai écrit ma fic en croisant les doigts pour que vous veniez me crier dessus que je suis cinglée et à enfermer ah ah ah**

 **J'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai pris à écrire.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Déménagement. Encore. Dieu que j'aime les déménagements.

Même si je ne sais jamais où l'on va, pour combien de temps ni à quoi ressemblera ma chambre. La seule chose qui reste immuable durant nos déménagements, c'est l'air frais. Il ne le sait pas, il ne l'a toujours pas vu, et je ne compte pas franchement lui dire, mais la carrosserie a pris un méchant coup, la tôle a bougé et laisse passer de l'air frais dans le coffre. C'est mon seul moment de plaisir lors des déménagements. C'est mon seul moment de plaisir dans ma vie: après être jetée et enfermée dans le coffre de sa berline et que l'on roule des heures pour changer de cachette, l'air vient caresser mon visage. Pas cet air rance et poussièreux dont j'ai l'habitude. L'air frais des campagnes.

Alors qu'il se vide à nouveau en moi, je regarde toute la poussière qui s'était envolée retomber sur le sol poisseux de ma nouvelle cave cadenassée qui sera ma nouvelle chambre jusqu'à notre prochain déménagement et je me jure qu'un jour, je le tuerai. Que plus jamais personne ne me fera de mal.


	2. Chapter 1

Et voici le premier chapitre. Il est court, je sais. :)

bises à vous.

Chapitre 1

Sur l'air l'Aloha de Mome

« Dis moi que t'as un préservatif.

\- Quoi? Heu non. Et toi?

\- Si jte demande...

\- Nan j'en ai pas. Je pensais pas faire ça... comme ça. C'est pas mon genre. C'est grave?»

Biensûr que pour elle c'était grave. Elle n'allait pas s'échiner à être en pleine forme pour qu'un connard plein d'hormones vienne lui filer des saloperies. Elle qui avait besoin de se faire prendre fermement contre la parois des toilettes publiques, histoire de ressentir quelque chose de nouveau, elle était bien déçue. Mais polie et orgueilleuse, elle s'attela tout de même à le sucer fougueusement.

Les paupières clauses, la tête basculée vers l'arrière, ne pouvant empêcher son bassin de suivre langoureusement ses va-et-vient, lui au moins avait l'air de prendre son pied. Elle ne put éviter de penser qu'il était plutôt pas mal... mais si con qu'il ne pensait pas à prendre de capote avant de sortir en boîte.

Il essaya de prendre son numéro, son nom ou même de savoir où la revoir, mais elle partit si vite après avoir réajusté ses vêtements qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette fille... à part les fabuleuses prouesses buccales dont elle était capable.

Il se sentit con. Sale et con. S'envoyer en l'air avec une inconnue dans ces conditions, c'était vraiment pas lui. Eduqué strictement mais toujours justement, il était plutôt du genre à attendre le quatrième ou le cinquième rendez-vous pour proposer une ouverture à une femme. Et encore, lui, était fier de ne pas baiser les femmes, mais leur _faire l'amour_. Toujours à chercher la jouissance de ses compagnes avant la sienne. Capable de lècher et caresser pendant des heures. Mais là... il voulait juste s'excuser et se doucher. Même si elle avait été exquise. Cette magnifique brune qui dansait si sensuellement sur la piste. Biensûr qu'elle l'avait excité. Biensûr qu'il avait eu envie d'elle. Mais pas comme ça. Au moins chez lui. Au moins après un bon repas. Mais non seulement ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes, mais il n'avait même pas pu lui donner du plaisir à elle. _Foutu préservatif._

Après avoir arrangé ses fringues, il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide, torturé entre le fait de se sentir tel un goujat et d'avoir eu le meilleur orgasme qu'il ait jamais eu. Il sortit enfin des toilettes et rejoignit ses collègues au bar. La musique était assourdissante, l'air suffocant et il lui fallut un temps d'adaptation avant de traverser la foule. Il en profita pour rechercher la fille des yeux, mais ne vit que des corps imbibés d'alcool se frottant les uns aux autres.

« Hey Edward, qu'est-ce tu foutais?

\- Fous lui la paix, pour une fois qu'il a tringlé une meuf! » Répondit un de ses beaux-frères avant lui. L'idée de l'avoir _tringlé_ lui causa une remontée de bile.

« Je l'ai pas tringlé... » Marmona-t-il mais personne ne l'entendit, et il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il voulait rendre des comptes. Son autre beau frère avança l'idée qu'il ne supportait surement pas l'alcool et qu'il avait passé son temps à gerber, ça le fit rire et la conversation dévia sur le boulot. Ils étaient distraits, car mater, c'est toujours mieux que parler boulot.

La soirée en boîte se finit un peu trop tard pour Edward qui se pressa de se coucher une fois rentré. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la brune l'avaler avec ferveur. Il pouvait sentir encore son sexe frapper au fond de sa gorge, ses doigts glisser parmis ses cheveux. Il entendait encore les bruits de sa bouche. La tension et la chaleur monter dans son corps. Son coeur s'emballa quand il se rappela le bruit de sa déglutition lorsqu'il avait joui.

Il avait chaud dans son lit, mais se jura de ne pas se caresser en pensant à elle.

La journée était longue. Edward avait mal dormi. Et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Son partenaire Jasper et lui étaient en train de prendre la plainte d'un type qui s'était fait passer à tabac. Il tapait le procès verbal à l'ordi en sirotant un café tiède en se disant que le mec qu'il avait en face de lui avait l'air d'être un connard. Sa remarque le fit sourire dans sa tasse et il pria pour que le plaignant ne l'ait pas vu.

« Ils étaient au moins cinq. Faut au moins cinq bonhommes pour me mettre KO vous savez les gars. »

Le téléphone sur le bureau sonna et c'est Jasper qui décrocha alors qu'Edward continuait à tapper l'histoire du mec fracassé à la sortie du métro, en pleine rue passante. Jasper acquiessait d'un air rieur puis raccrocha.

« Bien, alors Monsieur Fléto, bonne nouvelle pour vous, grâce aux témoignages des passants, nous avons pu mettre la main sur le responsable de vos blessures.

\- Ah oui? » Le plaignant commença à blêmir, à la surprise d'Edward. Il se dit que vu les plaies qu'il presentait sur le visage, ses agresseurs n'avaient pas du y aller de main morte. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'ils ne s'en reprennent à lui.

Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était en sécurité au poste, son collègue pris la parole:

« Vous voulez revenir sur votre dépôt de plainte?

\- Heu, et bien heu. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas cinq...

\- Ah non?

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.

\- Vous savez que mentir pendant un depôt de plainte, c'est très moche, Monsieur Fléto? »

Edward était un peu largué et laissait faire son partenaire qui, de toute évidence, en savait plus que lui. Ce qui était évident également, c'est que si un seul homme avait fait autant de dégats sur le visage du gars assis en face de lui, il devait être pas mal costaud...

C'est à ce moment là que deux de ses coéquipiers passèrent à côté de son bureau, accompagnant une jeune femme menottée. Un legging et un débardeur de sport noirs au logo turquoise, la tenue moulante laissait deviner un corps svelte et musclé, mais féminin. Sa peau était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, soulignant un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haute et quelques mèches étaient collées à son front. Même si ses yeux bruns ne montraient que de l'hostilité, il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où... la fille de la veille.

« Les gars, on a votre coupable. On l'amène en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Edward n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui qui avait imaginé une armoire à glace agresser Monsieur Fléto, c'était sa conquête de la boîte de nuit. Il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser séduire par la sueur qui perlait sur la naissance de ses seins et devait rester professionnel, même si Jasper, lui, était en train de charier le plaignant pour s'être fait agresser par une femme... lui qui jurait avoir affronter cinq hommes.

« Je... je vais suivre son interrogatoire. » Fit Edward en se levant maladroitement de son fauteuil. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait la version de cette femme. Savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Etait elle capable de mettre au tapis ce mec. Et pouvait-il glaner des infos sur elle?

Il arriva dans la pièce adjascente à la salle d'interrogatoire, et fit face à celle qui l'avait empeché de bien dormir la nuit précédante. Il la voyait grâce au miroir sans tain. Assise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en position défensive.


	3. Chapter 2

Et voici la suite? Les choses se mettent doucement en place ;)

Merci infiniment au _guest_ qui m'a reviewé ainsi qu'à celles qui ont mis une alerte ou mis dans leurs favoris. Ca me touche, vous n'avez pas idée 3

Je me suis permise de prendre quelques libertées d'un point de vue juridique dans cette histoire, parce que sans ça, ma fic n'aurait pas de raison d'être, j'ai bien conscience que dans la vie, ça se passe pas comme ça XD

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 2

Edward POV

« -Bien alors on va commencer. Nom, prénom?

\- Swan. Isabella.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- C'est à cause de ce connard? Dans le métro? C'est pour ça qu'on est là? »

Ma conquête de la veille, Isabella, n'était plus vraiment sur la défensive, ses mains avaient claquées sur la table, et son visage semblait montrer à quel point elle était outrée d'être au poste pour ce qui lui semblait n'être qu'une broutille, comme si avoir agressé un passant était tout à fait anodin.

« -Oui, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Vous voulez bien nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? Des passants affirment vous avoir vu vous en prendre à Monsieur... - Emmett feuilletta le dossier- Fléto. Pourquoi?

\- Fléto? C'est moche comme nom. -Fit-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise et recroisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'Emmett devait s'apprêter à la remettre à sa place, elle continua- Ce bâtard m'a agressé. Alors il a mérité ce qu'il a pris dans la gueule.

\- Agressé? Vous pouvez développer?

\- Vous voulez un dessin?

\- Pourquoi pas, si ça va jusqu'au tribunal, ça peut aider. -Rétorqua Emmett un sourire dans la voix. C'était tout lui, déconner même quand il faut pas.

\- Je rentrais tranquillement d'un running, au passage, j'ai pulvérisé mon reccord, mais vous devez vous en foutre, non? J'étais dans le métro bondé, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, je demandais rien à personne. Et je l'ai senti derrière moi, un peu trop proche. Alors j'entends bien qu'il y avait du monde dans la rame, mais il était trop proche, et trop en éréction -fit-elle un rire amer coincé dans la gorge.- Quand il a commencé à se frotter à moi, je lui ai dit d'aller baiser une chèvre au salon de l'agriculture, histoire qu'il se vide les burnes et que s'il me touchait à nouveau jlui couperai sa bite... -toujours les bras croisés, elle sortait son histoire avec l'air absent. Son débit était trop rapide pour être inventé au fur et à mesure, mais elle avait beaucoup de recul par rapport à son histoire alors que d'autres auraient raconté ça avec un air de dégoût ou en pleurant. Elle, elle racontait ça comme si elle parlait de la météo. - Et ce connard m'a peloté le cul en me disant que je n'avais qu'à venir la lui couper avec les dents avant de descendre à sa station. Il a rajouté qu'il regrettait juste de ne pas, je le cite, avoir eu le temps de gicler sur mon petit cul. Bref un porc. Sauf que les porcs, c'est fait pour aller à l'abattoir. Moi, perso, je m'en fous de sa gueule, mais un con comme ça peut faire pareil à une gosse, à une mère de famille, à une meuf qui n'oserait rien dire. Alors je l'ai suivi. On a croisé un groupe scolaire dans les couloirs du métro alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire à ce moment, j'ai préféré faire ça une fois dehors. Sans les gamins. Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Que nous les femmes, on peut pas prendre le métro serainement sans se faire frotter? Humilier? Agresser? Je vous le dis. Par contre, je regrette rien du tout!

-Okay. Alors heu -Emmett ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.- Déjà, se faire justice tout seul, c'est pas possible, la police est là pour ça...

\- La police est là pour ça? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Vous n'êtes bons qu'à bouffer des donuts et boire du café. Vous passez faire un petit bonjour après des drames, des accidents, des meurtres puis vous rentrez dans votre joli petit bureau surchauffé vous connecter à Facebook pour voir les derniers ragots, et après on doit compter sur vous pour assurer notre sécurité? On vit dans le même monde? Vous êtes sûr? »

Emmett, véxé se leva et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Lui qui aimait son boulot plus que tout, (et même plus que les donuts! ) il n'aurait pas réussi à se contenir, c'est surement pour cela qu'il avait préféré sortir. Moi, j'étais resté là, planté dans la pièce d'à côté, à la regarder. Isabella Swan. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses bras toujours croisés, son air blasé avait juste foutu le camp. Elle était en rogne quand mon père entra, suivit par un Emmett au visage fermé.

« -Carlisle Cullen, je suis le commissaire. Je supervise tout ce qui se passe ici. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

\- J'ai juste dit à votre... subaltèrne que vous étiez une bande d'incapables. »

 _Outch_

« -Vous savez, Mademoiselle Swan, je manque cruellement d'employés en ce moment. Alors j'ai un marché à passer avec vous - _Hein?_ \- Soit vous passez vos journées avec nous, vous observez comment on travaille et vous comprendrez vite à quoi on sert, soit c'est la prison pour insulte à agents. »

 _Je l'ai déjà dit, mais HEIN?_

Il faisait quoi le paternel? Bosser avec cette bombe? Les images des lèvres de cette femme autour de ma verge me revenaient en mémoire subitement alors que je tapais ma tête contre le mur pour essayer de les faire sortir. Comment pouvoir bosser dans ces conditions? Et c'était quoi cet arrangement? Depuis quand on bosse avec des criminels? Ok, le mec l'avait bien cherché, et j'étais limite fier d'elle, et ça je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute, mais on n'embauchait pas comme ça! Ya l'école de police tout de même!

« -La prison, ça serait pour combien de temps?

\- Oh? Au mois trois ans... -Je la vis réfléchir-

\- Je commence quand? »

« C'est pas parce qu'on sait poser un pansement sur une plaie que ça fait de nous des chirurgiens, alors tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que parce qu'elle a roué de coups un mec dans la rue, elle se retrouve à bosser avec nous? »

J'étais hors de moi. Autant au poste, j'avais fermé ma gueule, parce que le chef c'était lui, mais une fois rentrés à la maison, ma colère avait explosée. Je ne pouvais pas bosser avec elle alors que j'avais juste envie de la courtiser et lui faire l'amour. Je voulais la connaître, l'entendre rire, et... la faire jouir.

Emmett et Jasper m'avaient suivit dans le salon, de sorte à savoir à quelle sauce nous allions nous faire bouffer, dès le lendemain.

« Nous devons redorer notre image. La population n'a plus confiance en nous. Les délinquants ne s'arrêtent même plus de dealer quand on passe à côté d'eux. Alors on va gentillement médiatiser ça. Sans donner aucun nom, mais suffisamment pour faire comprendre à tout le monde que nous savons ce qu'on fait. »

C'était sans appel, ni échappatoire. Nous l'avions bien compris. C'est alors qu'Emmett demanda si ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus manger de donut. Faisant rire tout le monde et détendant l'atmosphère.


	4. Chapter 3

_Je m'étais promis de poster un chapitre par week end et bim, me voilà à court de forfait internet._

 _Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux chapitres._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai écrite cette fic toute seule dans mon coin avec mon esprit tordu, alors je veux bien votre avis ;)_

 _En parlant d'esprit tordu, j'avais prévu que cette fic n'était pas pour les âmes sensibles, vous vous apprêtez à comprendre pourquoi!_

 _Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris 3_

 _Bonne lecture à vous._

 _Et bon week end._

Chapitre 3

B POV

 _« Putain de connasse, c'est froid! »_

 _Et merde. Je m'étais appliqué à faire son plat préféré, parce que je voulais juste passer ma soirée tranquille à bouquiner, pour une fois. J'avais bien dosé chaque ingrédient, goutant à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier l'assaisonnement, la proportion de viande par rapport à la sauce, j'avais vérifié que le plat de soit pas trop chaud, pour pas qu'il se brûle. Mais quand je l'avais avertis que son repas était servit, il avait attendu la fin de son émission de dégénérés pour venir à table. Pas étonnant que ça soit froid._

 _Mais qui est-ce qui va le payer, la putain de connasse biensûr..._

 _Il était assis à table, dans une cuisine trop petite, trop crade, trop miteuse. Pendant qu'il mangeait, j'avais juste le droit de rester debout, droite comme un i, prète à répondre à chacune de ses demandes. Une bière, du vin, une pipe..._

 _Quand à mon repas à moi, j'avais le droit de récupérer son assiette une fois qu'il ait fini et aller la finir à la cave. Même si la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'un reste de sauce._

 _« T'es même pas capable de me servir un plat chaud, sale pute! »_

 _En se levant, il empoigna ma nuque et d'un mouvement rapide, me fracassa la tête sur la table, renversait sa bière. En m'hurlant que je n'étais qu'une salope, il vint se placer derrière moi, sa main maintenant ma tête sur la table. Il souleva ma robe alors que je commençais à lister mentalement le nom des capitales que je connaissais._

 _J'avais interdiction de porter des sous-vêtements, et n'avais que des robes ou des jupes, parce que « c'est plus pratique comme ça... et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre connasse »._

 _Londres, Dublin, Paris, Madrid..._

 _Sans attendre il enfonça au plus profond de moi sa bite pour la quatrième fois ce jour là._

 _Berlin, Amsterdam..._

 _« Oh t'es une bonne salope toi, hein, t'es déjà toute mouillée!»_

 _Oui, j'étais encore pleine du sang qu'il avait fait couler en moi quelques heures plus tôt._

 _Ses hanches claquaient sur les miennes, faisant bouger la table. Mes jambes ne me tenaient même plus._

 _Rome, Kiev,... c'est quoi la capitale de l'Autriche?_

 _Merde c'est quoi la capitale de l'Autriche!_

 _Ses mains se resseraient sur ma peau. L'une sur ma nuque, l'autre sur ma hanche. Il me faisait mal, et... quelque part, je savais que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'un père devait aimer son enfant. Mais après tout, ne m'aimait-il pas à cet instant?_

 _Sa main qui jusque là cramponnait ma hanche vint sous mon genou, qu'il souleva pour poser ma jambe sur la table. Sa bite entra alors plus profondement, heurtant le fond de mon ventre. J'avais cette impression tenace d'être écartelée de l'interieur._

 _Sydney, Tokyo, Pékin..._

 _« Dis moi que t'aimes ça quand jte baise, salope. »_

 _Comme je gardais le silence, il redoubla d'ardeur. Le bord de la table commençait à entamer la peau de mes hanches. Et je sentais du sang s'écouler de cet endroit si douloureux qui nous reliait._

 _Il m'attrappa par les cheveux, tira brusquement en arrière ma tête en me faisant hurler, oubliant aussitôt la map monde. Ce qu'il faisait me heurta en plein visage. La violence de ses coups de butoir en moi alors que j'avais déjà tellement mal. La douleur de mon front après avoir heurté la table, celle de mes cheveux qu'il avait probablement arrachés. La douleur dûe aux frottements avec la table qui rivalisait avec celles de ma tête. Et sa bite qui s'acharnait à aller et venir toujours plus vite comme s'il s'excerçait à battre un reccord de vitesse._

 _« Dis moi que tu aimes sentir ma queue en toi! »_

 _Comment pouvait-on aimer ça?_

 _J'allais céder et lui dire que oui quand il jugea que je n'avais pas été assez rapide._

 _« Tant pis sale pute, jvais te la mettre dans le cul, je sais que comme ça tu vas jouir. »_

 _«_ Et maintenant le point info avec Julia, alors Julia, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui? »

Allez Julia, dis nous ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Dis nous que je vais bosser avec une bande d'abrutis qui n'aura qu'une idée en tête: « Dans combien de temps sera notre pause? »

Même si l'idée de suivre des flics dans leur boulot ne m'emballait pas vraiment, c'était toujours mieux que la prison. Sur cette idée au combien sympa je m'étirais dans mon lit, glissai en dehors et commençai ma serie de pompes puis d'abdos.

Puis je mis à couler mon café, me laissant le temps de m'habiller, prendre mes vitamines, me laver les dents et me coiffer. Le café avalé, je partis courir. Après trois quarts d'heures à haute intensité, je repassais par chez moi me préparer pour ma journée. Si on m'avait dit que j'allais finir par bosser avec les flics...

En arrivant à l'accueil du bâtiment, l'hotesse m'indiqua le 18ième étage, le même que la veille. Moi qui avait vaguement espéré me retrouver à bosser aux archives, c'était mort. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le même open space que la veille. Plusieurs petits groupes étaient attroupés autour de leur bureau respectif. Je traversais tout ça puis au fond tournais sur la droite à la recherche du bureau du Commisaire Cullen, je passais devant un comptoir où se trouvaient patisseries et boissons chaudes... _Bah tiens..._

Sur mon chemin, je passais près de l'homme qui avait mené mon interrogatoire la veille, il semblait en grande conversation avec un homme que je connaissais déjà. L'abruti qui sort sans préservatif! Ma journée pouvait-elle être pire?

Après avoir trouvé le bureau du Commisaire, nous avions eu un court entretien, pendant lequel j'avais pris des notes sur mon bloc note, avec son autorisation. Deux choses étaient sorties de ce face à face: une durée indeterminée, et pas de salaire pour l'instant. Youpi...! Même si le « pour l'instant », je ne l'avais pas franchement compris, j'étais en train de me demander si trois années de prison à faire du sport en salle n'étaient pas mieux que rester ici à gratter du papier et refuser des donuts!

L'entretien terminé, le Commisaire m'accompagna à un bureau qui faisait face à l'ascenseur. J'y retrouvai l'homme de l'interrogatoire et celui des toilettes en boîte, ainsi qu'un grand blondinet.

« Mademoiselle Swan, je vous présente Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale et Edward Cullen, mon fils. Vous observerez cette brigade. Ce qu'ils font, comment, pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez qu'ils font bien leur boulot. Les gars, travaillez bien. »

Et il partit. Me laissant en plan devant le bureau. Mon amant d'une nuit et Emmett se faisaient face, chacun sur une chaise, séparés par le bureau, sur lequel était assis le blond. Seul Edward n'était pas en train de me faire un sourire poli, lui aussi sûrement aussi perturbé que moi à l'idée de nous revoir ici. J'aurais certainement préféré le retrouver sous mes draps plutôt qu'ici.

Emmett venait de me proposer une patisserie qu'il sortait honteusement de sous le bureau quand un homme à la mine déconfite s'approcha de leur bureau en disant qu'il voulait porter plainte. Après réagencement des chaises pour qu'il y en ai une côté plaignant et trois côté flics, je me retrouvais debout derrière l'équipe de choc qui était en train de questionner le plaignant qui était là pour un vol de voiture.

Je notais tout dans mon bloc note. Qui disait quoi, qui faisait quoi. Pas de nom, pas de date, mais je retranscrivais tout.

Par acquis de conscience, en entendant l'homme expliquer que sa voiture était plus passe partout que tape à l'oeil, j'ai cherché sur mon portable si une voiture du même modèle ne venait pas d'être mise en vente. Et là... Bingo! Première affaire et coup de bol phénoménal! Je zoomais sur la photo de la vieille berline et pus lire que la plaque d'immatriculation correspondait. Je revins alors sur l'annonce qui demandait un prix au rabais (histoire de vite se débarrasser de la caisse sans doute) et tendis mon téléphone à Jasper qui était en train de retranscrire les infos sur l'ordi.

Quand il vit ce que je lui montrais, il me fit un grand sourire. Il informa alors le plaignant que nous avions déjà une piste, surprenant Emmett et Edward qui n'avaient pas suivi ce que j'avais trouvé, et le prévint qu'on le contacterait quand on aurait plus d'infos.

Une fois l'homme partit, Jasper informa ses collègues et me demanda à moi de passer un appel au vendeur de la voiture volée, m'expliquant qu'un voleur se méfirait moins de l'appel d'une femme.

Je notai sur mon bloc note: _utilisation de civil_ _et misogynie._

Je pris ma voix la plus stupide et entortillais une mèche qui s'était échappée de ma queue de cheval, me mettant dans le personnage: « Oui bonjour. Voilà, je vous appelle pour la voiture. Vous savez la grise. Celle qui est jolie. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais l'acheter. » Effectivement, l'homme que j'avais au téléphone avait l'air bien content d'avoir une femme au bout de la ligne. Faisant grogner Edward. « Il serait possible que je vienne la voir? Naaan parce que je voudrais être sûre qu'elle soit raccord avec mon sac à main vous savez... »

Blablabla. On a convenu d'un rendez vous une heure plus tard, il avait essayé de me proposer un resto après pour scellé la vente, j'avais décliné, il m'avait alors proposé qu'on baise ensemble. J'avais ris avant de répondre que j'étais pas deséspérée, avais confirmé l'heure du rendez vous et raccroché, coupant court à ses saloperies.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient frappés dans les mains comme s'ils venaient de signer un gros contrat et Edward me fixait bizarrement et c'était un peu gênant.

Ils étaient partis arrêter le mec sans moi. Ils avaient préféré me laisser au bureau. L'idée de jouer au solitaire sur l'ordi m'avait effleuré l'esprit, mais ça aurait voulu dire que je faisais exactement ce que je leur avais repproché. Alors je pris des notes. Sur l'entretien avec le plaignant, avec le mec au téléphone, sur le fait qu'Edward soit le fils du boss...

Ils revinrent une heure plus tard en rigolant comme des enfants.

« Il est où le gars? »

Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils l'avaient arrété et déposé au 14ième étage, que, souvent, les affaires passaient de mains en mains et qu'il n'y avait pas toujours de suivi. Le Commandant essayait de lutter contre ça, mais lutter contre un fonctionnement en marche depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. L'affaire étant réglée, nous avions du temps pour aller à la salle de sport au quatrième étage.


	5. Chapter 4

_Voilà pour me faire pardonner, le seconde chapitre du week end. J'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes avant de vous le poster. Soyez cléments hihi._

Chapitre 4

Edward POV

Sur l'air de Black Betty's Worldwide de Xenia Ghali

Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle avait déjà réglé une affaire. Je sens qu'on allait bien s'entrendre. Honnêtement, j'étais même satisfait que le voleur, qui l'avait clairement dragué au téléphone, était passé directement au 14ième étage, parce que j'avais pas envie qu'il s'approche d'Isabella.

Jasper, Emmett et moi sortions des vestiaires alors qu'elle s'acharnait déjà sur un sac de frappe. Brassière, short, et gants de boxe, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, plus sexy que ça, tu crèves. Elle frappait d'une telle force et d'une telle rapidité... comme Emmett pourrait le faire après s'être faché. Sauf qu'elle, elle faisait virevolter sa queue de cheval à chaque coup porté. Je ne pouvais pas résister, et même si l'idée d'aller courir sur un tapis pouvait être tentante, l'accompagner l'était plus.

Je me suis saisi de deux petits boucliers en mousse que j'ai fixé sur mes avants bras, et me suis dirigé vers elle. Dès qu'elle m'apperçut du coin de son oeil, elle attaqua la mousse de mon bras gauche avec un coup de pied retourné et enchaîna rapidement pied droit, pied gauche, encore et encore. Son pied droit sur mon avant bras droit, pied gauche sur mon avant bras gauche.

Au premier coup, j'avais été choqué par la force qu'elle mettait dans chaque impulsion. J'ai dû ancré mes pieds au sol et gainer à fond pour ne pas être propulsé en arrière. Ce petit bout de femme pourrait tous nous mettre KO. Sournois, pour tester ses limites, j'ai relevé au fur et à mesure les boucliers. Jusqu'à les avoir quasiment à hauteur de mon visage. Et pourtant, elle frappait toujours aussi fort, et toujours aussi vite.

Je pouvais entendre le rythme de la musique qui hurlait dans ses oreilles, et c'était le même que ses coups. A certains moments, elle restait en équilibre sur un pied et enchaînait les coups avec l'autre, puis changeait de pied d'appui et recommençait.

Sa tenue laissait voir ses muscles se tendre à chaques mouvements et je n'aurais jamais cru que les muscles pouvaient être si attrayants sur une femme, mais si.

Elle se stoppa, en même temps que sa musique, pris une grande inspiration et recommença aussi tôt avec ses poings. Droit, gauche. Parfois plusieurs fois le même. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, était éssouflée et très concentrée. Parfois elle stoppait ses poings pour un coup de pied retourné et reprennait aussitôt la cadence de ses frappes.

Pis j'entendis Emmett s'esclaffer. Cet abruti m'a déconcentré, permettant au point ganté d'Isabella d'atteindre violemment ma tempe gauche. J'ai titubé, aveuglé par des étoiles.

« Merde, Edward! Ca va? » Elle jeta ses gants en se rapprochant rapidement de moi. Elle attrappa mes épaules sans délicatesse et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, j'essayais de me persuader que c'était pour vérifier que j'allais bien, mais moi je voulais juste profiter de son regard dans le mien. Quand elle se saisit de mon menton qu'elle tourna vivement sur le côté pour vérifier ma tempe, il m'a paru clair qu'il n'y avait eu que moi qui voulait profiter de son regard.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais vue au poste:

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi? -Elle ria. Un rire magnifique.

\- Un mec qui sort en boîte sans capote, ça s'oublie pas! »

J'aurais dû me taire parce que ça avait été assez vexant. Que la seule chose qui l'ait marqué, ça soit ça.

Jasper et Emmett nous avaient rejoins, inquiets.

J'avais rien. J'étais vexé d'avoir cru que le fait qu'Isabella atterisse dans notre service soit peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaître, et plus car affinité. Mais non.

Notre journée s'était finie sur le sport. Je me retrouvais à fulminer sur le canapé. Jasper était monté à l'étage batifoler avec ma petite soeur Alice. Emmett était à côté de moi, à jouer à la console. Rosalie, sa femme, n'était pas vraiment disponible ces derniers temps.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive chéri? » Ma mère. Esmée. Est-ce que j'avais envie de lui parler de notre nouvelle collègue. Non. Parce que ça supposait devoir lui parler du fait que je l'avais accompagnée dans les toilettes des femmes, et ça, c'est tout bonnement hors de question!

« - Il craque sur la petite stagiaire! - Fit Emmett, le traitre!

\- Quoi? Mais non, c'est pas vrai! - Oh merde, j'avais l'air d'un gosse qu'on surprend la maison dans la boîte à cookies.

\- Qui ça, la femme qui a battu un homme et qui a dû choisir entre vous observer ou faire de la prison? »

Emmett fut pris d'un fou rire, parce que oui, c'est bien de cela dont on parlait. C'était peut-être pas une fille bien. Si, biensûr que si. Elle n'avait fait que remettre un abruti à sa place.

Ma mère vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me caressa le dos, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'un de ses enfants n'allait pas bien.

Le lendemain, lorsque Jasper, Emmett et moi arrivions au boulot, elle était déjà là. Un chignon lâche et fait rapidement. Toujours pas une trace de maquillage, et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait toujours l'air fraîche et reposée. Elle griffonnait sur son bloc note (qu'il faudrait que je lise un de ces jours...), une tasse de café fumant à la main. On eut à peine le temps de se dire bonjour et de se ravitailler en café que notre première cliente du jour arriva. J'avais laissé ma chaise à Isabella pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et je restais debout derrière mes trois collègues. Elle prenait des notes, sans connaître la plaignante, Madame Chérot, bien connue de nos services.

J'ai vu le stylo d'Isabella se stopper net quand elle compris pourquoi la plaignante était là... Parce qu'un chat avait renversé sa poubelle.

« Vous avez une photo du chat qu'on puisse lancer des poursuites? » Avait-elle lâché, moqueuse. Emmett, Jazz et moi avions dû nous mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

Madame Chérot avait dû repartir chez elle après que Jasper lui a expliqué que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour cette terrible affaire de chat, et qu'elle ferait mieux de contacter la SPA.

Cela faisait déjà un petit mois qu'Isabella travaillait avec nous. D'ailleurs, elle nous avait fait comprendre qu'elle préférait Bella. Elle avait vite fait plus qu'observer. Intervenant lors des dépots de plainte, venant sur le terrain pour certaines opérations. Elle était même venue deux ou trois fois lors d'interrogatoires. Elle s'entendait bien avec mes beaux-frères. Mon père n'avait toujours pas commencé à la financer, malgré le fait qu'elle bossait autant que nous. Mais il commençait à y penser serieusement.

Un jour, alors que Em, Jaz et moi rentrions du self, nous avions retrouvé Bella jouant aux mots croisés dans le journal. Elle mordillait son crayon à papier en réfléchissant et j'aurais donné cher pour être ce stylo. Elle passait nos heures de pause au bureau, à reprendre ses notes, ou à faire les jeux à la fin des magasines. Mais elle ne se joignait jamais à nous pour manger.

Peu de temps après que l'on soit remonté au 18ième ce jour-là, une femme est venue nous voir au sujet de la disparition de son petit garçon. Bella avait demandé à taper le rapport, parce qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Elle était curieuse de tout ce que nous faisions.

La mère expliquait que son bébé avait disparu la veille lors d'une sieste commune. Bella avait aussitôt suspendu sa frappe en demandant à la mère pourquoi elle avait attendu aussi longtemps avant de déclarer la disparition. Elle expliqua alors qu'elle avait pensé que ça pouvait être le père du bébé qui avait pu kidnapper l'enfant et avait essayé de le joindre pendant quasi vingt quatre heures.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Bella avait lâché le clavier pour utiliser la souris et faisait des recherches sur l'ordi.

Elle était sur l'intranet de l'hôpital universitaire quand elle demanda:

« Vous avez une photo de votre garçon, par hasard? » Elle cliqua encore deux ou trois fois avant de me donner un petit coup sur la cuisse, sous le bureau pour attirer mon attention. Je vis alors la photo du même petit garçon, allongé sur une table d'autopsie, la peau grise et les yeux fermés. Bella m'avait surligné certaines lignes du rapport d'autopsie expliquant que l'enfant était décédé la veille des suites d'une noyade dans ce qui ressemblait clairement à l'eau d'un bain. Le cadavre avait été trouvé ce matin-là dans un des parc de la ville.

Bella, la mâchoire crispée avait demandé: « C'est quoi l'histoire, votre enfant pleurait trop fort et trop longtemps? »

On lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de venir manger à la villa, mais à chaque fois, elle avait décliné.

Je lui avais gentillement fait comprendre que depuis un mois, j'avais constamment un préservatif sur moi, et... elle avait rit.

Quelques jours après l'histoire de la disparition du petit garçon, j'étais parti chercher deux cafés et deux muffins à la banane, au stand, au fond de l'open space, pour Bella et moi quand je vis les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrir sur Angela, de l'accueil, avec une maman et sa petite fille. Angela ne quittait jamais son bureau, normalement. Alors je sus de suite que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et je regrettais pour la première fois la présense de Bella.

Emmett, qui avait vu la même chose que moi, s'était levé du bureau alors qu'il parlait avec Bella et s'était préssé vers le stand de bouffe pour ne pas participer au prochain dépôt de plainte. Alors que l'on se croisait, je lui donnai mes cafés et mes gâteaux, je n'avais déjà plus faim.

Jasper avait installé la mère et sa petite fille de quatre/cinq ans face à nous et nous avait récupéré une troisième chaise pour que nous soyons assis tous les trois, Jazz, Bella et moi.

Bella s'apprétait à prendre des notes quand Jasper commença: « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous? »


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour à vous._

 _Merci encore de votre fidélité. Merci également de vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir de voir votre engouement! : )_

 _Merci à Stella 82, te lire m'a fait très plaisir!_

 _Cendrillon 49, j'avoue ton commentaire m'a interloqué. Tu me disais que Bella aurait dû se défendre. Je me suis alors rendue compte que je m'étais peut-être emballée lol Bref tu comprendras sûrement un peu plus tard._

 _Je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand lors des changements de point de vue on revienne trop longtemps en arrière, mais... moi j'aime bien XD -rho je suis vilaine^^-_

 _Moi j'adore ce chapitre, on commence à comprendre à quel point Bella est... elle même XD_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes._

Chapitre 5

Bella POV

Le poste de police, au final, c'était marrant. Je m'étais retrouvée avec une bande d'incapables, mais je me marrais plutôt bien avec eux. Ils étaient ce qui, je pense, doit s'approcher le plus de la définition d'amis. J'avais beau garder une certaine distance avec eux, ils faisaient passer mes journées plus vite.

J'avais très vite compris que le fonctionnement de la police nationale était pitoyable. Rien que d'imaginer des familles devoir passer de bureaux en bureaux pour retrouver un proche perdu ou suite à un cambriolage... Ca devait juste être terrible.

Niveau sportif, j'avais terrassé mes trois collègues dans un sprint alors que nous essayions de mettre la main sur un fugitif. Il avait tenté de fuir de chez lui en passant par la porte arrière de sa maison et nous avions tous les quatre courru après. J'avais alors été profondement satisfaite en le stoppant car je me rendis compte que j'avais semé mes partenaires une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Il y avait surtout eut la fois où, pendant un entraînement en salle de sport, Emmett m'avait chauffé en me proposant un combat à mains nues sur le ring. Il avait beau être résistant, je l'avais mis KO en moins de cinq minutes.

J'avais tout de même pris un sacré coup dans le ventre qui m'avait coupé la respiration et causé un joli bleu sur les côtes. J'avais également pris un coup à l'arcade qui avait valu à Emmett une belle engueulade de la part d'Edward. Mais surtout, il m'avait fait saigner. Et en voyant le sang qui coulait par terre, j'avais frolé la crise d'angoisse.

Aveuglée par la honte et replongée des années en arrière, j'avais frappé Emmett sans plus aucune retenue, jusqu'à un coup de pied sauté-retourné façon Chuck Norris qui l'avait assommé. J'avais fuis le ring et étais rentrée directement chez moi, sans même me soucier du pauvre Emmett. J'avais une sainte horreur du sang. À chaque fois que je saignais, je revoyais le sang qui coulait sur mes cuisses, pendant que mon père ou ses amis s'amusaient. Je revoyais les coups qui pleuvaient dès que mon père était contrarié, jusqu'à m'écorcher la peau ou me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je n'aimais pas saigner. Saigner me rendait faible.

Alors au lieu de me focaliser sur le fait que j'avais pu mettre KO le moloss du Commisariat, je m'étais bloquée sur le fait qu'il m'avait atteinte et que j'étais faible. Je n'étais que cette gamine de dix ans qui tremblait parce que le repas de son paternel était trop chaud, ou trop froid, ou pas assez salé...

J'avais alors intensifié mes entrainements à cinq heures par jour, plus les séances au Commissariat, réduisant par là mes heures de sommeil, augmentant les vitamines pour rester en forme la journée alors que de nombreux cauchemars revenaient me visiter la nuit. Je revoyais les amis de mon père qui défilaient à la _maison_. Ses amis qui payaient pour passer du temps avec moi. Ils m'avaient rebaptisée « La meilleure suceuse junior de l'état ». La fierté de mon père...

Parce qu'Emmett m'avait fait saigner, j'avais repris la musculation aussi. Augmentation des poids à soulever et diminution des calories absorbées, les réduisant exclusivement aux cafés et à des shackers hyperprotéinés. J'avais vaguement conscience de partir en couille, mais... Emmett m'avait fait saigner. Si lui y arrivait, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi pas mon père...?

Le soir du combat avec Emmett, Edward avait essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que, oui, la plupart du temps j'allais bien, mais que parfois, je touchais juste le fond et n'arrivais pas à redonner cette impulsion vitale pour remonter à la surface.

J'ignore s'ils s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose avait changé, mais après ça, Emmett, Edward et même le Commissaire avaient essayé de m'inviter chez eux. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble. Si j'avais bien compris, en fait, Em' et Jasper étaient ses beaux frères. Edward avait deux soeurs: Alice et Rosalie. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé d'Alice qui travaillait pour un magasine de mode, mais restait très vague au sujet de son autre soeur, me disant juste qu'elle était sur le point de participer à un procès. Je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Les procès, c'était pas vraiment mon truc.

Toujours est-il qu'ils m'avaient invités. Comment leur expliquer que je ne pouvais pas venir parce qu'il fallait que je fasse du sport au cas où je me retrouve face à mon père? Comment leur dire que je ne pouvais pas venir manger chez eux parce que je devais contrôler drastiquement ce que j'ingurgitais.

Comment leur dire que je n'avais pas véritablement envie de venir voir leur famille. J'avais beau les voir interagir en journée, comment étaient-ils une fois rentrés? Devaient-ils cuisiner pour leurs parents et rester debout à côté de la table près à céder à tous leurs caprices? Ou était-ce comme dans ces films, où tout le monde rigole et mange ensemble. D'ailleurs, ces films, c'est quoi? La réalité, de la propagande? Un moyen pour les enfants d'oublier la bite de leur père qui les défonce, comme moi j'avais la géographie et les maths, eux avaient la télévision? Rêver d'une vie meilleure pendant que le pire leur arrive?

Mangent-ils tous à table avant de devoir satisfaire les envies de leurs parents? Et quand ils recoivent du monde, comment ça se passe? Qu'attendent-ils de leurs convives? Devrais-je satisfaire les envies du Commissaire? De ses enfants? Les miennes? Après tout, Edward m'avait plusieurs fois rappelé qu'il avait pensé à mettre un préservatif dans son porte feuille.

Etait-ce mon père qui était disfonctionel comme avait essayé de m'expliquer l'assistante sociale le jour où l'on m'a trouvé... par hasard, avant de me faire comprendre que j'allais devoir me démerder toute seule dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Ou bien est-ce moi qui était disfonctionnelle et qui n'avait pas sû aimer mon père comme j'aurais dû. Est-ce qu'une fille aimante est sensée apprécier toutes ses choses?

Le Commisariat, c'était sympa, mais ça faisait beaucoup réfléchir...

Un matin, j'étais assise au bureau avec Emmett qui me parlait du dernier match de baseball quand nous entendions les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Nous vîmes Angela, l'hôtesse d'accueil qui était très sympa avec moi. Elle me saluait tous les matins. Peut-être qu'à elle, je pourrais demander comment se passent les soirées en famille... _non, je peux pas_. Même si j'ignorais qui, de mon père ou moi étions disfonctionels, j'avais la conviction que ça ne devait pas se savoir.

Angela guida à nous une femme au teint gris, elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait passé des heures à pleurer, ses mains tremblaient et elle n'osait pas vraiment nous regarder. De l'autre côté d'Angela se trouvait une toute petite blondinette qui portait une couette de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle était pâle, toute timide et ses yeux... comme s'ils étaient éteints.

Emmett me souffla qu'il avait des trucs à faire et partit comme un boulet de canon.

Je me retrouvais toute seule assise au bureau, alors que nos visiteuses s'avançaient vers moi. Je pense qui si elles avaient pu marcher à reculons, elles l'auraient fait. Mais quelque chose les obligeait à venir jusqu'à nous. Jasper arriva au même moment et installa tout le monde confortablement. Il proposa café, boisson ou gâteaux mais tout le monde refusa et Angela partit après avoir posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la maman. Edward arriva, il s'installa entre Jasper et moi. J'avais à peine la place de poser mon bloc note sur le bureau. La maman était face à moi, et la petite en diagonale. Je commançai à prendre des notes.

C'est Jasper qui prit la parole:

« - Alors, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous?

\- Heu, je suis Aurélie Winston. Et voici ma fille, Laura. -Elles étaient clairement mal à l'aise toutes les deux. Autant la mère n'arrêtait pas se triturer ses doigts, autant la petite avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et n'osait plus bouger.

\- Et bien Bonjour à vous. Je suis l'inspecteur Hale, mon collègue l'inspecteur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan. - La petite leva ses yeux vides vers moi et je lui fis un petit sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle replongea son regard sur ses mains. Je cessai de prendre des notes et commençais à faire tourner mon stylo entre mes doigts - En quoi pouvons nous vous aider? »

Madame Winston s'agita sur sa chaise:

« - Et bien huuum, ma fille... elle est rentrée de sa semaine chez son père hier soir. Et heu... ce matin j'ai voulu faire une machine... et heuuu et bien, en vidant son sac, j'ai heu trouvé des vêtements plein de sang. »

Elle avait étouffé un sanglot.

Le sang...

Est ce que cette femme avait ne serait-ce que notion de ce que cela veut dire. Le sang...

Je reposais mon stylo et devançai Jasper:

« -Sur quel genre de vêtement avez-vous trouver du sang?

\- Et bien, heu, sur deux culottes, un t-shirt et un pantalon.

\- Il y en avait beaucoup?

\- Oui » Dans un son étranglé

 _Je me reveille ahurie, douloureuse, je n'arriverai même pas à tenir debout aujourd'hui. Mes cuisses me démangent, je les regarde, elles sont couvertes de sang seché._

Je croisais mes bras sur le bureau et posais ma tête sur mes avants bras, de sorte à être affalée sur une bonne moitié du bureau, pour me rapprocher de la petite.

« -Hey -fis en murmurant. Moi c'est Bella, et toi? - La petite leva ses yeux vers moi et murmura aussi:

\- Laura.

\- Dis voir Laura, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il y avait autant de sang sur tes habits?

\- Oui -c'était même plus un murmure, mais un chuchotement.

\- Et tu veux bien me dire pourquoi?

\- Non. »

 _J'étais allongée de dos sur le canapé, mes pieds sur les pectoraux d'un homme, parce que j'étais encore trop petite pour que mes chevilles puissent prendre place sur ses épaules. Ses deux mains enseraient mes hanches pour me faire venir au près de lui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour venir en moi. Il était juste en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes s'échappaient sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais su si j'avais le droit de dire non, dire que ça faisait mal. Alors je ne disais rien. Parce que ça finissait toujours par se terminer._

 _« Hum t'es tellement serrée petite putain. Et tellement mouillée! »_

 _Comment je pouvais être mouillée alors que je n'avais le droit de prendre de douche qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines? Avec mon père. Et que la dernière douche était lointaine. Comment pouvais-je être... mouillée?_

 _Une de ses mains glissa entre nous, là où il faisait mal, et il la releva aussitôt._

 _« Quoi? Mais tu saignes connasse! » et il me gifla avec sa main rouge de sang. Rouge de mon sang._

 _« Tu veux saigner? Attends un peu, tu vas voir! »_

 _Et d'un coup sec, je me suis retrouvée sur le ventre. Il m'écarta les fesses avant de poser son zizi sur mon anus et d'y rentrer violemment, avant que je ne m'évanouisse._

« -Est-ce que c'est un secret? -tentais-je toujours en murmurant. Je faisais en sorte que mes collègues puissent entendre pour le dossier, mais je voulais tenter de créer un espèce de climat de confiance entre elle et moi.

\- Oui.

\- Ah oui donc si c'est un secret, alors tu ne peux pas me le dire. C'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Je comprends. Tu as fais la promesse de ne rien dire. -Comme je la comprenais...- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tous les gens qui sont là, ils sont là pour te protéger? -Elle fit non de la tête. - Ce sont des policiers, tu sais. Ils sont allés à l'école de la police pour apprendre à protéger les petites filles comme toi. - Je m'auto donnais la gerbe. Comment persuader une fillette que les flics allaient la protéger alors que ce ne sont que des connards d'incapables! - Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Promis. »

Je me relevais un peu, ma tête reposant sur ma main, les doigts de mon autre main dessinaient des arabesques imaginaires sur le bureau. La petite Laura était captivée par les dessins irréels que je faisais.

« - Et si moi jte disai un secret, tu me dirais le tiens?

\- Oui... »

 _Merde... vite trouve un secret..._

« - Et bin quand j'étais petite, j'ai cassé le vase préféré de ma maman. Elle était tellement fachée que je lui ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui l'ai cassé, j'ai préféré accuser mon petit frère à la place. -Mon faux secret eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire.

\- C'est vrai? -Comment mentir à une enfant?

\- Non – son sourire retomba- j'ai pas de frère. Ni de mère d'ailleurs. Par contre si tu veux un vrai secret, moi je ne suis pas de la police. Je suis là parce que c'est une punition parce que j'ai dit des choses pas gentilles. Eux sont là pour te protéger, mais moi je suis là pour t'aider. Mais Laura, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Alors maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de sang sur tes habits? -je m'étais à nouveau avachie sur le bureau, comme si elle se confiait à moi et à moi seule.

\- C'est papa.

\- Ton papa? - Elle acquiessa- Et il a fait quoi ton papa? C'est lui qui a saigné peut-être?

\- Non. C'est papa qui a touché ma nenette. »

La mère de Laura que j'avais totalement oublié glapit. Je vis Jasper qui tapait de plus en plus fort les touches de son ordi et Edward qui serrait ses poingts sous le bureau. Visiblement, les papas qui jouent avec les « nenettes », c'est courant. Alors pourquoi de telles réactions?

« -D'accord- soufflais-je- et quand il touche ta nenette, tu portes un pyjama, ou pas?

\- Au début oui, mais maintenant il me demande de l'enlever.

\- D'accord, et quand il te touche, il te fait quoi? -Laura s'était approchée de moi

\- Des fois il fait des bisous tout mouillés, ou des fois il... il me tripotte. Et je crois que ses doigts, il les met dans mon ventre. Mais je suis pas sure. Parce que d'un coup j'ai mal dans mon ventre et je vois pas ses deux doigts -elle montra son index et son majeur en même temps. Sa mère commença à pleurer.

\- D'accord. Tu sais, pour que ton papa, il arrête, il faut que l'on en sache le plus possible, alors dis moi, il fait des bisous à ta nenette, ses doigts tu les vois plus, il y a d'autres choses dont tu penses que tu devrais nous parler?

\- Et bien, il y a son zizi.

 _Alors? Alors? Ca mérite un petit commentaire? :D_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _Bises_

Chapitre 6

Edward POV

« Stoooop! On va faire une pause là. Café pour tout le monde? Un jus d'orange pour toi, Laura? »

Je n'attendais même pas la réponse avant de me lever et partir vers le stand, la gerbe au bord des lèvres. Comment Bella pouvait-elle parler aussi normalement à cette enfant? Avec autant de recul? Et comment cette pauvre petite pouvait faire pour endurer autant de choses? J'allais gerber.

Au stand, les mains tremblantes je commençais à verser du café dans des gobelets quand je sentis Emmett me dévisager.

« -Tu sais, c'est dans ces moments là que je compatis pour Rosalie. Je peux pas imaginer ce que c'est, mais cette gosse me tord les boyaux.

\- Je sais mec, certains sont des porcs. Quand Rosalie se décide à me parler, d'un côté je suis content qu'elle le fasse, et en même temps j'ai juste envie de lui demander de garder ça pour elle. Mais je peux pas lui faire ça, alors je dois écouter tout ce que ces batards lui ont fait... »

Alors que je voyais ses mâchoires se resserrer, je vis Bella s'approcher de nous. Comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas courir vomir aux toilettes? Elle affichait la même expression de d'habitude. Pas celle qui dit «Oh mon dieu comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant!? »

Même si je jalousais son self contrôle, j'avais été impressionné par la délicatesse dont elle avait fait preuve avec la petite. Elle avait su s'adapter à la personne face à elle, l'installant dans un climat de confiance. J'étais assez fier d'elle. Il fallait vraiment que mon père l'embauche.

Quelque part, mentalement, je pris note de me renseigner tout de même. Elle avait dit ne pas avoir de mère et je m'étais alors rendu compte que nous ne savions rien d'elle.

« -Alors, tu t'en sors avec tes cafés? - Fit-elle avec un rire léger. Comment pouvait-elle rire alors que je ravalais ma bile.

\- Ouais ouais ça vient. -Avais-je vaguement baragouiné.

\- Et toi Emmett, tu préfères les muffins à notre nouvelle affaire?- avait-elle demandé sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Non, heu, les viols c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Parce qu'il y a des gens pour qui c'est vraiment _un truc_? -avait-elle demandé avec une réelle curiosité dans la voix.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Personne n'aime ça, et c'est vraiment immonde. - ses poings s'étaient resserrés- Je t'en ai pas parlé plutôt, mais ma femme s'est faite violer en réunion il y a quelques années, son procès va pas tarder à commencer et c'est très dur à vivre tu sais.

\- Oh – Bella avait l'air réellement mal à l'aise. Elle basculait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose et se ravisait au dernier moment, avant de se lancer, une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett: Ecoute, je sais franchement pas quoi te répondre. Simplement n'oublie pas que les gens qui viennent ici sont des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, même si c'est dur pour toi, tu as fait le serment de les servir et de les protéger. »

Elle me prit deux cafés des mains et retourna vers notre bureau. Emmett et moi la regardions partir, bouches bées. Je m'étais attendu à une remarque du genre « ohlàlà je suis tellement désolée », mais non. Elle l'avait limite remis à sa place. Et vu la tête d'Emmett, lui aussi était choqué.

Je retournais rapidement au bureau, laissant Em' dans ses pensées, redistribuai les boissons et repris l'interrogatoire:

« -Bien, Laura, déjà, sache que quoi que ton père t'ai dit, ou fait, sache que rien n'est de ta faute, d'accord? Les papas n'ont pas à se comporter comme ça avec leur enfant. Les papas, ça doit acheter des crèmes glacées et apprendre à faire du vélo, d'accord? Pas toucher les nenettes. Tu le comprends ça?

\- Oui. Mais j'étais en jupe la première fois. Alors c'est quand même un peu ma faute non?

\- Non ma grande, rien n'est de ta faute. Les papas ça sait que même si leur fille porte une jupe, ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher les nenettes. Et puis de toute façon, tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas, donc tu vois, rien n'est de ta faute. »

Sauf qu'au lieu d'acquiesser et de me faire un petit sourire comme elle avait pu en faire un à Bella, elle écarquilla ses yeux avant de les fixer sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. _Putain dites moi qu'elle a dit non à son père..._

Avant que je n'en parle à la petite Laura, Bella qui était assise à ma gauche m'a méchamment frappé le bras du revers de sa main. J'allais avoir un bleu!

« Ne l'écoute pas Laura, ce mec est un abruti fini. C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas dit non à ton père que ça fait de toi une coupable. C'est pas parce que tu ne lui as pas dit non, qu'il ne t'a pas... -Bella s'arreta un instant et déglutit- violé. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire que tu ne voulais pas, hein, parce que après tout, c'est ton papa. Et on ne dit pas non à son papa. C'est lui qui te nourri, qui te rassure quand tu fais un cauchemar, alors même si tu ne voulais pas, tu ne lui as rien dit. Mais écoutes moi bien, tu es trop jeune pour t'opposer, ton père le savait et en a profité. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Tu le comprends? »

Laura fit oui de la tête en lui souriant. Et moi, j'étais passé pour un « abruti fini »...

Bella continua à récolter les infos:

« -Avant qu'on fasse une pause, tu allais nous parler du zizi de ton papa... -j'ai eu du mal à déglutir.

\- Oui

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avec son zizi ton papa?

\- Il m'a fait saigner.

\- Où ça?

\- Entre mes jambes. Et ça faisait très mal! -La petite s'est mise à pleurer alors que sa mère se liquéfiait sur sa chaise. Aussitôt Bella s'allongea à moitié sur le bureau pour attrapper la main de la petite qu'elle posa sur le bureau en se rasseyant.

\- Ton père ira en prison pour ce qu'il a fait, tu m'entends. Parce que ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est une très grosse bêtise. Plus jamais il ne te touchera et tu es en sécurité ici. Tu peux tout nous raconter.

\- Il a mis son zizi ici – dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en montrant du doigt son entrejambe recouvert par son jean. C'était trop grand, ça faisait trop mal.

\- D'accord. J'ai encore quelques questions. Heu... -Cette fois je vis bien que Bella était génée. Elle se pinca l'arrête du nez en ayant l'air d'être soudainement très fatiguée. - Est ce que son zizi, il l'a mis ailleurs? -Sa mère partit dans ses sanglots incontrôlables, les doigts de Jasper s'arrêterent de taper sur le clavier et je recrachais ma gorgée de café.

\- Oui -j'allais gerber- Une fois il l'a mis dans ma bouche. Mais j'ai vomi alors il a pas recommencé. -Je vis Bella faire un sourire en coin. Avant de le perdre rapidement pour une nouvelle question:

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre endroit où il l'a mis?

\- Une fois sur mon ventre. Et ya un truc très bizarre qui en est sorti. Comme le blanc de l'oeuf quand il est pas cuit. »

Bella avait alors fini l'interrogatoire de la petite. Ne nous restaient que les questions pour la mère. Nom, prénom, adresse du père, ce genre de trucs.

Mademoiselle Winston et sa fille étaient reparties en fin d'après midi. J'avais réussi à ne pas vomir, mais je n'avais pas non plus réussi à manger.

Dans la nuit, des collègues allaient chopper ce bâtard et nous allions devoir l'interroger le jour suivant, pendant que la petite Laura allait devoir passer à la médecine légale. Ca allait être dur pour tout le monde. C'est pour cela qu'avant de partir du bureau, alors que mon père passait près de nous, j'ai lancé à Bella:

« -Tu veux venir à la maison? La journée de demain sera longue, on devrait plutôt se vider la tête après tout ce qu'on a entendu aujourd'hui...

\- Ah heu, et bien je sais pas trop...

\- Bella, s'il te plaît -je l'avais presque supplié en attrapant instinctivement sa main alors qu'elle s'éloignait à reculons vers la sortie.

\- Heu, il y a quoi de prévu chez les Cullen ce soir? -Avait-elle demandé avec un petit rire nerveux. Elle qui ne laissait que rarement transparaître ses émotions, c'était plutôt rigolo de la voir comme ça.

\- Oh bin rien de transcendant hein. Ma mère va avoir cuisiné. On mangera tranquille sans parler du boulot -comme je voyais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, j'ai dû me forcer à rajouter: si t'es fatiguée, tu pourras repartir après le repas, je t'oblige à rien. » Elle avait eu l'air si fragile quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partait avec nous. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi timide.

Nous faisions donc la route vers la villa. Mon père avait pris son propre véhicule, nous étions donc les quatre dans ma volvo, Bella assise à côté de moi. Je la voyais jouer nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa veste, le regard perdu quelque part de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. J'aurais payé cher pour savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

Moi, je ne pouvais penser qu'à cette assurance dont elle avait fait preuve avec la gamine. Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et pour être honnête, ce charisme était assez excitant chez elle. La capote dans ma poche me hurlait « _Utilise moi!_ ».

Une fois garé devant la villa, Bella avait poussé un profond soupir. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie d'être là, et j'aurais peut-être pas dû insister. Elle avait lâché l'info comme quoi elle n'avait plus de mère et peut-être qu'être plongée dans une famille allait lui rappeler ce manque. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur la sienne qui était sur son genou. Comme si je pouvais retirer tout ce qu'elle portait de négatif en elle. Son regard croisa le mien et j'aurais voulu rester comme ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett: « Allez les amoureux, sortez votre cul de là, j'ai faim! »

Elle explosa de rire en dégageant sa main de la mienne avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Au moins, elle n'avait pas repris Emmett. Est-ce que nous étions un couple? Non biensûr que non on n'était pas un couple. Elle m'avait -incroyablement bien- sucer dans des chiottes avant que l'on se rencontre, ça faisait pas de nous un couple. Non. Mais j'aimais tellement bosser avec elle. Lui apporter son café. Lui proposer un gâteau, qu'elle refusait systématiquement. Aller courir avec elle, même si elle avait plus de vitesse et d'endurance que moi. J'aimais tellement passer du temps avec elle. Et cette fois, j'avais même réussi à la ramener à la maison!

Quand nous franchîmes le pas de la porte, une délicieuse odeur de lasagne nous submergea. Ma mère était une formidable cuisinière. Mon père se garait tout juste devant la maison que j'amenai Bella avec moi dans la cuisine pour la présenter à ma mère. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant, au cas où elle stressait. Ma pauvre mère, elle avait entendu parler de Bella pendant si longtemps. Il fallait dire qu'Emmett était particulièrement lourd avec ça aussi. Il se doutait bien, Jasper aussi, qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent...

Ma mère était en train de découper des radis pour l'entrée quand nous entrions dans la pièce.

« 'Man, je voudrais te présenter Bella »

J'avais fait sursauter ma mère qui était concentrée pour ne pas se couper! Elle se retourna une main sur la poitrine en rigolant. Aussitôt que le regard de ma mère se posa sur Bella, un grand sourire s'afficha que son visage:

« -Oh Bella! Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer! Tu es aussi jolie que me l'avait dit mon fils. -Avait elle dit en me faisant un clin d'oeil et en tendant sa main à Bella- Je suis Esmée.

\- Enchantée. -Avait poliment répondu l'intéréssée. Avez vous besoin d'aide en cuisine? -Avait-elle ajouté en désignant la cuisine d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Quoi? Nan, pas du tout, la cuisine c'est moi - avait rit ma mère- va plutôt te poser dans le salon ma belle. »

Ma mère m'avait fait un clin d'oeil discret et n'arrêtait pas de sourire, je crois qu'elle, comme les hommes de la famille, l'avait vite acceptée parmi nous. Je posais distraitement ma main sur les reins de ma belle et la conduisit au salon retrouver Emmett et Jasper et rencontrer Alice et Rosalie. Nous entendions vaguement mon père rejoindre ma mère.

« -Bella, je te présente ma grande soeur Rosalie, et la petite cadette, Alice.

\- Enchantée -Avait fait Bella timidement. Mais c'était sans compter Alice qui venait de se jeter au cou de Bella.

\- AAH mais je suis tellement contente de faire enfin ta connaissance! Depuis le temps qu'Edward nous parle de toi! Viens, viens t'asseoir avec nous! »

Et elle la traîna sur le canapé, sur lequel il n'y avait plus de place pour moi. Je dûs m'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux. Laissant ma belle aux griffes d'Alice qui s'était permise de poser son bras autour de ses épaules. Avais-je le droit d'être jaloux?

Même Rosalie qui était bien morose avec l'approche du procès avait souris. La pauvre Bella avait dû subir le blablatage incessant d'Alice sur la mode, les chaussures et la dernière coupe de cheveux en vogue. Au moins, elle commençait à se détendre. Enfin jusqu'à ce que ma mère annonce que le repas était prêt. Là, j'ai pu voir ma collègue se tendre alors que tout le monde s'était levé d'un bond pour se diriger vers la table.

Elle suivit timidement le groupe et se stoppa une fois arrivée à côté de la table en chêne massif. « Viens » lui soufflais-je en lui tendant la main pour la conduire à la chaise à côté de la mienne. Tant qu'à faire, je voulais là garder à mes côtés. A peine assis, Em' avait proposé qu'après le repas nous sortions, entre jeunes, en boîte, histoire d'oublier la journée qui venait de se passer ainsi que celle que l'on allait devoir gérer le lendemain.

Em m'avait confié avoir été blessé par la remarque que lui avait fait Bella, comme quoi il devait s'occuper de toutes les plaintes, même de celles pour viol. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais avait été choqué de l'entendre de la bouche d'une... stagiaire. Du coup, on allait le retrouver le lendemain sur l'affaire.

Tout le monde avait acquiessé pour la sortie en boîte, et je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à ma dernière sortie... celle où j'avais rencontré Bella.

Alice s'était plainte de ne pas avoir de sel pour manger ses radis et avant qu'Emmett ne lui réponde qu'elle n'avait qu'à bouger ses fesses, Bella s'était figée et avait posé ses mains sur la table, comme si elle avait été prète à aller le chercher elle même. Je continuais donc à penser qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ma famille et que ce repas était une mauvaise idée. Même si c'était la première fois que je la voyais manger et qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rit que ce soir.

Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, sans aucune arrière pensée, comme pour lui dire « t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini. Courage! »

« -Alors Bella -fit ma mère- j'ai appris que si vous aviez intégré la brigade, c'est parce que vous aviez dit que les flics étaient des incompétants, c'est toujours ce que vous pensez?

\- Honnêtement? - Elle éclata de rire- plus je passe de temps avec eux, plus ça confirme ce que je pensais, mais au moins je me marre bien!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, mais -son rire se tut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé- j'apprends beaucoup avec eux.

\- Et dites moi Bella, mes hommes ne m'ont, en fait, pas dit grand chose sur vous. Vous avez des frères et soeurs? -Bella avala la bouchée de lasagne qu'elle mâchait et répondit:

\- Non. -Mais ma mère était determinée à apprendre quelque chose...

\- Et tes parents, ils font quoi dans la vie? -Bella goba une nouvelle bouchée pour se laisser du temps avant de répondre et je me sentis con de ne pas avoir prévenu ma mère que celle de Bella était morte.

\- Hey bien, ma mère est morte. Et mon père heuuu... bin lui aussi. Par contre vos lasagnes sont excellentes Madame Cullen. Vous avez vu comme je suis mauvaise pour changer discrètement de conversation. » avait-elle fait en rigolant.

Ma mère se sentait mal. Elle n'osait plus croiser son regard, même si Bella, elle, était vite passée à autre chose et racontait je ne sais plus quoi à Rosalie qui avait rit.


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Chapitre posté en direct de mon lieu de vacances 8)_

Chapitre 7

Bella POV

Sur l'air de Era Istrefi, Bonbon

Nous étions en route vers une boîte de nuit. Les garçons voulaient décharger le dossier « Laura ». C'était intrigant de voir comme ça avait pu les choquer. Est-ce que s'ils savaient mon histoire à moi, ils seraient choqués aussi? Est-ce que Edward continuerait à poser sa main sur ma cuisse, l'air de rien? Ou est-ce qu'il aurait trop peur de me faire du mal?

Je fus coupée de mes réflexions par Emmett:

« -Ma Rosie, tu es certaine de vouloir venir avec nous?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je vais m'asseoir à une table et boire un verre en te regardant danser. Tu es beau quand tu danses tu sais.

\- Quoi? Seulement quand je danse? »

Il avait réussi à faire rire sa jolie blonde et quelque chose me disait qu'il passait son temps à essayer de la faire rire.

Et Rosalie, quel avait été le comportement de la famille à la suite de son viol? L'avait-elle rejetté? Emmett sortait-il avec elle avant qu'elle subisse l'horreur?

Edward avait dit à Laura qu'elle n'avait pas été responsable de ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Il lui avait dit que c'était exclusivement la faute de son père. Est-ce qu'il penserait la même chose de moi?

Non. S'il savait, il ne toucherait plus ma cuisse. Il ne me parlerait plus de son préservatif. Il ne voudrait plus me toucher. Et peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler, parce que comme Laura, je n'avais pas dit « non » à mon père. Allait-il penser que je n'avais eu que ce que je méritais? Allait-il penser que j'avais demandé tout ça à mon père?

Mon dieu que ces Cullen me faisaient réfléchir. J'aurais franchement mieux fait de choisir la prison.

Parce que j'avais mangé chez eux. Madame Cullen s'était pliée en quatre pour ce repas. Elle avait été d'une infinie tendresse et semblait heureuse de me rencontrer. Elle s'était mis au service de sa famille, avec plaisir et pas servitude. Le Commissaire Cullen montrait également une grande douceur pour sa femme et ses enfants. Quand Alice avait voulu du sel... elle était allée se le chercher.

Alors était-ce bien ça. C'était ma famille à moi qui déconnait? Est-ce que c'était ça, je m'étais juste faite abusée gratuitement pendant des années? Mon père était-il mort à force de déconner et pas parce que je n'avais jamais su l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu? Il avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'années à essayer de me faire _jouir_ sans jamais y arriver. J'ai découvert que cette obsession de la jouissance féminine était en fait bien commune parmis les hommes.

 _« Réveille toi salope, j'ai une idée. »_

 _Il était venu me chercher dans la cave, m'avait attrapé les cheveux pour me mettre sur mes pieds, mal assurés, et m'avait traîné dans les escaliers jusque dans le salon, où la télé était allumée, il y avait de la neige sur l'écran._

 _« Assied toi » Avait-il ordonné en me poussant sur le canapé._

 _Je m'étais alors assise le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, attendant de savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête._

 _Il s'était glissé derrière moi, collant son torse contre mon dos. Je sentais son souffle dégueulasse sur ma nuque. Il posa ses pieds sur le canapé, de chaque côté de moi, attrappa vivement l'arrière de mes genoux et les posa sur ses cuisses, de sorte à m'ouvrir complètement._

 _Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui allait m'arriver, je pouvais sentir son sexe dans le bas de mon dos et priais juste pour ne pas subir une énième sodomie. Ça me faisait tellement mal._

 _Mais non, au lieu de ça, il démarra un film. L'image était d'abord trouble avant un focus sur un petit garçon qui ne portait qu'un marcel crade. L'enfant pleurait et suppliait. C'était la première fois que je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à subir ce genre de chose._

 _Un homme s'approchait du garçon, mon père se tendit et éteigna sa clope... sur la peau de ma poitrine. J'avais refoulé mes larmes et tout bruit qui aurait pu sortir de ma bouche. Alors que l'homme était en train de sauvagement sodomiser le gosse, mon père commença à me caresser ce qu'il appelait ma chatte. Ses doigts bougeaient rapidement et grossièrement sur mon sexe. Ses ongles me griffaient alors qu'il s'excitait tout seul sur la vidéo. J'avais arrêté de regarder, préférant fixer une tache sur le mur._

 _Mon père se lassa très vite de mon manque de réaction et avait inséré trois doigts en moi qui me brulaient de l'intérieur. J'essayais de me focaliser sur cette tâche sur le mur pour penser à autre chose mais il me griffait de l'interieur. Heureusement la vidéo s'est vite terminée. Mon père a hurlé qu'il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre qu'une pétasse frigide, il m'avait ensuite conduite en haut des escaliers de ma cave et m'avait poussé avec son pied, me faisant chuter. J'avais dégringolé les marches et étais restée inconsciente plusieurs jours._

Nous étions déjà garés sur le parking sans même que je m'en sois apperçue. Jasper et Alice, dans la seconde voiture, étaient en train de descendre. Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà sortis également. Edward et moi étions encore assis. En silence à fixer droit devant nous.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien? Je suis désolé pour la bourde de ma mère, tu sais.

\- T'inquiète. T'inquiète, tout va bien. Je passe une très bonne soirée.

\- Tant mieux alors. » Fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un magnifique sourire. Ce mec était vraiment beau.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les six à l'interieur et prîmes directement une grande table. Les hommes étaient partis nous chercher les boissons au bar. Pour ma part, j'avais demandé une bouteille d'eau. Dans un endroit pareil, il était hors de question que je boive de l'alcool. Toujours avoir l'esprit clair en cas d'agression. Et une bouteille, parce que je voulais être certaine que personne n'ait pu mettre quoi que ce soit dans mon eau. Je n'étais pas parano, juste prudente.

Alice était en train de parler toute seule du choix de la prochaine couverture de son magasine et Rosalie avait le regard fixé sur ses mains, posées sur la table. Elle me faisait vraiment de la peine. Est-ce que moi aussi je ressemblais à ça? Toujours l'air apitoyé. Portant un fardeau sur mes épaules? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se bouge le cul.

Alors qu'une de mes chansons préférées du moment égrena ses premières notes, Bonbon d'Era Istrefi, je lui ai attrappé les mains et sans délicatesse je l'ai tirée de sa chaise. J'ai crié à Alice de garder nos places sans même la regarder.

« -Bella, Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais? -Me cria Rosalie qui avait l'air paniquée. Je peux comprendre, les mecs avaient tous l'air libidineux ce soir.

\- On va danser Rosalie!

\- Non, non, je veux pas Bella, je veux pas aller sur la piste. J'ai peur. Je sais qu'Emmett t'as parler, je peux pas faire ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces! »

J'entendais la panique dans sa voix mais c'était pas Emmett qui allait la remettre sur les rails. Je lui criai pour couvrir la musique: « Tu es toujours en vie Rosalie! N'agis pas comme si tu étais morte ce jour là! Alors ferme tes yeux! Ya que toi et moi ici. Et tu risques rien. Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les hommes de te regarder, par contre nous, on peut les empêcher de s'approcher, alors maintenant tu fermes tes yeux et tu danses! »

Elle ferma ses yeux, et c'était déjà un effort surhumain. Je le savais. S'en remettre totalement à moi après ce qu'elle avait vécu... Elle était totalement immobile sur la piste mais gardait ses yeux fermés.

« Tu entends la musique? Tu la sens entrer en toi? Suis la, juste ça. »

Elle resta encore quelques moments immobile puis le refrain commença et Rosalie commença à bouger sa tête, puis ses épaules, ses hanches et c'était gagné! Elle se déhanchait complètement.

Alors biensûr, j'avais du virer quelques mecs qui avaient tenté de s'approcher de nous. Deux meufs immobiles sur la piste, ça incitait ces connards à s'approcher, mais ils avaient tous compris avec un joli doigt d'honneur que c'était même pas la peine de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Sauf qu'une fois que Rosalie était bien au taquet, le sourire sur les lèvres, et continuait à danser les yeux fermés, la musique s'est finie. J'ai eu peur qu'elle aussi s'arrête, mais non, Bailar de Deorro se lança. Et Rosalie se déhancha à la limite de l'indescence. Nous rigolions toutes les deux comme des enfants insousciantes. Quand le refrain démarra, je lui criai d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit à quel point nous étions en train de faire fantasmer les hommes autour de moi, mais je lui ai souri, et elle reprit sa danse. Je sautais dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air. Je veillais à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille, parce qu'elle avait eu confiance en moi, et je ne voulais pas la faire regretter.

Je chantais à tue tête quand je vis Emmett et Edward qui s'approchaient de nous. Alice et Jasper dansant plus loin. Rosalie vit la même chose que nous, et eut un sourire encore plus grand. Je n'avais pas à me soucier de savoir si elle voulait de sa présence ou pas. Elle en était juste ravie.

Alors qu'on s'appretait à danser avec eux, c'est Katy Perry qui s'est mis à chanter sur Rise.

Le son était bien plus doux. Edward vint directement poser ses mains sur mes reins et nous fit bouger en rond en rythme. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne avec une tendresse que je n'avais jamais connue. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de passer mes mains derrière sa nuque et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Nous étions bien, nous n'étions que deux dans une bulle qui pourrait ne jamais exploser.

Quand la chanson se fit plus intense, il ne fit que me serrer plus fort. Et j'étais bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, la possibilité qu'une autre personne que moi puisse me garder en sécurité m'a effleuré l'esprit. Cet homme réussissait à calmer mes angoisses les plus fortes (il arrivait à les créer aussi, mais c'était autre chose), il réussissait même à me faire manger, à sauter mes séances de sport... nan en fait il me faisait juste faire n'importe quoi... mais ce n'importe quoi là, il me plaisait bien.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ailleurs que dans ses bras à ce moment là, mais la musique changea à nouveau. Et nous reprîmes un rythme endiablé, rejoins par Alice et Jasper. Nous dansions en cercle, en groupe, et nous étions tellement bien.

Arriva tout de même le moment où nous avions dû rentrer. Le lendemain s'annonçait déjà difficile. J'étais donc remontée dans la voiture d'Edward, toujours avec Emmett et Rosalie, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Edward s'était garé chez lui, laissant le moteur tourner. Il voulait sûrement déposer sa famille avant de me raccompagner chez moi, mais moi je ne le voyais pas comme ça. J'avais passé une super soirée. Pleine de remises en questions, mais j'avais beaucoup aimé. Et je voulais le remercier. Et... on ne m'avait appris qu'une seule façon de remercier un homme.

 _Alors le chapitre est un peu court, mais je me devais de le couper au bon moment pour bien faire ma sadique XD_

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

 _Bises à vous_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les filles!**

 **Quel plaisir de vous retrouver!**

 **Je suis rentrée de vacances hier soir. Pendant mes vacances, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de répondre à vos reviews. Merci à vous qui commentez chaque chapitre. J'attends systématiquement vos critiques avec excitation et anxiété!XD Merci également à 1christelle1 et Silly girl. He doesn't care d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :) Merci à vous qui me suivez et qui me mettaient dans vos favoris. Plusieurs d'entres vous avez été intriguées par le fait que Rosalie se soit si facilement laissée faire. Je crois qu'au fond, sous une épaisse couche de douleurs, elle veut s'en sortir. Et qui de mieux placé pour trouver les mots que Bella?**

 **Bon... sinon passons aux choses sérieuses... je vous ai laissé là dessus:**

 _ **« J'avais passé une super soirée. Pleine de remises en questions, mais j'avais beaucoup aimé. Et je voulais le remercier. Et... on ne m'avait appris qu'une seule façon de remercier un homme. »**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8

Edward POV

Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés avant nous, et la lumière de leur chambre était déjà éteinte. J'avais attendu au volant qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient bien rentrés avant de raccompagner Bella chez elle. Elle avait été tellement belle sur la piste. A se déhancher comme si elle était seule au monde. Elle était à elle seule un appel au sexe. J'allais devoir mettre en oeuvre tout mon savoir vivre pour pouvoir la raccompagner chez elle sans demander à visiter sa chambre. Mais alors que je sombrai dans mes idées lubriques, elle ouvrit sa portière, sortit puis repassa sa tête dans l'habitacle. « Tu viens? » m'avait-elle murmuré. J'étais perdu. Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais. Que nous n'étions que de vieux amants d'un soir. Je devais m'emballer pour rien, elle avait dû oublier un foulard ou je ne sais quoi à l'interieur.

Je sortais à peine de la voiture qu'elle se saisit de ma main pour me conduire à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea directement vers les escaliers qu'elle monta, sans avoir lâché ma main. Elle me conduisait directement à ma chambre. Comment est-ce que je pouvais dire non à ça? Arrivée sur le palier, elle était perdue, alors je ris en passant devant elle, sans lâcher sa main. Sa peau était tellement douce. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et la fit rentrer.

Elle laissa ma main pour me regarder droit dans les yeux en reculant jusqu'à mon lit. Elle prit son portable pour lancer une musique que je reconnue de suite. _Noche de sexo_ de Boricua Boys. Ça s'annonçait torride. Sans perdre l'équilibre, elle retirait rapidement ses chaussures, sa veste puis son pantalon. Arrivée à mon lit, elle s'allongea sur la largeur, appuyée sur ses coudes, une jambe repliée. En top et sous vêtement. Elle était magnifique.

Elle ne m'avait pas lâché une fois du regard. J'étais presque intimidé. J'étais toujours dans l'entrée de ma chambre et le désir me fit bouger. J'avançais doucement vers mon lit en déboutonnant ma chemise. Je voulais tenter de me donner un air sexy, mais j'avais juste l'impression d'être ridicule. Arrivé aux pieds du lit, je fis tomber ma chemise avant de défaire mon pantalon. Son regard brûlait ma peau, et face à elle, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je récupérai le préservatif qui traînait dans le fond de ma poche depuis plus d'un mois avant que mon pantalon ne tombe sur mes chevilles.

Alors que j'allais me glisser sur elle, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit glisser mon boxer qui rejoignit mon pantalon. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ça, sa langue glissa de bas en haut sur mon membre, m'arrachant un grognement. Elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans sa bouche que je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser gentillement alors que je me mettais à genoux devant elle. Avec un sourire je lui dis:

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi. Et d'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ce fameux soir tu m'as fait découvrir deux trois trucs. Je sais pas où tu as appris ça, mais c'était formidable. »

Et comme je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me parle de ses ex, j'ai posé ma bouche sur la sienne. Doucement, tendrement. Avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

HEIIIN? QUOIII? Bon bin voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait. Je tombais amoureux...

Sans quitter sa bouche, je l'ai doucement repoussée en arrière de sorte à l'allonger sur le dos. J'avais placé une jambe entre les siennes et mes avants bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle commença à se frotter sensuellement contre ma jambe, mais j'émis un claquement de langue. Je ne voulais pas être vulgaire avec elle, je voulais prendre le temps que nous n'avions pas pris la première fois. Ma bouche vint picorer sa joue, son oreille, son cou alors que ses mains commençaient à caresser mon dos. Je fis courir ma langue sur son cou, la faisant soupirer, et je me rendis compte que son t shirt était de trop. Je plaçais une main sur sa hanche, et remontais son vêtement le long de ses côtes. Elle dut comprendre ce que je voulais car, à la force de ses abdos, elle souleva ses épaules et le haut de son dos pour que je puisse le lui retirer.

Aussitôt elle glissa ses mains sous son dos, dégraffant son soutien gorge et le retirant dans un même mouvement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remettre à genoux pour la regarder. Elle était tellement belle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et je revins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient tellement douces. Nos langues se caressaient, se chamaillaient, se retrouvaient... Elles formaient un ballet magique.

Après avoir embrassé et caressé tendrement sa poitrine, j'en voulus plus et lui retirai son sous vêtement. « Tu es tellement belle. ». Elle me regardait, impassible et j'aurais aimé savoir tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Alors que j'avais d'autres projets pour ma bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir l'embrasser. J'essayais comme un fou de réfreiner le désir qui me submergeait. Je voulais tellement la traiter comme une princesse, mais j'étais allongé sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle avait écarté ses jambes afin de nous rapprocher pour ce baiser. Nous étions sexe tendu contre sexe mouillé, et putain que c'était difficile pour moi de ne pas la faire mienne de suite.

Avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait, je m'étais écarté d'elle, alors qu'elle arqua silencieusement un sourcil. Je ne pus que l'embrasser à nouveau avant de couvrir son ventre de baisers. Et de les descendre de plus en plus bas. Elle roulait doucement du bassin en me souriant. Et elle avait le sourire le plus coquin que je connaisse. Arrivé à son sexe, je glissais ma langue de bas en haut, pour la goûter. Et elle avait un parfum que je voudrais gouter tous les jours de ma vie! Elle n'était pas aussi lubrifiée que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais j'essayais de ne pas me vexer. Ma langue vint directement caresser son clitoris voulant y remédier. Et elle soupira de plaisir. Alors que je la titillais gentillement, je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder. Sa tête profondement enfoncée dans le matelas, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses doigts étaient cramponnés aux draps. Il ne m'en avait pas fallut plus pour me rassurer sur mes compétentes et ma langue se fit un peu plus forte alors que j'entrai doucement un doigt en elle.

Clairement la lubrification n'était plus un problème, j'avais la preuve que ce que je lui faisais lui plaisait. J'avais tellement envie de voir à quel point elle serait belle en jouissant contre ma bouche. Je crochetai alors mon doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et vint stimuler une zone qui la fit aussitôt arquer le dos. Elle haletait de plaisir. Très vite, ses jambes ont commençé à trembler, j'inserrai un deuxième doigt et leur inculquai un rythme plus rapide. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ma belle pour se mettre à convulser, laissant s'échapper une longue plainte hyper sexy.

J'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses et faisais de légers va-et-vient avec mes doigts le temps qu'elle redescende. Quand son corps se détendit complètement, je revins m'allonger sur elle, en appui sur mes genoux et les coudes. Un splendide sourire irradiait sur son visage et elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux.

A ce moment là, j'aurais pu lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux. C'était approprié comme moment. Mais en même temps, ce moment était trop beau pour être gâché par un hypothétique râteau. Et j'étais pas trop chaud à l'idée d'une honte pareille. Alors je n'ai rien dit, préférant caresser sa langue avec la mienne.

A tâtons, j'ai cherché le préservatif sur le draps, et ai bagarré pour réussir à le sortir de l'emballage sans quitter la bouche de Bella. Je m'équipais alors que j'embrassais son nez, son front, ses joues. Sans la quitter des yeux. Depuis son arrivée au Commisariat, elle m'avait semblée tellement inaccessible que j'avais encore du mal à me rendre compte que sa peau chaude et luisante était tout contre la mienne, et qu'elle était prète à s'offrir à moi.

Je plaçais ma verge à son entrée et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Lui laissant, on ne sait jamais, le temps de me dire à quel point elle m'aimait. Ou au moins à quel point j'étais important à ses yeux. Mais non. Je savais bien que je me faisais des films, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Elle ne dit rien mais me souria avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je profitai de son baiser pour m'immiscer doucement en elle. Malgré le latex, je la sentis si chaude, si mouillée, et si sérrée que je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son prénom. Elle encercla mes hanches de ses jambes et je posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou avant de replonger doucement à nouveau en elle. J'entamai de lents va-et-vient alors qu'elle ondulait ses hanches en rythme avec moi. Cette femme était formidable.

Je plongeai mon nez dans ses cheveux, et suçai la peau de son cou. Elle avait un petit goût salé qui me plaisait beaucoup. Une de ses mains caressait mon dos en de légères volutes alors que sa seconde était dans mes cheveux, les tirant gentillement à chaque fois que j'entrais entièrement en elle.

Nous y allions lentement, et c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître avant. Je ressentais le moindre de ses frissons, la plus petite contraction de son vagin autour de moi. Elle gémissait doucement mais de la façon la plus érotique qui soit.

«Oh Bella, c'est tellement bon » Avais-je grogné entre deux poussées. J'avais eu du mal à reconnaître ma voix tellement elle était voilée par le plaisir. Je faisais un énième va et vient en elle quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Et vu la façon dont elle m'avait allumée en entrant dans ma chambre, j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle soit du genre timide au lit.

C'était peut-être l'affaire Laura Winston qui me travaillait au plus mauvais moment mais j'eus une sueur froide en n'entendant pas de réponse. Je stoppai tout mouvement, restant au plus profond de son corps et me redressai pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient humides, un peu trop, mais elle me fit un magnifique sourire.

« - Bella ça va? -Fis-je, inquiet.

\- Ca va très bien, c'est très bon » M'avait-elle répondu en caressant ma joue, ses doigts étaient une plume sur ma peau. Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle décrocheta ses pieds pour les poser sur le matelas, s'en servant pour imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Perdant toute once de contrôle, je gémis bruyamment en laissant tomber ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue comme ça avec moi. Ceci dit, je la laissais décider du rythme, me laissant totalement faire. Elle allait de plus en plus vite.

N'y tenant plus, je me suis saisi de ses bras et les ai fait passer au dessus de sa tête. J'ai entrelacé nos doigts et l'ai embrassé fougueusement avant de donner un rythme soutenu à notre échange, nous faisant grogner de plaisir. Rapidement, je l'ai senti se resserrer autour de moi alors que ses doigts se cramponnèrent aux miens et que sa tête s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans le matelas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son prénom en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse autour de moi. J'ai du écraser ma bouche contre la sienne pour ne pas qu'elle fasse trop de bruit, et n'eus besoin que d'un nouveau mouvement en elle pour jouir à mon tour, ma bouche toujours contre la sienne.

J'étais vidé de toute énergie et ne voulais pas quitter son étreinte. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ma nuque et ma tête était revenue naturellement se lover dans son cou. Je m'étais retiré d'elle et nous étions restés un long moment ainsi. Paisibles. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque à peu près à la normale, je m'étais levé jetter la capote et m'étais réinstallé à côté d'elle, qui avait à peine bougé. Je l'avais doucement attirée à moi, sa tête sur mon torse, elle jouait distraitement avec les quelques poils de mon torse.

Je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir comme une merde, mais je sentais que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. J'eus juste le temps de lâcher, dans un moment d'égarement profond un: « Je t'aime ». A ce moment, je priais juste pour m'endormir avant de l'entendre se fâcher contre moi, mais dans un demi sommeil, j'entendis: « Faut que je rentre chez moi ».

J'eus vraiment de la peine en me réveillant nu et seul. Comme si je l'avais rêvé. Comme si cette nuit ne s'était jamais passée. Mais je n'avais pas pu imaginer ses sourires, la douceur de sa langue, ni cette impression d'être complet en elle.

Après une bonne douche, je descendis prendre mon petit dej et ne trouvais que les femmes de la maison.

« -Bonjour mesdames. -Fis-je en me frottant une énième fois les yeux. Ou sont les mecs?

\- Eddy, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis. Tu es à la bourre! » M'avait répondu Rosalie avec un grand sourire. La sortie avec Bella lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. A elle aussi.

J'avais couru à ma voiture, faisant rire ma mère et mes soeurs et filé au poste. L'ascenseur avait décidé de monter à une vitesse incroyablement lente ce jour là. Exprès pour me faire chier. Il fallait que je parle à Bella. Est-ce que je lui avais fait peur en lui disant être amoureux d'elle? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait entendu? Est-ce que j'étais bel et bien amoureux d'elle? Oui biensûr que oui. Je voulais faire des barbecues avec elle dans le jardin de mes parents, je voulais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à lui faire un bébé, je voulais...

Ola! Edward calme toi! Tu ne sais rien d'elle!

A part que c'est une bombe au lit!

Les portes s'ouvrirent et mes yeux tombèrent directement sur notre bureau. Em' et Jazz étaient assis côte à côte, leur regard dans le vide. En m'approchant je vis leur tasse de café pleines qui ne fumaient déjà plus et deux patisseries intactes devant Emmett.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« -Bonjour messieurs! - Avais-je fais avec un peu trop d'entrain. J'étais sûr que c'était écrit sur mon front que Bella et moi avions fait l'amour.

\- Salut -avait-ils répondu à l'unisson, leurs yeux toujours dans le vague.

\- Bon, quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe?

\- Le père de la petite Laura est sur le point d'arriver...

\- Ok, et? - Mais son absence me sauta aux yeux- Où est Bella? »


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut les filles!_

 _Je poste avec un peu d'avance la suite de la fic parce que j'ai vraiment aimé vos reviews 3_

 _Vous m'avez fait rire avec vos commentaires sur Edward XD. Je vais prendre sa défence, obligé, c'est mon perso 3 Est-ce que vous savez qu'en France une femme sur dix a été ou sera victime de viol? Maintenant regarder votre nombre d'amis sur Facebook, regardez toutes les femmes qui sont dans vos contacts et dites vous qu'une sur dix a été victime et que vous n'avez peut-être rien vu. Et puis la première fois que mes persos se sont rencontré, c'était pour faire crac-crac dans les toilettes d'une boîte XD alors de là à se douter de...ça._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires!_

 _Merci à pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Oui on peut dire qu'Edward est con quand même... mais en même temps il faut justifier pourquoi Bella considère que tous les flics sont des incapables! Mdrrr_

 _Merci à celles qui se sont ajoutés en tant que followers._

Chapitre 9

Bella POV

« -VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE DE CONNARDS ARROGANTS!

\- Bella calme toi.- Je sentais bien que Commisaire-de-mes-deux commençait à en avoir marre de mon esclandre, mais je m'en foutais pas mal. De toute façon, c'était même pas mon boss. Il n'était rien pour moi. Il pouvait être en colère, il ne le serait jamais autant que moi à ce moment là. Je fis claquer mes deux mains sur son putain de bureau d'arriviste:

\- Ecoutez moi bien Commissaire -j'avais craché son grade comme s'il m'avait brûler la bouche- je suis loin de me calmer! Cette pauvre gosse est au service médico, toute seule, sa connasse de mère veut même pas assister à l'examen, et vous voudriez que je la laisse toute seule alors qu'elle a, elle-même, demandé ma présence? Vous voulez que je lui réponde quoi? Qu'elle est pas au bon étage? Que l'organisation ici est tellement foireuse qu'on peut même pas suivre un dossier, alors encore moins suivre une gamine abusée et humiliée par son père? Vous voulez que je passe un coup de fil pour lui dire qu'elle sera toute seule avec un con de médecin qu'il n'a pas vu une personne vivante depuis les bancs de la fac et qu'il va lui enfoncer un spéculum aussi profondement que son père enfoncait sa queue? C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez? »

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, j'avais choqué MONSIEUR Cullen. Bien fait. Sombre abruti, va! Il n'avait rien répondu et avait écarquillé les yeux. Je soufflais pour me calmer et poursuivis:

« Je vais aller descendre au service médico parce qu' _elle_ l'a demandé, et si ça ne vous convient pas, je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer en prison, je préfère ça plutôt que voir comment vous traitez vos victimes. Ecoutez, vous avez plus d'une dizaine d'étages ici, refondez vos équipes pour faire une spécialité par étage et assurer un suivi à tout le monde. Un étage pour les cyber crimes, un autre pour les vols, les meurtres, enfin démerdez vous, jvais pas faire votre taf à votre place! Maintenant je vais voir Laura parce que sa mère est une conne et son père n'est pas mieux! »

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de me répondre que je claquai déjà la porte de son bureau. Quel connard celui là aussi. L'assistante sociale, Mademoiselle Lauren Smith, était montée , une demie heure plus tôt, au 18ième me chercher parce que Laura avait demandé si « Bella » pouvait être là pendant l'examen. L'assistante sociale... Parlons en des assistantes sociales parce qu'elles aussi ce sont des grosses connasses.

 _Complètement désorientée, sans franchement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je m'étais d'abord réveillée allongée dans une chambre aux murs blancs... et propres! Louches. Pleins de « bip bip » se faisaient entendre et ils avaient été de plus en plus rapides. Mes bras avaient des tuyaux accrochés de partout. Mon lit était confortable. Les draps étaient propres et sentaient bon. Ça aussi c'était louche._

 _Plus tard j'ai su que je me m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital._

 _De looongs jours après mon réveil, on m'avait sorti de l'hôpital pour me faire rentrer dans un bureau pleins de bibelots et de jolis dessins d'arc en ciel._

 _Une putain de connasse décolorée m'avait dit tout savoir. Que ma mère était morte, j'avais alors appris avoir une mère..., elle m'avait parlé de mon père, en des termes que je ne connaissais pas et que je n'avais pas retenus, elle m'avait à nouveau parlé de ma mère et les termes suicide et héritage étaient sortis de sa bouche._

 _Ce que j'avais surtout retenu c'était cette phrase: « Par contre, le soucis, c'est que comme vous êtes majeure, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller toute seule. »_

Sombre conne.

Il se passait trop de choses dans ma tête. Entre la petite Laura qui m'attendait en bas, le Commissaire qui se conduisait en abruti et... et l'incroyable douceur dont Edward avait fait preuve la veille.

Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur la joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement du revers de ma main alors que je passais devant _notre_ bureau où les garçons étaient assis et me dévisageaient.

Bandes de cons.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Et je n'étais pas faible. J'avais survécu. À tout. J'avais tout enduré, tout supporté, j'allais pas me laisser atteindre par des _flics_!

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton du sous-sol, service médico-légal, et vis que le Commisaire avait rejoint son fils et ses collègues.

 _Regarde moi bien, incapable, je ne te crains pas!_

J'avais défié le Commisaire du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il me crie d'aller en prison. Mais rien. Il avait juste sa main de posée sur l'épaule de son fils et me regardait partir.

Une fois les portes fermées, je fondis en larmes. J'aurais tellement préféré aller en prison. J'avais dû stopper ma descente entre le sous sol et le rez de chaussée pour reprendre contenance avant de retrouver Laura. J'étais là pour elle. C'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

A peine sur le palier, je retrouvai _Mademoiselle Smith_ qui était venue me chercher un peu plus tôt et elle me conduisit à Laura avant de m'avoir assuré que l'examen n'avait pas encore débuté.

Nous nous retrouvions dans une petite pièce blanche avec un paravent, d'un côté une chaise pour l'assistante et de l'autre un lit d'auscultation sur lequel était assise la petite blondinette, elle était en position foetale, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son sourire s'étira et son petit corps se détendit. Et contre un mur, le bureau du médecin qui, comme je l'avais supposé, avait l'air bourru et semblait avoir 150 ans.

Je vins me placer à côté de la tête de Laura et ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux en un geste appaisant. Je pris la parole:

« - On t'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je m'en serai doutée... le but c'est que ton papa aille en prison. Tu es d'accord avec moi? -elle acquiessa- Bien, pour ça, on a besoin de preuves. Les preuves, ce sont des éléments qui montreront que oui, ton papa t'a fait du mal.

\- Et les preuves, vous les cherchez où?

\- Laura, ce docteur est là pour aller les chercher dans ton ventre. Là où ton papa mettait son zizi. Sauf que le docteur ne te fera pas de mal. » Avais-je ajouté en foudroyant du regard le médecin centenaire. Je vis le visage de Laura se décomposer. Ca me brisa le coeur et je me saisis de sa petite main. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Même les enfants doivent savoir. Je n'allais pas lui parler de papillons et de flocons de neige alors qu'il allait lui coller un speculum!

Laura, résignée, fixa le plafond en écartant ses jambes alors que le médecin s'approchait pour commencer son examen. Quand je vis la taille de l'instrument, je ne pus me taire. Alors que la petite ne me regardait pas, je fixai le sois disant professionnel, et continuai « Et t'inquiète pas, il va prendre le plus petit appareil qu'il a dans son bureau -je le vis se stopper, fixer l'instrument alors qu'un éclair de lucidité passa à travers son esprit. Il fit demi tour pour prendre un instrument adapté à la taille du corps de Laura – et il va mettre du gel dessus, comme ça, tu n'auras pas mal. » Deuxième éclair de lucidité...

Il put enfin commencer son examen alors que je tenais toujours la main de Laura et continuais à lui caresser les cheveux. Je lui fis parler de son parfum de glace préféré, son dessin animé préféré, elle me parla ensuite de sa passion pour les licornes...

Ce con de médecin avait demandé s'il devait également examiner le réctum de l'enfant et l'assistante sociale, toujours derrière le rideau, et moi avions crié que non, en simultané.

Le médecin sortit ensuite de la pièce pour rédiger son compte rendu et l'assistante sociale m'avait demandé si je pouvais encore rester quelques minutes le temps qu'elle passe un appel. C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée seule avec elle.

« - Tu apprendras à vivre avec. Ca ne te quittera jamais et tu y penseras souvent, mais fais en une force, Laura. Ne laisse jamais ton père te détruire - _Etait-ce vraiment moi qui disais ça?-_ Ecoute, parfois toi tu voudras en parler, et ta maman aura peut-être du mal à l'entendre. Alors jte laisse mon numéro. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi et n'importe quand, tu n'hésites pas, d'accord?

\- Merci Bella. » Fit-elle avant de se jeter à mon cou. Nous étions comme cela quand l'assistante sociale est revenue, me congédiant. Laura allait retrouver sa mère et rentrer chez elle retrouver ses licornes.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes dans le couloir pour récupérer le compte rendu du dinosaure et le lu en remontant à mon étage et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

J'arrivais mécaniquement à notre bureau en finissant de parcourir le dossier quand je vis la mère de Laura, qui faisait face à mes trois collègues, se lever à mon approche. Elle me faisait alors face et je mis mes mains dans mos dos, pour essayer de ne pas la frapper. Aussi, froidement, je l'informais que sa fille l'attendait au sous-sol pour rentrer. Alors cette conne me tendit la main:

« -Merci Mademoiselle Swan d'avoir été là pour elle. -J'avais envie de lui casser chacun de ses doigts. J'avais préféré garder mes mains dans mon dos, laissant la sienne en l'air avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux-

\- Aux vues de l'examen médical, ça fait plusieurs mois que votre fille se fait violer par votre ex mari. Et en plusieurs mois, vous aviez tout le temps de vous rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Mademoiselle Winston. Un changement de comportement, d'appétit, des excuses pour ne pas aller chez son père – je vis son visage devenir livide – vous voyez de quoi je parle. Alors vos remerciements, votre culpabilité ou même vos complaintes, je ne veux pas les entendre. Votre fille a besoin de vous. Alors il est temps d'y aller. »

Et sans se faire prier, elle partit chercher sa fille. Je me laissai tomber sans retenue sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée, soudainement épuisée. Je me frottais le front à la recherche d'un sursaut d'énergie.

Tout en évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward parce que je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir sur son sujet, même si j'entendais encore et encore sa voix murmurer qu'il m'aimait, je lançai:

« - Des nouvelles du père? - C'est Emmett qui répondit:

\- Il n'a rien nié. Je dirai même qu'il souriait comme un porc -Emmett avait une tête de dégoût. J'étais étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait rejoint l'affaire. - Il est en détention en attendant son procès. Ca a été l'examen de la petite?

\- Comme un exam vaginal sur une gosse de cinq ans... » Sombre con...

C'est seulement à ce moment que je vis qu'ils avaient tous les trois une sale tête. Je vis surtout un gros carton sur le bureau. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir plus tôt?

« -C'est quoi ça? - en le désignant du menton.

\- Ce que les collègues ont trouvé lors de la perquis' au domicile du père » Avait répondu Edward en se frottant la nuque.

Edward... j'avais dû porter un col roulé parce qu'il m'avait laissé un suçon dans le cou. Qu'est ce que je devais penser de la douceur qu'il m'avait offerte la veille au soir? Rien! Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Pour éviter de penser au corps d'Edward contre le mien, je me levais pour ouvrir le carton. Les mains tremblantes. Des VHS. Des dizaines de VHS.

« -Et c'est pas la collection STAR WARS. -Avait lancé Emmett dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pourquoi c'est là? -Edward me répondit:

\- Parce qu'on va devoir regarder l'intégralité, à la recherche d'indices permettant d'arrêter ces ordures. Parce que vu que ce sont des cassettes et pas des DVD, ya peu de risque que ça soit Laura dessus. »

Et combien il avait-il de risque que je sois sur l'une d'elle? Mon père appréciait beaucoup les vidéos.

 _« Laisse tomber le repas, j'ai une nouvelle idée pour toi! Comme t'es qu'une connasse frigide, on va tester la douceur! »_

 _La douceur? Vague notion lue dans un des livres que je gardais caché derrière une plainte branlante, au fond de ma cave._

 _Il fit preuve de douceur en m'agrittant les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et m'amena dans le salon. La télé encore une fois allumée._

 _« En même temps, vu que tu vas jouir, ya pas de raison pour que moi non! » Et il me donna un coup de pied derrière mes genoux, me faisant tomber à genoux. J'avais déjà compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il attendait de moi quand il me mettait dans cette position. Je n'aimais pas du tout être étouffée par_ ça, _mais au moins, ça faisait moins mal. Il fallait juste penser à autre chose._

 _0...1...1...2_

 _Lors d'un précédant emménagement, j'avais trouvé un livre de mathématique. Et les maths, c'est plus facile à mémoriser que les capitales... Vous connaissez la suite de Fibonacci? Moi j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions pour la réciter ._

 _3...5...8...13_

 _Il appuya fermemant sur mes joues avec ses doigts crasseux pour me faire ouvrir la bouche et enfonça sa bite jusqu'au fond, me soulevant le coeur. Il attrappa mes cheveux derrière ma tête et fit aller et venir son pénis le plus profondément possible._

 _21...34...55...89_

 _Des larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement sur mes joues alors qu'il s'excitait tout seul._

 _144...233...377...610_

 _Il m'étouffait tellement que ma gorge faisait des bruits étranges et je dûs me concentrer pour respirer par le nez._

 _987...1597..._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche en me disant une énième fois à quel point j'étais bonne. De sa main il me boucha le nez et ferma ma bouche pour que j'avale sa mixture pleine de grumeaux au goût dégueulasse._

 _J'avais déjà pensé sérieusement à le mordre alors qu'il s'excitait dans ma bouche, mais il me faisait trop peur pour risquer une telle chose._

 _« Bien, maintenant c'est ton tour petite traînée. »_

 _Et il m'installa comme la fois précédante devant la télévision. Cette fois il avait opté pour des adultes s'envoyant gaiement en l'air sur un lit._

 _Je fixais une mouche au dessus du poste alors que ses doigts me griffaient de l'intérieur._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _Alors? Des commentaires? Des idées? Hihi_

 _Sinon... vous êtes au moins cinq cents à lire chaque mise à jour et une petite poignée à commenter seulement. Alors je vais faire ma sadique pour de vrai et metterai la suite quand je serai à 30 reviews XD_


	11. Chapter 10

_Je ne savais pas, mais en fait, vous marchez au chantage! XD je n'ai jamais eu autant de review sur un chapitre! Mdrrr J'ai découvers avec plaisir de nouvelles lectrices. Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. C'est important pour moi, vu le sujet abordé, je ne savais pas comment serait accueillie la fic. On m'a demandé, alors je vous le dis à toutes, la fic est terminée (ou quasi) et contient 21 chapitre et un épilogue._

 _Vous m'avez bien fait rire. Vous êtes nombreuses à m'avoir dit « j'espere que Bella n'est pas sur les vidéos »... mais en même temps vous me mettez la pression pour qu'Edward comprenne mdrrrr Vous me faites trop rire!_

 _A suivre... la pire scène de la fic. Si vous n'avez pas le coeur à la lire, demandez moi avant de commencer à lire, je vous enverrai une version censurée ;)_

 _Bon, sinon... est-ce que Bella est sur une vidéo? Sur toutes les vidéos? Si oui est-ce que les garçons vont la reconnaître? Est ce que EDWARD va la reconnaître? Si c'est le cas, comment est-ce que ça va se passer? HAAAN trop de suspens!_

Chapitre 10

Edward POV

Sur Requiem for a dream de Clint Mansell

Nous avions réquisitionné l'observatoire de la salle d'interrogatoire pour regarder les vidéos. Principalement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de fenêtre et que le protocole demandait de visionner _ça_ avec un faible éclairage pour ne perdre aucun indice. On avait donc allumé une petite lampe de bureau parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie d'être plongé dans le noir pour faire ce genre de chose.

Nous nous avions installé un canapé et une table basse, histoire d'être relativement bien installés, parce que des vidéos, il y en avait beaucoup, et ça allait prendre du temps.

Aucun de nous n'avait envie de faire ce boulot. Alors oui biensûr, on avait des chances de trouver des indices sur les connards de pédophiles qu'on s'apprétait à voir. On allait peut-être pouvoir en stopper. On allait peut-être pouvoir retrouver des gosses et les aider à s'en sortir. Ce travail pouvait être utile et primordial. Nous le savions. Mais ça pouvait également n'être qu'une succession d'immondes vidéos pédo desquelles ne sortirait qu'une violente envie de gerber. Et ça aussi on le savait.

Bella assistait à ça. J'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse autre chose, de la paperasse pourquoi pas. Mais mon père m'avait dit que nous passerions moins pour des branleurs si elle voyait ce qu'on devait supporter dans notre travail.

Il avait été largement contrarié par l'engueulade qu'il avait eu avec Bella. Il nous avait d'ailleurs rapporté qu'elle avait clairement exprimé le fait que nous n'étions que des connards arrogants à ses yeux. J'avais été bléssé par l'opinion qu'elle avait de nous. De moi. Nous avions pourtant résolu pas mal d'affaires depuis son arrivée. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle attendait de la police.

Mais le mécontentement de mon père était vite retombé lorsque Mademoiselle Smith l'avait appelé juste après l'examen de Laura pour lui dire à quel point Bella avait été professionnelle et patiente. Qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un flic aussi à l'écoute dans un moment pareil. Je pense même qu'il avait été fier d'elle.

Nous étions sur le canapé. J'étais tout à gauche, mon bras sur l'accoudoir. Jazz à ma droite. À côté de lui se trouvait Emmett et à sa droite se trouvait Bella. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit à côté de moi pour pouvoir la rassurer dans l'épreuve qu'elle allait devoir subir. Mais non. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me fuyait depuis que je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais.

Alors que nous avions tous les trois posé nos pieds sur la petite table, elle avait préféré mettre les siens sous ses fesses, après avoir retiré ses chaussures, se faisant un support pour son éternel bloc note (que je n'avais toujours pas lu).

Jasper, qui voulait en finir rapidement se leva, passa au dessus de mes jambes et alla mettre la première VHS dans le magnétoscope et lança la vidéo.

L'image d'abord floue fit un focus sur le corps nu d'une petite fille, debout de profil. On pouvait clairement voir ses poignets attachés dans son dos. On la voyait des genoux jusqu'à son cou, ses cheveux étaient roux et ondulés mais bien entendu, on ne voyait pas son visage. Et nous qui avions espoir d'avoir un visage pour lancer une reconnaissance faciale... je commençais à me dire que ça n'allait servir à rien. La petite était droite comme un piquet, comme si elle s'était résignée à ce qui allait lui arriver. Comment pouvait-on se résigner à cela?

Les choses se passèrent très vite. Un homme nu apparut sur la droite de l'image, la caméra filma alors plus bas, de sorte à ce que quand l'homme fit tomber l'enfant sur les genoux, nous ne pouvions toujours pas voir son visage, par contre la personne derrière la caméra fit un zoom nous permettant de bien voir ce salaud fourrer sa queue dans la bouche de la gosse.

Bella se mit à prendre des notes à toute vitesse, comme pour éviter de regarder, Emmett, estomaqué, mis sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour éviter de crier, je vis la main de Jasper se crisper sur la télécommande et moi, je ravalai mon vomi.

On a dû visionner une dizaine de ces vidéos. Et la fellation de la toute petite rouquine était... _soft_ par rapport aux autres.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions à faire face à ce genre de vidéos, mais c'était toujours aussi révoltant. Des jeunes garçons, des petites filles... des cheveux bruns, blonds, roux. Des hommes corpulants, squelettiques, petits ou grands. Les personnages changeaient, les décors aussi. Nous avions dû subir toutes sortes d'attouchements. Des caresses aux sodomies, nous avions dû tout supporter. Pour certaines vidéos, nous avions dû faire plusieurs pauses tellement c'était trash. Certains enfants ne réagissaient même plus à ce qu'ils subissaient alors que d'autres hurlaient de martyr et je ne saurais pas dire ce qui était pire.

La seule constante dans ces films étaient l'âge des enfants. Toujours une petite dizaine d'années.

Nous n'avions pas pu voir le moindre visage adulte, mais nous avions réussi à identifier un enfant. Nous étions tellement fiers quand Jasper a fait une photo de l'écran pour entrer le visage d'un jeune garçon dans le CODIS, grand répertoire regroupant toutes les infos possibles sur tout le monde. Mais le moral était retombé lorsque Jazz, le nez plongé sur sa tablette, nous informa que le même petit garçon avait été retrouvé assassiné quinze ans plus tôt au fond d'un ravin. Il n'avait que treize ans.

Trois jours que nous étions sur les vidéos. On n'en pouvait plus. On arrivait au poste, on buvait un café, on regardait les vidéos, on descendait manger à la pause de midi, sans Bella qui préférait rester au bureau avec un livre (et je pouvais comprendre que tout ça puisse lui couper l'appétit!), on remontait, on regardait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que notre journée soit finie. Et on rentrait. L'ambiance à la maison n'était pas des plus gaie à ce moment.

Avec Bella, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Et clairement, avec ce qu'on subissait au boulot, je ne me voyais pas aborder le sujet.

Pendant une vidéo montrant une petit fille passer entre les mains de trois hommes différents, tous plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres, le portable de Bella avait vibré. Il était rare de la voir sur son portable en dehors de recherches pour le boulot. Ça m'avait alors intrigué. Mais elle avait regardé qui essayait de l'appeler, éteint son téléphone et l'avait jeté sur la petite table d'un air absent.

Il ne nous restait que trois ou quatre vidéos avant d'en avoir fini quand nous tombions sur la pire.

L'image montrait une très très jeune fille à la lourde chevelure brune qui ondulait sur les pointes. Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts et son corps de balançait de gauche à droite, timidement. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle portait un short bleu ciel et un débardeur blanc.

Jasper tenta aussitôt d'entrer la photo de l'enfant dans le CODIS mais ne trouva rien.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, tout en béton. Il y avait deux sources de lumière: je devinais une toute petite fenêtre sur la droite et ce qui devait être un hallogène sur la gauche. A l'arrière plan on pouvait voir une chaise et une table de style industriel, en métal.

Ça ressemblait à une cave ou un entrepôt.

« Monte sur la table. » Ordonna la voix d'un homme que l'on ne voyait pas. On vit alors la toute petite fille tenter d'escalader la chaise. Une fois à quatre pattes sur la chaise, elle se hissa sur la table et s'assit dessus en souriant à la caméra comme si elle était fière d'avoir réussi.

« Assieds toi sur le bord. »

Elle obéit. Elle balançait ses pieds nus dans le vide, innocente, insouciante, son regard scannait la pièce, comme si le changement de point de vue avait tout changé. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui allait lui arriver.

Ma gorge se serra. Je détestais vraiment mon boulot certains jours.

« Enlève ton short et ta culotte. »

La petite tourna vivement sa tête vers le camescope en écarquillant les yeux. L'homme répéta son ordre, moins patient. En gesticulant comme elle pouvait, elle retira ses vêtements. Et ne portait plus que son débardeur.

L'homme, sans montrer son visage, entra dans le champ de vision de la caméra qui semblait être posée sur un pied.

« - Elle est où ma maman? -Avait-elle fait avec une voix toute fluette où pointait l'angoisse.

\- Ta maman? Elle est chez elle, toute tranquille. Elle est vraiment contente de plus t'avoir dans ses pattes, tu sais? Elle m'a dit que tu étais inutile et tellement chiante qu'elle a préféré que tu vienne avec moi. Ta mère, elle t'aime pas.

\- Ah bon? »

Même si la caméra était un peu éloignée d'elle, on pouvait voir que la petite avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment ce connard avait-il osé lui dire ça?

« - Allonge toi!

\- Je veux ma maman. - avait prononcé la petite alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

\- Ferme ta gueule! » Avait-il hurlé en poussant la tête de l'enfant vers l'arrière pour qu'elle s'allonge sur la table.

Il lui attrapa les chevilles pour lui lever les jambes avant de les lui écarter. Elle était complètement ouverte, ses toutes petites hanches face à celles, dégueulasses, de ce gros con.

D'une main il défit le bouton de son pantalon et sortit sa bite. Ce connard bandait déjà. Comment peut-on bander devant une gosse à moitié nue? J'espèrais vraiment qu'on pourrait coincer cette ordure!

Il tenait toujours son tout petit pied d'une main quand il empoigna sa bite et la dirigea vers le vagin de l'enfant. Je cessai de respirer. Il fit tomber sa salive sur son gland.

J'eus un haut le coeur quand nous entendîmes la fillette hurler quand il l'a pénétra d'un coup brutal. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces alors qu'il lui reprit fermement l'autre pied, l'empêchant de s'éloigner et la gardant le plus ouverte possible. Il commença alors de rapides va-et-vient.

La pièce était remplie des cris et des pleurs de l'enfant. Elle suppliait pour qu'il arrête. Elle disait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais méchante, qu'elle écouterait toujours sa maman, qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais de caprice, entre deux hurlements.

Le gros salaud se stoppa d'un coup.

« Bouge pas! »

Il se deplaca, son immonde bite se balançait à chaque mouvement. Il sortit du champ de vision et l'image tangua en se rapprochant de la petite, restée immobile sur la table.

« Aaah là on verra mieux! » Il fit un gros plan sur le visage en larmes de l'enfant et quand elle se remit à hurler en tournant sa tête de tous les côtés, nous comprenions qu'il avait réitéré. Il continua à filmer le visage de la gamine alors qu'il continuait de la violer impunément.

Puis, après un long moment, ce connard filma ce qu'il était en train de faire. Nous vîmes alors de toutes petites hanches être perforées par ce qui, en comparaison à ce corps tout frêle, semblait être le plus gros pénis du monde. Énormément de sang s'écoulait de son trop petit vagin, maculant la naissance de ses cuisses, s'écoulant sur ses fesses avant de napper la table et tomber par terre. Une flaque de sang était en train de se former par terre.

Ce fils de pute détourna la caméra pour se filmer explosant de rire.

Jasper arrêta la vidéo pour pouvoir photographier ce connard au moment où Emmett vomit en jets sur la table basse. Jazz et moi avions aussitôt retiré nos pieds pour pas être touchés, nous ramenant direct dans cette petite salle qui semblait plus lubugre à ce moment là qu'avant la vidéo. Bella émit un grognement de dégoût alors que l'odeur du vomi commença à nous submerger. Alors que le visage extatique du pédophile était toujours à l'écran, elle lança:

« - Mais Emmett, t'as bouffé quoi pour fouetter autant?

\- Bin quoi, juste un sandwish patté, confiture et beurre de cacahuètes.

\- Pas étonnant que tu pues autant! »

C'est en rigolant tous les quatre que nous sortions de la salle alors qu'Emmett appela le service nettoyage pour passer derrière lui.

Nous nous installâmes à notre bureau alors que Jazz était sur sa tablette, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait au sujet du bâtard que nous venions de voir. Bella était assise à côté de moi, côté plaignant, mes beaux frères en face de nous, Emmett plus pâle que jamais. Et je le comprenais. Aussi écoeurantes soient les vidéos que nous avions vu jusque là, le jeune âge de la fillette et les blessures infligées étaient insoutenables.

Je revisualisai alors tout le sang qui s'était écoulé de ce tout petit corps. Mon estomac se souleva encore une fois alors que je vis mon père qui s'approchait de nous. Je le hélai:

« Papa, faut que tu mettes quelqu'un d'autre sur les vidéos. Nous on peut plus là. » Je pense que nos têtes parlaient pour nous, parce qu'il acquiessa en disant qu'il s'en occuperait dans l'après-midi. Il avait rajouté que nous avions fait du bon boulot en pressant mon épaule, comme si c'était sa revanche personnelle sur Bella et que grâce à ça, elle allait changer d'avis.

Mon père était déjà retourné à son bureau avec les cassettes quand Jasper nous informa qu'il avait quelque chose. Il lisait au fur et à mesure:

« - Alors, ce batârd s'appelle Jack Cauffman. Il... il a été retrouvé mort il y a six ans. -encore une fois, nous n'avions servi à rien... on ne pourrait pas le traduire en justice...- Pendu dans son salon. Et... Oh merde... Ya 21 ans, il a kidnappé une enfant sur le parking d'un centre commercial. La mère a décrite son enfant comme brune, shirt bleu clair et débardeur blanc... -la fille de la vidéo...

\- Et la fille, elle est devenue quoi? - Demandais-je d'une voix blanche

\- Attends... J'ai ni photo ni identité. Rien du tout. Par contre... c'est quoi ça? - Il ouvrit un dossier, toujours le nez sur sa tablette- Alors une équipe est intervenue au domicile de Cauffman quand le facteur s'est inquiété du fait que le courrier ne soit pas relevé, elle n'a trouvé que son cadavre. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que les nouveaux propriétaires ont fouillé la maison à cause d'une odeur qui les incommodait. Et... - Jasper déglutit- ce sont eux qui ont trouvé la gosse dans une cave cadenassée. Après deux semaines toute seule sans eau ni nourriture. -Il leva un visage livide vers moi- et elle était toujours en vie.

\- Attends un peu – fit Em'- si je compte bien, elle est restée quinze ans avec ce fils de pute? QUINZE ans? Et Rosalie qui est dévastée après une nuit... J'imagine même pas quinze ans... j'imagine même pas tout ce qui a pu lui arriver. - Jasper replongea dans sa lecture:

\- Sa victime a refusé de faire une déposition. Mais il y a eu enquête et analyse après qu'un kit de viol ait été utilisé sur la petite à l'hôpital. Cauffman est accusé de kidnapping, pédophilie, viol en réunion, violence aggravée et incitation à la prostitution infantile.

\- Comment en sont-ils venu à supposer la prostitution infantile? -Demanda Bella. Elle prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'Emmett avait rendu son repas, et j'étais vraiment désolé qu'elle ait dû endurer tout ce merdier.

\- Laisse moi chercher... Ah! A l'hôpital, ils ont fait des prélèvements alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Et... oh putain. Ils ont trouvé une dizaine de sperme différents. Ils n'ont pas pu faire d'analyse ADN parce que les traces étaient trop anciennes. Dix hommes... c'est juste horrible. Rien que d'imaginer... Non en fait, je veux même pas imaginer... »

Nous étions restés un long moment assis autour du bureau, digérant ce qu'on venait d'apprendre. Quinze ans de viols. J'étais sûr que ce Cauffman lui avait monté la tête au sujet de sa mère, comme quoi elle ne voulait plus la voir, que c'était une mauvaise gamine... et elle n'avait dû connaître que ça. Que des pervers... et des viols. Comment se remettre de ça? Et après sa sortie de l'hôpital...? Avait-elle compris que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas normal? Qu'il y avait une vie meilleure? Etait-elle toujours en vie? Avait-elle plongé dans la drogue pour oublier ce qui lui était arrivé?

J'eu un sursaut:

« - Faut qu'on la retrouve! - Emmett acquiessa alors que Bella avala sa salive de travers

\- Pour quoi faire? -Je me tournais vers elle, choqué, et peut-être un peu en colère

\- Comment ça pour quoi faire? Pour lui dire qu'on est là! Pour être sûr qu'elle va bien! Qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas toute seule! - Elle aussi me fit face. Elle, elle était vraiment en colère

\- Mais oui, biensûr Edward, tu vas te pointer chez elle et lui dire que tu l'as vu à poil se faire défoncer par celui qu'elle devait certainement considérer comme son père. Tu vas lui dire que tu l'as vu dans ce qui devait être un des plus humiliant moment de sa vie et que quoi... t'as de la pitié pour elle? Tu crois vraiment que ça lui rendrait service? Garde la ta pitié. » Elle se leva en colère et alla directement se chercher un café.

Jasper se rangea à son avis, expliquant que ça rendrait service à personne et que de toute façon, il avait déjà cherché un moyen de la retrouver mais qu'il n'avait aucune piste à part le fait qu'elle avait fait de la chirurgie réparatrice après tout ça, mais sous une fausse identité, nous replongeant dans nos réfléxions.

Mon père arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Bella sur ses traces.

« Je comprends pas comment vous avez réussi à voir la quasie totalité de ces merdes. J'en ai vu quatre et je me sens sale! Je vais rentrer me doucher. Je vous attends tous à la maison pour un bon repas bien réconfortant »

Il avait fixé Bella dans les yeux en disant qu'il voulait tout le monde à la villa. Il voulait sa famille autour de lui après avoir vu ça. Et il venait de dire que Bella était de la famille.

 _Alors? Alors? Deçue? est-ce que c'est Bella?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Les filles, j'ai adoré tous vos commentaires! Merci!J'adore vous voir en plein suspens. Je comprends tout à fait que certaines aient préféré de pas lire certains passsages ;)_

 _Le chapitre précédent était dur, j'avoue, mais celui qui arrive me pique les yeux. ^^_

 _bon alors, c'était Bella ou pas?_

Chapitre 11

Bella POV

La musique hurlait dans mes oreilles alors que mes pieds martelaient encore et encore le bitume. Ca faisait déjà plus d'une heure que je courrais. Je savais que j'allais trop vite, j'avais le souffle court et je sentais ma transpiration s'écouler sur mes tempes et mon cou, mais j'avais besoin de dépasser mes limites. Je voulais juste mettre tout ce que j'avais en tête au clair, résoudre tous mes soucis, et il n'y avait que comme ça que j'avais espoir d'y arriver.

J'avais essayé d'échapper au repas, et j'avais échoué. Je voulais juste passer une soirée tranquille à dépenser un surplus d'énergie mais les garçons m'avaient dit que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde de se retrouver dans une atmosphère chaleureuse après tout ça... j'en avais aucune envie. J'ai juste réussi à négocier du temps pour aller courir avant d'aller chez eux. Parce qu'en même temps, la seule personne que je voulais voir, c'était Rosalie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils posent leurs yeux sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient. Pas après m'avoir vu si faible et si fragile entre les mains de mon père. Et Edward qui voulait me retrouver pour me dire qu'il avait pitié de moi... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas me reconnaître? Il pouvait se la garder sa pitié, je n'en voulais pas!

Mais ce soir là, il allait me regarder, et s'en rendre compte. Il allait comprendre que cette conne fragile qui pleurait et qui suppliait comme une merde, c'était moi. J'avais tellement saigné. La douleur, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Toutes les douleurs avaient fini par se confondre dans mon esprit.

Je pouvais tout de même en différencier trois sortes. Celles occasionnées par les premières années de viols vaginaux: leur bite étaient bien trop grosses pour ne pas causer une multitude de fissures en moi. Des jours après chaque rapport je sentais encore mon coeur battre entre mes jambes tellement j'avais mal. Avec les années, j'avais grandi, mon corps et mon esprit aussi. Qu'une vingtaine hommes soit passée entre mes jambes était devenu banal. Ni douloureux, ni rien. C'était ça en fait, ça ne me faisait plus rien.

Deuxième sorte de douleur, celles dues aux sodomies. Encore une histoire de taille. De brutalité aussi. Des jours sans m'asseoir, sans pouvoir aller aux toilettes non plus. Encore aujourd'hui quand il m'arrive d'avoir besoin de m'envoyer en l'air pour trouver autre chose que ce que j'ai pu connaître avant, je refuse que mes partenaires fassent ce genre de chose. C'est trop douloureux.

Troisième sorte de douleur, les blessures, outre toutes les fois où il me tirait les cheveux, où il éteignait ses cigarettes sur ma peau, où il me frappait avec sa ceinture parce que je n'avais pas jouis, la pire des douleurs, la pire chose que j'ai vécue avec lui, c'est quand il m'a poignardé.

 _J'étais terrifiée, mais il fallait que je lui en parle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et n'avais personne à qui en parler. J'interrompis alors la préparation de son repas pour aller le voir. Je savais que ça allait mal se passer, mais il fallait que je lui dise. Il buvait sa bière en fumant une clope devant un match de baseball quand je me plaçais à côté du canapé, le dos droit et les mains croisées dans le dos. Soumise._

 _« -Père?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux connasse?_

 _\- J'ai du retard -Avais-je sortis à toute vitesse._

 _\- Quoi, tu veux dire que mon repas ne sera pas près à l'heure? Tu me fais chier, t'es vraiment bonne à rien! A part me ramener de la thunes – et il ria- relève ta robe, je vais te baiser en attendant que ça cuise – il se leva, toujours avec sa clope et sa bière à la main._

 _\- Non père le repas sera près à l'heure, - je baissais la tête- mais ce sont mes règles qui sont en retard. De quatre jours. Et ça n'arrive jamais._

 _\- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte? » Avait-il craché d'un air furieux. Il éteignit sa clope sur mon bras, me choppa par les cheveux et m'amena dans la cuisine._

 _Parce qu'il me tenait, j'avais la tête baissée et ne vis rien venir. J'eus juste de temps de voir un éclair argenté sous mes yeux avant de sentir une soudaine et atroce douleur sous mon nombril. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le manche d'un de nos couteaux dépasser de mon ventre, ses doigts toujours autour. « Personne ne voudra jamais baiser une connasse frigide et enceinte! » Avait-il aboyé avant de sortir la lame de mon ventre et de la planter à nouveau dans mon abdomen. Autant la surprise m'avait scellé les lèvres au premier coup, autant au second, j'hurlais à la mort avant de perdre connaissance._

Repenser au fait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant à cause de lui ne m'avait jamais franchement posé problème, mais alors que la pluie commença à tomber, mon esprit tordu se dirigea tout droit vers Edward. Vers sa timidité, sa chaleur, la beauté de son corps et son incroyable douceur. Lorsque nous avions dansé ensemble, je m'étais sentie si forte et invulnérable. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais relâché ma garde, pensant pouvoir être soutenue et protégée, me disant qu'il serait là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive, même si je doutais sincèrement de sa réaction s'il apprennait la vérité sur moi. S'il savait à quel point j'étais salie.

Et nous étions allés dans sa chambre. Edward avait refusé une fellation. S'il savait que certains avaient payé très cher pour en avoir une. _La meilleure suceuse junior de l'état._ Mais non, il avait refusé pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi. Il avait fait passé mon plaisir avant le sien, et c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Ca avait été également la première fois que j'arrivais à jouir. Il avait été tellement doux et prévenant. Il s'était même immobilisé alors qu'il était sur le point de me pénétrer, me laissant le temps, si besoin, de refuser. Mais je n'en n'avais eu aucune envie. Ça avait été la meilleure expérience de ma vie. Ca avait été une renaissance dans ses bras. La découverte des plaisirs charnels. Se livrer corps et âme en toute confiance. C'était peut-être ça qui me bouleversait autant chez lui, qu'il avait toute ma confiance. Il s'était même stopper en plein milieu pour être certain que tout aille bien pour moi. J'aurais pû en pleurer.

Et il m'avait dit m'aimer... et moi j'avais paniqué. Il ne me connaissait pas, alors comment pouvait-il m'aimer? S'il apprenait tout ce que j'ai pu faire sans dire « non ». S'il découvrait à quel point je pouvais être sale, cassée, névrosée... et stérile. Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait toujours? Non, il aurait pitié. C'était bien ce qu'il avait dit après avoir vu cette vidéo...

J'avais été tellement angoissée à l'idée qu'ils voient ces vidéos. J'aurais cent fois préféré les regarder seule. Qu'ils ne s'immergent pas dans ce monde. J'avais si peur de revoir une connaissance, tant parmi les enfants que les adultes. Comment aurais-je réagis en voyant un des amis de mon père qui payait pour me défoncer? Comment aurais-je pu aider mes collègues à les coincer sans qu'ils ne comprennent tout? Et les enfants, si on été tombé sur un de mes amis? Sur Julian?

 _« Si nous, adultes, on arrive pas à te faire jouir, peut-être que lui, si »_

 _Mon père, toujours frustré de ne pas réussir à me faire jouir avait trouvé une nouvelle solution. J'étais debout dans l'entrée du salon, les mains dans le dos, le dos droit et la tête baissée, comme à chaque fois que je ne voulais pas d'emmerde. Sur le canapé était assis un garçon, guère plus vieux que moi. Brun, plutôt mignon et très inquiet. Mon père et un mec du nom de Mitchell, qui m'avait déjà sodomisé quelques fois, étaient assis face au canap', dans des fauteuils. « Allez les enfants, baisez vous! » avait dit ce porc avant d'entrechoquer sa canette de bière avec celle de mon père dans un rire bien gras._

 _Le jeune garçon me regarda avec un air paniqué. C'était évident que ce genre de chose était nouveau pour lui. Il me faisait de la peine. Je tentais un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais il regarda Mitchell avec un air appeuré et fit « non » de la tête. Ce gros con s'était levé comme un ressort, avait traversé le salon en trois enjambées avant de donner un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre du garçon. « Me fous pas la honte Julian, putain! Baise là, tu verras, elle est bonne! » Puis Mitchell retourna dans son fauteuil et reprit sa bière comme si de rien était._

 _Prise de pitié, je m'asseyais sur le canapé, à côté de Julian, posais doucement ma main sur sa cuisse et lui soufflai que plus on ferait ça rapidement, plutôt il repartirait. Il acquiessa et m'embrassa en pleurant._

 _Comme nous n'allions pas assez vite droit à l'essentiel, nous avions chacun reçu une pluie de coups qui me motiva à prendre les choses en main. Je découvris ce jour là l'éjaculation précose._

Je m'étais sentie tellement sale et humiliée quand je me suis rendue compte que cette petite fille à la télé, c'était moi. Cette conne toute fière d'avoir réussi à monter sur la table! Et quand il m'a pénétré... j'avais eu envie de rentrer dans l'écran et de le poignarder encore et encore. Que ça ne soit pas mon sang qui coule mais le sien. J'aurais voulu le frapper à mort pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça devant mes collègues. Mais si. La vidéo a défilé sous mes yeux. J'aurais voulu que le canapé m'avale et que je disparaisse. J'avais cherché une excuse pour partir, mais n'avais rien trouvé. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils me reconnaissent. Qu'il me reconnaisse. Mais non. Emmett a vomi à mon grand soulagement. Ils étaient tous tellement choqués par ce qu'ils ont vu. J'avais eu envie de les réconforter, de leur dire que j'allais bien, mais non, jamais je ne pourrais leur dire que cette conne qui s'est laissée faire, c'était moi.

Moi qui avait eu peur qu'ils se branlent devant les vidéos, j'avais été intriguée par leurs réactions, insultant les violeurs d'immondes connards et autres petits noms d'oiseaux, et... Emmett en avait vomi. Preuve pour le moins irréfutable, s'il m'en fallait encore, que ce que j'avais connu n'était pas normal.

Et ils avaient cherché à retrouvé mon père pour l'inculper, pour finalement apprendre qu'il s'était butté, me laissant enfermée comme une merde, dépérir une bonne fois pour toute. Et j'avais vraiment cru mourir. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il me foutait la paix, ne me demandant même pas son repas, mais j'étais tranquille et je n'avais plus mal. J'avais pensé qu'il était partit sans moi et m'étais résolue à mourir de faim au bout de quelques jours. J'avalais quelques pages de mes livres par jour, pour calmer mon ventre qui se tordait tellement il était vide, mais j'étais prête à mourir. J'avais fini par m'endormir... pour me reveillée livrée à moi-même à l'hôpital.

Et Edward voulait me chercher. Parce qu'il avait pitié de moi. Ca m'avait brisée. Autant je voulais être à ses côtés, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, autant je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de la peine pour moi. Ca n'allait pas m'aider ça... qu'il ait pitié de moi, tout ça parce qu'il a assisté à mon premier viol. Il était hors de question qu'il sache que cette fille, c'était moi.

Sur cette pensée je levais la tête pour voir où me guidait ma course sous une pluie torrentielle quand je vis qu'elle m'avait menée droit chez les Cullen. Je stoppai net. J'avais été trop absorbée par mes réfléxions pour voir où j'allais et j'avais fini là où je n'en n'avais pas envie. Et pourtant je vis Rosalie sous le haut-vent, fumant une cigarette. Halétante, je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, à même le sol, les jambes entre les barreaux.

Sans un mot, elle me tendit son paquet de clopes, que je refusai d'un mouvement de tête. Nous nous mîmes à regarder la pluie tomber.

« - Ils étaient inquiets de pas te voir arriver.

\- Jme suis un peu emballée sur ma courses, j'avoue. - J'halletais encore. Comment tu vas?

\- Ca va. Je suppose. L'audience commence demain. Ça va être long. J'appréhende.

\- T'appréhendes quoi?

\- De les voir. Qu'ils disent que c'était consentis... pleins de choses.

\- Et ça l'était?

\- De quoi?

\- Consentis.

\- NON! J'ai été violée Bella! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins? - Je soufflais. J'aurais pas dû venir. Je continuais à regarder la pluie en lui répondant:

\- Oui, Rosalie, je sais ce que c'est qu'un viol. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre que si c'était pas consentis, alors t'as rien à craindre. Ça sera prouvé. Tu as les rapport de police, des médecins, tu seras appelée à la barre. Ça ira Rosalie.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis à cran je crois.

\- Normal. Mais s'il te plaît, je sais qu'ils t'ont détruite, mais ne leur montre pas. Tu devras garder la tête haute. Parce que c'est pas à toi d'avoir honte.

\- Ouais, j'y penserai... Jasper nous a parlé de vos vidéos. De la petite fille... c'est juste horrible...

\- Horrible... »

C'était juste horrible que ça ait fait le tour de la famille, oui!

« On devrait rentrer, on est surveillées. » Avait-elle fait rigolant avant d'éteindre sa cigarette. Je m'étais retournée pour voir de quoi elle parlait et vit Edward et Emmett se parler en nous regardant. Je grognai. Je ne voulais pas les voir. Je ne voulais pas être là. J'avais tellement honte que toute la famille soit au courant pour la vidéo.

Alors que je passai le pas de la porte avec Rosalie, Esmée me sauta dessus:

« - Han mais Bella tu es toute trempée! Viens avec moi, je vais te trouver des affaires sèches. -Et elle commença à partir vers les escaliers alors que j'étais encore en train d'enlever mes baskets. Rosalie, elle, était déjà partie au salon.

\- Nan, c'est bon, ça va aller, merci.

\- Biensûr que si, tu vas attrapper froid, allez suis moi. -C'était sûrement injuste, mais je perdis patience:

\- NON Esmée, c'est pas la peine. »

Elle se stoppa aux pieds des escaliers, choquée, avant de partir dans sa cuisine en grommelant quelque chose. Edward, intrigué par les éclats de voix me rejoint dans l'entrée. Alors qu'il me trouva toute seule, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et m'amena avec lui dans le salon, sa main en bas de mon dos, protecteur. Il m'expliqua qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi et avait cherché à me joindre pour me dire qu'Emmett avait trop faim et qu'ils allaient commencé à manger. Edward s'excusa en me disant qu'ils en étaient déjà au dessert. Ça m'arrangeait. Je vérifiai mon téléphone et vis effectivement cinq appels en absence d'Edward qui avait dû être effectivement très inquiet et vis un autre appel en absence. Toujours le même numéro que les autres fois. Quelqu'un cherchait à me joindre depuis plusieurs jours mais ne laissait pas de message. J'avais vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la petite Winston mais le numéro ne correspondaient pas aux siens. J'avais donc décidé de laisser la personne m'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse un message.

Nous arrivions donc à table où Edward m'avait laissé une place à côté de lui. Et Esmée apporta un magnifique gâteau. Aussitôt, je m'en suis voulue de lui avoir quasiment crié dessus. Mais en même temps j'avais vite appris à me débrouiller seule, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me materne, comme si elle cherchait à compenser quoi que ce soit. L'idée qu'elle sache au sujet de la fille sur la vidéo m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais c'était impossible. C'était seulement son attitude, je le savais, mais ce soir là, je ne le supportais pas.

« -Merci Bella de t'être jointe à nous pour le dessert. -Fit le patriarche alors qu'Esmée découpait son gâteau.

\- Merci pour l'invitation.

\- Je sais que les derniers jours ont été difficiles. - T'as pas idée...-

\- Ils le sont tous... »

Esmée distribua le dessert qui s'averait être un moelleux au citron quand Alice remua le couteau dans la plaie:

« - Les garçons nous ont expliqué pour les vidéos, pour la fille qui est restée deux semaines dans une cave. Ça doit être horrible de se sentir mourir après avoir vécu tout ça... enfin si tu veux te changer les idées Bella, on peut se faire une séance shopping! -BEURK-

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, on a Emmett pour nous changer les idées! » Avais-je répondu, taquine, pour détourner la conversation, faisant allusion à son magistral vomi en jets. Et ça avait réussi puisque des « Quoi, t'es-ce que tu as fait encore » et des « Raconte raconte » fusèrent. Mais pas assez longtemps puisque Carlisle reprit très vite:

« - Ecoute Bella, Alice a raison, les vidéos étaient très dures alors si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, on est tous là. Tu fais partie de la famille, tu sais. - Mes dents grincèrent... il avait dit quoi là...? Je lui répondis amèrement

\- Une famille, j'en ai déjà une, merci! - Mais Esmée en remit une couche. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et fit doucement:

\- Mais... mais tes parents sont morts...

\- Oui... et vous ne les remplacerez jamais! » Avais-je crié hors de moi en me levant d'un bond, renversant ma chaise. Non je m'étais battue trop durement pour ne pas que ça recommence, je ne les laisserai jamais prendre la place de mon père. Jamais. Je vis le visage peiné d'Esmée et tentai de me reprendre « Désolée, c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée ce repas. » Et alors que je m'éloignais pour partir, Rosalie se retourna sur sa chaise et me dit « Bella, merci pour tes conseils. Je ne les oublierai pas. » Je lui fis un sourire sincère avant de prendre mes chaussures et sortir.

Je pris quelques secondes pour souffler, mis mes baskets et filai de là. Ce repas avait vraiment été une mauvaise idée!

 _Alors? Un commentaire? Sur Bella-Rosalie? Bella-Esmée? Sur Bella tout court? ^^_

 _Bon... obligé je vous tease le prochain chapitre... 3_

 _« - Jasper trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur Isabella Swan [...]_

 _\- Non Edward – Fit Emmett [...]- C'est probablement qu'une coïncidence et quand bien même si elle voulait qu'on sache quoi que ce soit, elle nous l'aurait dit. Elle te l'aurait dit!_

 _\- Et bien, moi, je veux savoir! On ne sait rien d'elle! A part qu'elle tabasse des mecs bien plus baraqués qu'elle à la sortie du métro et qu'elle est plus pro que nous tous quand il s'agit de victime de viols, alors maintenant j'en ai ma claque et fais moi cette putain de recherche, Jasper! »_

 _XD Moi sadique?_


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonjour mesdames. J'ai quelques jours de retard dans la publication, toutes mes excuses._

 _Je dois être la seule qui réussi à chopper une grippe en plein Juillet..._

 _Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je vous ai laissées en plein suspens AHAHAH_

 _Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont aidé à supporter la reprise du travail XD_

 _J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour Nina, qui m'a laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Déjà ton message m'a beaucoup ému, j'espère que la suite de la fic collera au mieux à l'état d'esprit des persos ;)_

Chapitre 12

Edward POV

My sacrifice - Creed

La fin du repas avait été silencieuse. J'avais voulu la suivre, mais Jasper m'avait stoppé, me conseillant de la laisser seule. Nous avions tous eu du mal ces derniers temps.

J'émiettais mon gateau en réfléchissant au fait que j'aurais dû passer le relai à mon père plus tôt. Ou au moins m'opposer à lui lorsqu'il avait décidé d'obliger Bella à regarder les films pédo. Elle n'était pas prète pour ça. Personne n'est jamais près pour ca. Mais j'aurais dû me battre pour la protéger. Je disais l'aimer et n'avais pas sû la protéger. Je n'étais même pas encore son petit ami et je me conduisais déjà comme un mufle. Je culpabilisai comme un fou pour ça. Le fait qu'elle ait parlé comme cela à mes parents était la preuve qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

C'était l'esprit torturé que je m'étais couché. J'avais enlacé mon drap pour m'endormir, cherchant les dernières bribes de son parfum déjà parti. Cherchant le confort de sa peau mais il était froid. Mon lit était trop froid, ma chambre et mon coeur aussi. J'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de lui parler de nous. De nos sentiments, des miens surtout. De notre éventuel avenir. Mais je ne me voyais pas lui reparler de notre magnifique étreinte alors que notre esprit était assailli par des images d'enfants violés. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de nos enfants gambadant dans le jardin alors que nous en voyions des dizaines se faire torturer.

Le lendemain, j'étais toujours dans le même état. J'étais préssé d'avoir assez de temps pour descendre à la salle de sport et me défouler. Et pourquoi pas la voir, elle, se dépenser en short et brassière, sa sueur dégoulinant, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air de gauche à droite.

Je remuais inlassablement mon café tiédi en regardant ma montre. C'était étrange qu'elle soit en retard. Quinze minutes. Elle avait toujours été plus ponctuelle que nous, installée au bureau alors que nous n'étions pas encore arrivés. Jasper était sur Facebook alors qu'Emmett boudait. Rosalie avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne au tribunal pour la déposition de ses violeurs, préférant la présence de sa mère.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge qui nous fit lever la tête. Un homme était debout devant notre bureau. Nous avions été tellement absorbés par nos petits tracas que nous n'avions même pas entendu l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. L'homme était grand et maigre, des vêtements une à deux tailles trop grands. Les os de son visage étaient saillants et la conjonctive de ses yeux légèrement rouge. Ses cheveux étaient suffisament gras pour être coiffés en arrière et tenir tout seul. Sans doute un drogué.

« - Asseyez vous -lui fit aimablement Jasper. L'homme prit une chaise et s'assit. Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts et ses yeux scannèrent la pièce. Je perdis patience. Pas Jazz:

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

\- Je cherche... Isabella Swan – Il attira toute mon attention cette fois...

\- Et bien elle est... » Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'elle n'était toujours pas là, Bella passa les portes de l'ascenseur. Autant j'aimais le fait qu'elle soit naturelle, autant ce jour là elle avait juste l'air épuisée et méritait peut-être un petit coup de blush. Elle avait attaché rapidement ses longs cheveux en un chignon dont la moitié des cheveux retombait déjà. Elle portait un jean slim qui mettait ses splendides jambes en valeur, un débardeur rouge foncé et une veste de tailleur noire. Elle aurait pû être magnifique si ses traits n'étaient pas aussi tirés et sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

Elle porta à sa bouche un café qu'elle avait dû prendre en chemin chez le Starbuck au coin de la rue quand elle se rendit compte que nous la fixions tous les quatre. Le drogué avait suivi nos regards et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place face à lui après qu'Emmett lui a laissé sa place, entre Jazz et moi. Il s'appuya sur le bureau vide derrière le nôtre. Je me rendis compte alors que Bella non plus n'avait pas quitté des yeux le drogué.

Il restèrent un long moment à se fixer, lui jouant toujours nerveusement avec ses doigts, elle assise au fond de sa chaise, les jambes croisées, elle sirotait son café. Ce silence était stressant. Il lui voulait quoi à la fin? Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu un regard pour nous, elle finit par briser la glace:

« - Chui contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi – Avait-il répondu en soupirant. Il reprit de suite contenance, comme soulagé. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux pour la première fois alors que ses mains vinrent se figer sur les accoudoirs.

\- Ca faisait longtemps.

\- Ouais... -il rit- t'es pas facile à trouver.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai appris ya pas longtemps pour ton père, je suis...

\- Je sais... - Elle prit une inspiration- qu'est-ce qui t'amène Julian?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler – ses yeux passèrent de Jasper à Emmett en passant par moi avant de revenir se plonger dans ceux de Bella- ailleurs? Je peux peut-être t'offrir un meilleur café?

\- Nan, tu es ici sur mes horaires de travail. Alors ou tu me parles maintenant, ou tu attends la fin de mon service. -Il hésita.

\- Je vais porter plainte. -Bella se redressa sur sa chaise, intéréssée.

\- Contre qui?

\- Mitchell. -Bella acquiessa, réfléchit quelques secondes et continua, alors que nous étions perdus:

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire moi? Jle connaissais pas assez pour t'aider, tu sais.

\- Je sais mais... - Il se frotta le front comme si les mots qu'il allait sortir avaient beaucoup plus de sens pour lui que pour nous- son avocat va appeler à la barre ses... - son regard passa à nouveau sur Jazz, Emm' et moi- ses anciens collègues de travail qui lui serviront d'alibis pour les dates que j'ai donné.

\- T'as pu donner des dates précises, toi? -Avait fait Bella, choquée.

\- Oui...- Avait-il répondu, honteux. Ces deux là parlaient de manière criptée et ça me gonflait!

\- Okay...- cette fois c'est elle qui se frotta le front, comme si elle portait toute la peine du monde. Elle garda la tête baissée et poursuivis après avoir fermé les yeux- et je suppose que je les connais...

\- Oui, et j'ai besoin que tu les discrédites à la barre. Rogers, Morgan, Harper, Lewis, Jackson, Harris... -Au dernier nom, elle releva la tête et toute éventuelle fatigue disparut:

\- C'est bon j'en suis. Tu peux même dire à ton avocat que pour certains je ramène des preuves à charges...

\- Merci... _Swan_. Il avait bien appuyé sur son nom, ce qui fit sourire Bella.

\- C'est pour quand? -Là, il se renfrogna et grommela:

\- Demain.

\- Demain? Mais moi je travaille! Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça pour me demander ça du jour au lendemain!

\- Mais tu es difficile à trouver tu sais? J'ai bien essayé de t'appeler, mais tu décroches jamais! -Le ton était en train de monter entre les deux.

\- C'était toi les appels en absence? Mais laisse des messages abruti! -Il se véxa:

\- J'allais pas t'annoncer ça sur messagerie!

\- Bah non, la veille c'est bien mieux! - Mon père passa alors par là, et je sautai sur l'occasion pour couper court à la conversation en le hélant:

\- Commisaire, Isabella aurait besoin de sa journée de demain et vu qu'elle n'a pas pris de repos depuis qu'elle est avec nous, je suppose que c'est accordé? - Il comprit de suite que ce n'était pas un caprice en voyant l'air sérieux de ma collègue, et le simple fait que je l'interpelle par son grade voulait tout dire.

\- Oui, oui pas de soucis, quand on a un employé aussi efficace il faut en prendre soin.

\- En fait, Commisaire, j'aurais besoin de ma journée d'aujourd'hui également, je vais avoir... des recherches à faire. - Avait ajouté Bella, l'air mal à l'aise. Mais mon père accepta tout de même. Après sa réaction de la veille, c'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle prenne des jours. Le drogué avait regardé mon père partir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à un bureau au bout de la pièce pour parler à un collègue et fit à Bella:

\- Je vois que tu t'en es bien sortie.

\- Toi aussi... -mais elle fit une grimace. Le look drogué ne lui avait pas échappé.- Maintenant vas-t-en avant que je change d'avis. Jte contacte dans la soirée.

\- Merci encore... Swan. » Et il partit. Sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, j'étais mal à l'aise. Le discours à demi mot, le langage cripté, l'affaire au tribunal, Bella qui devait « discréditer » des gens... De quoi avaient-ils parlé?

« Et moi, quand je demande des jours, il me les refuse » Lança Emmett, dans notre dos, qui voulait détourner l'attention, sentant que la tension était montée. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Bella avait gardé ses yeux sur le siège vide du visiteur et j'étais sur le point de la questionner sur cette hisoire quand elle lâcha qu'elle devait partir en se levant.

Mon café complètement froid cette fois, je partis m'en rechercher un autre, réfléchissant toujours à la possibilité pour Bella de « discréditer » des hommes. En quoi pouvait-elle le faire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cachait depuis son arrivée? De retour auprès de mes beaux-frères, je m'assis sur le bureau, les pieds sur une chaise, entre Jasper et Emmett qui avait repris ma place.

« -Jazz, trouve moi quelle affaire sera instruite demain.

\- Quoi?

\- Trouve moi ce procès!- Il lanca une recherche.

\- Alors... il y a un procès pour dédommagement suite à un accident de voiture – Il me regarda pour voir si j'étais satisfait mais lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il devait continuer- Condamnation pour multiples braquages de banque. - Je secouais la tête, elle n'avait pas le profil d'une braqueuse.- Le procès de Rosalie, bien entendu... quoi d'autre? Tiens, c'est quoi ça...? - Je vis Jasper palir.- Non, ya rien d'autre de prévu demain.

\- Me prends pas pour un con, t'as trouvé quoi?

\- Tu veux pas savoir!

\- Jazz grouille toi! - Fit Emmett tout aussi curieux que moi.

\- Un Julian McArthur qui porte plainte...

\- Oui ça on a compris... Pour quel motif?

\- Edward, crois moi, si je te lis ce qui est écrit, ça va bouleverser pas mal de choses, tu es sûr de vouloir savoir?

\- Tu m'emmerdes! Lis ou laisses ta place!

\- Ok... Il porte plainte contre son ancien prof de tennis pour pédophilie et incitation à la prostitution infantile. - Mon sang se glaça. Je revoyais son air abattu et ses yeux rougis. Je regrettais de l'avoir jugé trop vite.

\- Et le rapport avec Bella?

\- Son nom n'apparaît pas mais la défense va appeler pas mal de monde dont certains noms cités tout à l'heure: « Rogers, Lewis, Harris» et d'autres. Ceux contre qui Bella va temoigner. »

Alors que j'allais une fois de plus demander où était le rapport, ça m'explosa en plein visage. Comment peut-on discréditer les amis d'un pédophile? En prouvant qu'ils le sont également. Et si Bella devait témoigner... ça fait d'elle... une victime...? En voyant le visage de mes beaux-frères, je me rendis compte qu'ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion que moi. Mais c'était impossible, non? Elle me l'aurait dit. Nous l'aurions compris. Bella ne pouvait pas être victime de tous ces hommes.

Mon père vint s'installer dans mon dos, sur une des chaises côté plaignants, sûrement alerté par nos têtes.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les garçons? - Mais je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer, il fallait que je sache.

\- Jasper trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur Isabella Swan!

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?- Fit mon père moins calmement.

\- Non Edward – Fit Emmett en parlant en même temps que mon père- C'est probablement qu'une coïncidence et quand bien même si elle voulait qu'on sache quoi que ce soit, elle nous l'aurait dit. Elle te l'aurait dit!

\- Et bien, moi, je veux savoir! On ne sait rien d'elle! A part qu'elle tabasse des mecs bien plus baraqués qu'elle à la sortie du métro et qu'elle est plus pro que nous tous quand il s'agit de victime de viols, alors maintenant j'en ai ma claque et fais moi cette putain de recherche, Jasper! »

Et il chercha alors qu'Em raconta à mon père l'échange avec McArthur et la raison du procès. Jazz déglutit devant son écran avant de porter son regard sur moi.

« - Ya rien sur elle avant ses six dernières années.

\- Comment ça rien? Pas une visite à l'hôpital? Pas une inscription en maternelle ou je ne sais quoi?

\- Non, la seule trace de Bella, c'est une inscription en fac de littérature il y a six ans. - Alors que je me liquéfiais, mon père eut une idée:

\- Cherche les affaires instruites il y a six ans. C'est peut-être un témoin protégé. -De mieux en mieux. Mes oreilles commençaient à siffler et ma tête tournait.

\- Ya six ans... - Jasper chercha. Et chercha encore. Puis d'un mouvement, il éteignit son écran en bondissant de sa chaise. Il frottait nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon comme s'il s'était brûlé et commença à faire les cent pas.

« -Jazz', t'as trouvé quoi? - Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état? Mais au lieu de répondre, il secoua sa tête, sans nous regarder. Fatigué de ses cachoteries et terrifié par sa réaction, il fallait que je sache, je m'approchais de l'écran pour le rallumer quand il me saisit par les épaules. Je pûs voir ses yeux bordés de larmes et je pris peur.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir savoir? Pose toi sincèrement la question. - Biensûr que je voulais savoir, la comprendre et l'aider si c'était dans mes moyens.

\- Tu m'emmerdes. - Grognais-je- T'as trouvé quoi? - Il me lâcha et recula un peu, pour avoir Emm, mon père et moi dans son champ de vision.

\- Isabella Swan a fait son inscription à l'université deux mois après la mort de Jack Cauffman. - Cauffman, le mec de la dernière vidéo.

\- Et? » Mais le regard vide d'Emmett et le hoquet de surprise de mon père m'indiquèrent que mon cerveau tournait moins vite que les leur.

Quel pouvait être le rapport entre la mort de cet immonde pédophile et l'inscription à la fac de Bella? Certes... sa victime était restée deux semaines enfermée puis à l'hôpital un certain temps, mais la coïncidence était grosse tout de même. Qu'avait dit Jasper déjà? _« Kidnapping, pédophilie, viol en réunion, violence aggravée et incitation à la prostitution infantile. »_ Non, Bella n'aurait jamais vécu tout ça. Seule une personne profondement détruite aurait survécu à ça et Bella était forte. Tellement forte qu'elle avait battu un homme qui l'avait agréssé sexuellement. _Coïncidence!_ Elle avait su comment parler à la petite Laura Winston et avait tenu à ce qu'elle ne reste pas seule lors de l'examen quitte à finir en prison. _Coïncidence!_ C'était juste impossible que la fille de la vidéo, la si petite fille qui se faisait littéralement défoncer à cet enculé soit ma Bella. Mais ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire avec une précision folle, comme un boomerang en pleine tête. « _Tu vas lui dire que tu l'as vu à poil se faire défoncer par celui qu'elle devait certainement considérer comme son père. »_ Je sentais la sueur perler sur mon front. « _Tu vas lui dire que tu l'as vu dans ce qui devait être un des plus humiliant moment de sa vie. »_ Je commençai à suffoquer alors que la vérité commençait à faire surface. _« Garde la ta pitié »_.

Bella était cette gamine kidnappée à trois ans sur un parking, violée et prostituée pendant des années, oubliée dans une cave. Elle qui nous traitait d'incapables... elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de penser que la police ne faisait pas son travail... Et pour cause, la police avait fouillé le domicile de son ravisseur et n'avait jamais trouvé la cave où elle était restée, mourant à petit feu.

Ma Bella... ma douce Bella.

Je repensai à ses yeux trop humides lorsque nous avions fait l'amour... et la vérité me frappa... nous avions fait l'amour... je lui avais fait l'amour... à elle... Et si au lieu de me voir moi et d'avoir aimé ce qui se passait comme je l'avais fait, ça l'avait replongé des années plus tôt? Si elle était restée sur le qui-vive s'attendant à ce que je la brutalise. Et si je lui avait fait du mal? Et la fellation en boîte de nuit, ça avait été tellement sauvage... _« Je sais pas où tu as appris ça, mais c'était formidable. »_

Sans crier gare, mon estomac se contracta et je vomis en jets sur la chaise où se trouvaient mes pieds. Le mélange de bile et de café amer me brûla l'oesophage, la gorge et le nez, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de vomir. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la petite fille dont le sang s'écoulait abondamment. Elle qui suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter.

Mon estomac finit par se détendre et je fondis en larmes dans les bras d'Emmett qui me saisit par les épaules dès que j'eus fini de vomir. Il me serrait si fort que j'aurais pu finir étranglé, et c'était tout ce que je méritais pour ne m'être rendu compte de rien. Elle qui faisait du sport comme si c'était une question de survie, elle qui ne mangeait quasi rien. Elle qui avait refusé que mes parents prennent la place des siens... mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que j'essayais de baragouiner:

« - J'ai couché avec elle Emmett... j'ai couché avec elle... Je vaux pas mieux que tout ces immondes connards...

\- Chuuut Edward, tu savais pas...

\- Il faut que je lui dise...

\- Jamais – Je reconnu la voix de Jasper alors que mes yeux étaient brûlés par les larmes qui coulaient sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit- Si elle voulait qu'on le sache, elle nous l'aurait déjà dit. Elle a eu beaucoup d'occasions pour le faire. Mais elle a préféré ne rien dire. C'est son choix. Et elle l'a dit quand tu as parlé de rechercher... la fillette... elle l'a dit, « ça lui rendrait pas service ». Alors tu fais rien. On ne fait rien! »


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour les filles!_

 _Toutes mes excuses pour le retard! j'ai eu un soucis de 4G, bref une galère._

 _Sincèrement, je suis désolée._

 _On s'est quittées sur les garçons qui découvrent le secret de Bella..._

Chapitre 13

Bella POV

Je tremblais de rage en lançant une recherche sur le darknet. Nan mais quel culot il avait eu de se pointer à mon boulot pour me demander ça! Il savait pertinemment que moi je n'avais pas pu porter plainte. Qu'en se suicidant, mon père m'avait privée de justice et d'explication. Et il était quand même venu pour que je l'aide dans _son_ combat...comme si je l'avais pas déjà assez aidé... Et devant mes collègues! Je m'étais obstinée à ne pas bouger de ma chaise alors que j'aurais pû au moins le traîner au stand de café, mais j'avais espéré que devant les garçons, il se serait dégonflé, mais non, même pas. J'avais accépté pour faire coffrer Harris... le plus tordu de tous. Je ne savais pas encore si j'appréhendais de le croiser le lendemain, mais tout ce que je savais à ce moment là, c'était que Julian était un putain d'égoïste!

Ca allait prendre du temps avant de retrouver les vidéos en question. Quitte à enlever tout crédit à la défense, autant apporter des preuves en béton. Je savais que quatre des hommes que m'avait cité Julian avaient été filmés chez mon père, et je savais pertinemment que ces vidéos circulaient toujours. Et elles avaient toujours autant de succès. Quelque part, dans un coin sordide de ma tête, j'en étais même un peu fière. Mais ça, je ne l'aurais jamais dit à voix haute...

Pendant que mon ordi cherchait, je me mis en tenue et m'installai sur mon vélo élliptique. J'enclenchai directement la resistance la plus haute, lançai ma playlist _Cardio_ et donnai la première impulsion alors que _Sacude_ de Julio Cesar Meza resonna dans la pièce. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans les pédales en rythme. Accélérant, ralentissant en même temps. Rapidement je me vidais la tête, ne pensant plus au fait que j'allais devoir visualiser les films avant de les graver sur DVD, encore moins au fait que j'allais les voir entièrement avec mes violeurs à quelques mètres de moi lors de ma déposition. J'oubliais Edward et sa tendresse, Esmée et sa douceur, Rosalie, que j'allais sûrement croiser le lendemain à son propre procès. J'oubliais tout, me laissant uniquement guider par la musique et la douleur dans mes cuisses. Puis _Happy Boom_ de Muh Arruda démarra, accélérant ma cadence. Ma respiration devenait halétante. _Despacito_ de Luis Fonsi et Daddy Yankee vint calmer mon rythme cardiaque m'envoyant direct aux caraïbes, avant que Steve Oaki débarque avec _Can't go home_ et refasse partir mon cardio à fond.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent pendant que ma peau se couvrait de sel et que la sueur commençait à couler sur mes tempes et mon cou. Je finissai ma deuxième heure quand mon ordi émit un bip, indiquant qu'il m'avait trouvé dans le darknet.

Je stoppais tout, sortis une bouteille d'eau du frigo et vins me placer devant l'écran. Une multitude de vidéos formait une mosaïque, il ne me restait qu'à trouver les meilleures. J'avais passé un long moment, mon casque sur les oreilles pour atténuer les sons, eut égard aux voisins, à trouver les pires vidéos, des plus trashs aux plus sordides, tentant de me mettre à la place des jurés, cherchant ce qui les choquerait le plus. J'avais gardé Harris pour la fin. Lui j'aurais sa peau. J'avais gravé les DVD qui concernaient Rogers, Lewis et Jackson et m'apprétais à m'occuper de lui. Les autres, je n'avais rien contre eux. Nous avions été présentés lors d'enchères mais rien de plus.

J'en étais là dans mes recherches quand le visiophone de l'entrée sonna. Si c'était Julian, deux heures de sport ne suffiraient pas m'aider à garder mon calme. Je posais mon casque et éteignis l'écran, au cas où. J'enfilai un long gillet sur ma brassière, croisai les pans et allumai le visio. Je vis, dans la rue, Jasper, Edward et Emmett en arrière plan, à peine éclairés par un lampadaire. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

« Oui? -Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là eux?

\- On a une pizza!- Cria Emmett en soulevant un carton au dessus des têtes de ses beaux frères. Est-ce que j'avais faim pour une pizza? Mon ventre gargouilla!

\- A quoi?

\- Hawaïenne! - Ma préférée... Traîtres...

\- Sixième étage »

J'entre-ouvris la porte de mon appart, leur allumai la télé et retounai à mon ordi, mon pied droit placé sous mes fesses. Je vérifiai nerveusement le branchement de mon casque et recherchai activement les pires vidéos de Harris. Lui son truc c'était le bondage et les lames de couteaux. Même si il ne les enfonçait pas aussi profondement que l'avait fait mon père le jour où il m'avait poignardée, il faisait tout de même mal ce bâtard.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis les garçons entrer timidement. Ils n'étaient jamais venus chez moi et après avoir vu l'intérieur de leur villa, je pouvais comprendre que mon petit deux pièces avait de quoi les surprendre. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé, le parquet gris nettoyé deux fois par jour, le mobilier sommaire qui se résumait à un écran plat et un canap' tout de suite à gauche de l'entrée, un bureau qui faisait face à la porte avec deux ordis et trois écrans. L'avantage c'était qu'assise au bureau, j'étais face à l'entrée, ainsi les Cullen ne pouvaient pas voir ce que je fabriquais. Ma cuisine était à droite de la porte d'entrée, toute simple avec un bar, pas une miette ne traînait dessus. Les services vétérinaires pouvaient passer chez moi, pas un microbe ne vivait ici. De chaque côté de la cuisine se trouvait une porte, ma chambre et ma salle de bain. Et à côté de ma cuisine, mon vélo élliptique.

« Faites comme chez vous, j'arrive » Leur avais-je proposé, parce que ces nigauds restaient dans l'entrée et que ça me stressait. Je resserais les pans de mon gillet et m'activais à trouver la fois où j'avais été attachée et que ce porc avait gravé ses initiales à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je réussis à mettre la main dessus lorsque je vis Emmett mettre ses pieds sur ma table basse. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Petit con. Jasper ouvrit le carton de pizza et l'odeur embauma la pièce. Je me pressais à trouver encore plus de vidéos, les gravais et notais le nom de Harris sur le DVD avant de le remettre dans son boitier. J'avais fait une jolie pile de DVD. J'envoyais un SMS à Julian pour le prévenir et éteignai l'ordi.

Alors que les garçons avaient attaqués allègrement la pizza en regardant je ne sais quoi à la télé, je passai par la cuisine. Quitte à faire une entorse à mon régime, autant le faire pour de vrai et servis quatre verres de vrai bon rhum ambré. C'était raccord avec Hawaï non?

Je mis une tape sur un des pieds d'Emmett pour qu'il me les vire de là et posais leur verre devant chacun des garçons qui furent surpris de me voir face à eux alors qu'ils ne m'avaient pas entendus bouger, ils me remercièrent. Je m'assis, mon verre à la main, entre Edward et l'accoudoir, à côté du mur. Je calais mes pieds sous mes fesses en cachant mes jambes dénudées avec les pans de mon gillet avant de poser mon coude derrière l'épaule droite d'Edward, respirant au passage son parfum. Je sirotais mon verre en prêtant attention à ce qui se passait à la télé. Une série policière. Enquête sur un double homicide. Pas intéréssant. Je troquais alors mon verre contre une part de pizza et m'enfonçais confortablement dans mon canap'.

Mon repas terminé, je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et calais mes mains entre mes cuisses. Retrouver son odeur était grisant. Je retrouvais alors la sensation de paix que j'avais ressentie alors que nous avions dansé ensemble. Personne ne parlait. C'était reposant. Etrange mais reposant. Mais ça ne dura pas puisqu'Edward se leva d'un bond et partit d'un pas rapide vers ma cuisine, la main devant sa bouche, il demanda sans se retourner « La salle de bain? » et je répondis sans comprendre « A droite! ».

La porte aussitôt fermée, nous l'entendions vomir. J'étais contente qu'il ne se soit pas trompé et qu'il n'ait pas vomi dans mon lit... je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ait atteint la cuvette quand même... Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se regardaient le visage fermé, je me levai et allais frapper à la porte.

« -Eddy? -Je ne m'étais pas attendue à entendre autant d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

\- Rentre pas Bella. - J'essayais de me convaincre que je voulais juste entrer pour vérifier les dégats. Mais il n'avait pas l'air bien. J'ouvris doucement la porte et risquai un regard. Edward était recroquevillé entre la cuvette et le meuble vasque, sa tête entre ses mains. Mon ventre se tordit en le voyant ainsi. Je traversais aussitôt ma salle de bain et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je lui caressais doucement le haut du dos.

\- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est le rhum?

\- Non pas vraiment. -Sa voix tremblait. Mon coeur se fendit, je le tirai à moi et l'enlaçai, sa tête sur ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? - Murmurais-je.

\- Je crois que ce sont toutes les vidéos qu'on a vu... J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. -Mon pauvre Edward, j'aurais vraiment dû regarder ces vidéos sans lui.

\- Te mets pas dans cet état. Tu sais tu peux rien y faire. Les seuls visages qu'on ait trouvé sont ceux de personnes mortes. On peut rien faire de plus.

\- Je voudrais tellement remonter le temps et leur éviter ça. - Je plongeai mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur et ma main recommença à caresser son dos.

\- On a arrêté le père de Laura, faut pas l'oublier. Ca peut paraître qu'un grain de sable, mais c'est une enfant qui pourra grandir en sécurité. Et c'est grâce à nous. »

Mais Edward se dégagea de mes bras pour vomir à nouveau. Je tenais à garder ma main sur son dos, à dessiner des petits cercles. Qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'essuya la bouche avec du papier toilette et se rassit à côté de moi. Nous étions tous les deux le dos contre le meuble, fixant le mur d'en face. Il me faisait tellement de peine que ma main vint chercher la sienne sans m'en rendre compte. Il entrelaça nos doigts.

« - Comment tu crois que ça se passe après? -Demanda-t-il.

\- Après quoi?

\- Je sais pas, Laura, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir?

\- Oui -elle m'avait moi si ça n'allait pas...- Même si je continue de penser que sa mère est une conne, elle est entourée et sera suivie par les services sociaux, alors je m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Nan c'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète. Tu sais, ce qui me dérange dans tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est pas tant... -comment lui dire sans le choquer?- ce que les enfants ont vécu mais ce qu'ils sont devenus. Statistiquement, certains vont s'en sortir tant bien que mal mais d'autres sont déjà mort depuis longtemps, d'autres devront se shooter à mort pour oublier -comme Julian- et ce qui me révulse, c'est que certains d'entre eux doivent être en train de reproduire exactement ce qu'ils ont vécu.

\- Comment ça?

\- Quand tu connais ça inlassablement pendant des années, je pense que tu finis par ne plus savoir ce qui est bien ou non. Ce qui est normal ou non.

\- Tu veux dire que certains des enfants qu'on a vu sont devenus des pédophiles à leur tour?

\- Ca arrive. C'est un fait. Si tu perds tes repères, que tu es formaté à ça, alors oui, ça arrive.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que toutes les victimes ne deviennent pas bourreau?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être une question de repère? -Moi ce qui m'a sauvé, ce sont les livres et les films qui m'ont prouvé que quelque part il y avait autre chose... et lui, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

\- Tu sais je repense à la victime de Cauffman. Quinze ans avec ce bâtard. Comment tu crois que la fille s'en est sortie? -J'aurais pu lui dire que je m'en étais pas trop mal sortie. Mais j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. Qu'il parte en courant en me traîtant de trainée. Je réfléchissais à ma réponse. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, il était trop mignon, si vulnérable. C'était ça la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas lui dire, ça lui ferait mal.

\- Je sais pas vraiment comment elle a pu s'en sortir. Ni même si elle s'en est bien sortie. Tu dois garder quand même pas mal de séquelles quand tu vis tout ça.

\- Quel genre?

\- Je sais pas, tu dois devenir quand même parano.

\- Tu penses qu'elle sait qu'une famille est un ensemble de gens heureux qui partagent et s'entraident?

\- Elle doit même pas savoir ce qu'est une famille tu sais...

\- Ca doit être horrible.

\- Ca doit être toujours mieux que ce qu'elle vivait avant.

\- Jveux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu. » Et il revomi. Cette fois, certain que son estomac était vide, il tira la chasse d'eau. Je me levai à la recherche d'une grosse à dent neuve pour lui et il comprit puisqu'il attrappa mon dentifrice et commenca à se brosser les dents alors que, manique que j'étais, j'avais déjà commencé à nettoyer la cuvette à la javel. Une fois fait, je me hissais sur le meuble et le regardais faire. Il avait du dentifrice plein les lèvres et le menton, et c'était tellement mignon que je fondais. Il rinça sa bouche et sa brosse à dent puis chercha du regard où il pouvait la poser. Du doigt, je lui pointais la poubelle à sa droite.

« -Je pourrais être tentée à l'idée que tu gardes une brosse à dent chez moi, mais celle là a laver ton vomi alors t'en auras une autre. - Avais-je fais taquine. J'en avais marre qu'on parle de moi, je voulais parler d'autre chose alors autant crever l'abcès entre nous. Il arqua un sourcil mais ne trouva pas ses mots. Je le laissai jetter sa brosse et il resta au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. J'étais tellement sereine à ses côtés que je ne voulais pas que l'on retourne au salon.

« -Vous avez fini de vous envoyer en l'air tous les deux? -Gueula Emmett derrière la porte. Edward écarquilla les yeux.

\- Non, et on fait durer le plaisir alors fous nous la paix! » Gueulai-je à mon tour.

Edward me regarda, choqué et j'éclatai de rire. Puis je repris mon sérieux, regardais mes pieds et lançai:

« - Edward, je peux te poser une question? - Il se rapprocha de moi.

\- Biensûr. - Il était très proche de moi. J'étais à moitié habillée et j'avais envie de lui. Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas... je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre.

\- Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais? -Il haussa les sourcils, surpris - moi je m'en rappelle. - Il frotta sa nuque, nerveusement. Peut-être que ça n'était plus le cas...

\- Oui – il déglutit- je m'en rappelle. - Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté de mes genoux et j'avais envie qu'il me touche.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes? - Il écarquilla ses yeux.

\- Quoi? Non biensûr que non.

\- Ca veut dire quoi pour toi, aimer quelqu'un? -Demandais-je, curieuse en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il hésita:

\- Ca veut dire que je voudrais être celui à qui tu te confies, celui qui transforme tes journées difficiles en journées agréables. - Sa main vint caresser ma joue – Je voudrais être celui qui te fait sourire et celui dans les bras duquel tu te sens en sécurité. J'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi, si tu veux bien de moi. Ca fait des jours et des jours que je pense à nos futurs enfants qui jouent dans le jardin... - c'était beau et tentant jusqu'à ce qu'il évoque nos enfants... Quelque chose se brisa en moi. Et il le vit. Il se saisit brusquement de mon visage avec ses deux mains, me faisant sursauter. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien – Qu'est -ce que j'ai dit Bella, qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

Je lui dis, je lui dis pas...

« - Je peux pas avoir d'enfant -murmurais-je, honteuse, en essayant de me dégager de son emprise. Son regard commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise et j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette.

\- Alors ça sera des chiens – avait-il répondu précipitamment- ou des chats, des lapins ou rien du tout, je m'en fous, c'est toi que je veux. Jm'en fous qu'on ait pas d'enfant. - Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, moi qui avaient tellement peur qu'il me rejette...

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout Bella, je t'aime et rien n'y changera!

\- Rien?

\- Rien! »

Même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ni dans quoi il se lançait, c'était grisant de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais de m'aimer. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Rapidement, ma langue vint demander l'accès à la sienne et il mit un temps qui me semblait infini à desceller ses lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser doucement la mienne, mais j'en voulais plus. Mes jambes vinrent encercler ses hanches et mes mains s'aggripèrent à sa nuque. Mais les siennes ne quittèrent pas le meuble et sa langue était trop timide. Je sentais bien qu'il était toujours préoccupé et réfreinai mon entrain.

« Edward, il se fait tard. On va peut-être laisser Bella tranquille. » Avait lancé Jasper à travers la porte, descellant nos lèvres. Nos respirations étaient hachées mais nous avions tous les deux le sourire. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon nez. Je souris encore plus. J'étais tellement bien avec lui. Est-ce que moi aussi je tombais amoureuse?

« -Je vais te laisser alors.

\- D'accord. -soufflais-je dans un murmure.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu fais demain, mais bon courage. »

Le tribunal. J'avais oublié...

 _Voilà voilà! :)_

 _Alors? Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Est-ce que cela pardonne mon retard?_

 _Personnellement, je trouve la scène de la salle de bain tellement mignonne 3_

 _Un indice pour le prochain chapitre? Vous allez vouloir me tuer Mouahahahaha_


	15. Chapter 14

_OMG, j'ai pris un retard de fou sur la pubication. J'en suis désolée!_

 _J'avoue, la reprise du boulot a été épuisante._

 _Merci d'être toujours là à me lire malgré ma ptite tête XD_

 _Nous nous étions quittées après une conversation EDWARD-BELLA toute mimie dans la salle de bain de Bella. Et nous étions alors à la veille du procès de Julian._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, et surtout... ne me tuez pas... hein_

Chapitre 14

Edward POV

Je tournais inlassablement en rond dans le salon. J'exaspérais tout le monde, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon père nous avait donné notre journée et il était resté avec nous à la maison, gardant tout de même son téléphone avec lui en cas de besoin. Rosalie et Bella étaient au tribunal et nous avions convenus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les accompagner. Ma mère avait confectionné des cookies pour nous remonter le moral, mais l'assiette était toujours intacte. Les gars m'avaient amené courir, mais ça n'avait pas fait passer le temps plus vite. Seule Alice semblait imperturbable, assise à la table du salon, elle dessinait des croquis pour son boss. Emmett passait ses nerfs sur la console et les autres portaient un regard vide sur l'écran. La veille nous avions informées les filles de ce que nous avions appris.

 _Emmett me traîna jusqu'à la voiture puis de la voiture au salon alors que mon père s'était arrangé pour se faire remplacer. Quand nous passâmes la porte d'entrée de la villa, Rosalie, pas encore partie au tribunal, Alice et ma mère se retournèrent surprises de nous voir. Dès que ma mère a vu ma tête, elle s'est précipité vers moi._

 _« -Oh Eddy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri? - Mais c'était mon père qui avait répondu._

 _\- Chérie, on va se mettre dans le canapé si tu veux bien._

 _\- Vous me faites peur. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_

 _\- Oui » Et je refondis en larmes._

 _Mon père me saisit par les épaules pour me conduire sur le canapé, s'assit à ma gauche, et laissa son bras sur mes épaules, Em s'installa à ma droite et me prit la main. Je me sentais infantilisé, mais à cet instant, ça faisait du bien. Rosalie était sur le canapé en face de moi, à côté d'Alice, Jasper debout derrière elle et ma mère était dans le canapé à ma droite. Nous avions convenus d'en informer les filles et dire à voix haute ce que nous avions appris était insupportable. La confirmation que mon esprit n'était pas aller trop vite en conclusion._

 _Je tentais de calmer mes larmes quand Rosalie prit la parole d'une voix douce:_

 _« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? - Quand il vit qu'aucun de nous n'allions répondre, Jasper expliqua._

 _\- Vous vous rappelez quand on vous a raconté qu'on a dû regarder des vidéos pédophiles?_

 _\- Oui – avait murmuré ma mère en remuant sur le canapé, mal à l'aise._

 _\- On vous a alors parlé d'une petite fille kidnappée qui a du vivre quinze ans avec son tortionnaire..._

 _\- La fille oubliée dans la cave? - Demanda Rosalie en s'appuyant sur ses coudes_

 _\- Vous l'avez retrouvée? - Questionna Alice un peu trop enthousiaste._

 _\- On vient de découvrir que cette fille... - Jasper prit une grande inspiration – C'est Bella. - et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors qu'Alice ouvrait la bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte, Rosalie cacha son visage entre ses mains. Je me remis à pleurer alors que ma mère prit la parole:_

 _\- Pauvre petite! Je comprends mieux qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on soit sa nouvelle famille... elle doit avoir une vision tellement érronée de la famille..._

 _\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte? Elle m'a dit de ne pas oublier que j'étais en vie, que je devais garder la tête haute, que je n'avais pas à avoir honte... Et j'ai pas compris qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait... Oh mon dieu! Hier je lui ai demandé si elle savait ce que c'est qu'un viol..._

 _\- Tu savais pas ma Rosie – Fit Emmett- aucun de nous ne le savait._

 _\- Et on doit continuer d'agir comme avant avec elle. Elle ne veut pas qu'on sache d'où elle vient alors on doit faire comme si on ne le savait pas. - Informa Jasper d'un ton autoritaire._

 _\- Mais pourquoi? - Fit ma mère en étouffant des sanglots._

 _\- Parce qu'elle a eu de nombreuses occasions pour nous le dire et qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle veut pas que nous le sachions. - Elles acquiescèrent mais ma mère répéta:_

 _\- Pauvre petite... »_

 _Avec les gars nous avions décidé tout de même de nous incruster chez elle le soir même et Emmett avait proposé d'amener une pizza, j'avais tenté de dire que ça ne lui plairait pas, mais ils ne m'avaient pas laissé le choix._

Vu la conversation que nous avions eu dans sa salle de bain, je ne regrettais pas d'y être allé. Je n'avais pas cessé de revisualiser cette immonde vidéo dans laquelle cet homme la violait, ce qui m'a coûté un tour aux toilettes, mais même si ça avait été humiliant qu'elle soit présente à ce moment là, ça en avait valu la peine. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle voulait de moi. Elle m'avait embrassé. Certes, elle ne m'avait pas dit m'aimer, mais elle m'avait embrassé. Rien que pour ça, j'étais heureux d'être allé chez elle.

Le matin même, alors que je prenais mon café après une nuit quasiment blanche, j'avais reçu un MMS de Rosalie. Elle et Bella avaient fait un selfie sur un des bancs à l'intérieur du tribunal. Elles faisaient toutes les deux une grimace et Bella était magnifique sur la photo. Ses yeux rieurs me disaient que sa journée allait bien se passer, malgré tout. Je lui avais renvoyé un message pour lui demander comment ça se passait et elle m'avait répondu que Bella avait croisé ses violeurs dans le couloir. Qu'ils étaient arrivés en groupe, escortés par la police et que ma Bella s'était placée au milieu du couloir afin de saluer tout le monde. Qu'elle avait eu quelques mots pour certains, un sourire faux-cul pour d'autres. Rosalie avait rajouté que Bella était pleine de force et de courage et qu'elle en était un peu jalouse.

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis. J'avais fini par choire dans le canapé, face à la télé où Emmett jouait toujours à sa console. Il était affalé sur le canap à ma gauche, mes parents sur le canap' à la droite, Jazz était assis à ma gauche, feuilletant un magazine informatique pendant qu'Alice dessinait toujours.

Je commencais à m'impatienter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle quand la porte s'ouvrit sur des éclats de rire. Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un coup pour voir Rosalie et Bella hilares.

Ma Bella était splendide dans un tailleur pantalon blanc écru avec une chemise rouge foncé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon bas, strict mais élégant. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête. Et elle rigolait tellement qu'on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle venait de témoigner contre des années d'abus sexuels.

Emmett mit son jeu en pause alors que ma soeur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, après avoir chippé un cookie. Bella qui tenait un énorme bouquet de fleurs le remit à ma mère sans un mot, avec l'air intimidée et vint s'asseoir directement à mes côtés. Comme la veille, elle plaça ses pieds déchaussés sous ses fesses et sa tête sur mon épaule. Son regard croisa celui de Rosalie et elles éclatèrent de rire une fois de plus.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? - Fit Emmett curieux alors que son regard passa de l'une à l'autre.

\- Non! -Fit Bella en rigolant plus fort en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est Bella! - Tenta de répondre Rosalie en cherchant sa respiration.

\- Rose... - grogna ma belle

\- Elle a frappé un mec d'un coup de genou dans les parties alors qu'on était dans un ascenseur plein de policiers.

\- Toi tu racontes ça alors qu'il y a pleins de flics ici...

\- Nan mais tu te serais vue sortir de l'ascenseur à reculon les mains en l'air, l'air de dire c'est pas moi, c'est mon genou. C'était trop drôle. - Et elles riaient à nouveau.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé un homme - Fit mon père en arquant un sourcil. Nous savions très bien que la police n'intervenait au tribunal que pour accompagner les suspects. Bella haussa les épaules en prenant un cookie.

\- Il était vraiment trop proche de moi.

\- Dis le franchement, il était collé à toi. Et je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais il avait l'air d'un gros pervers. - Rosalie me fixa en prononçant ces derniers mots. Est-ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre que Bella avait frappé un de ses agresseurs? J'avais beau être flic, j'étais fier d'elle quand même. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Et sinon? Vous regardez quoi? »

Nous passâmes la soirée ainsi. Bella dans mes bras. J'avais bien vu à plusieurs reprises mes proches la regarder d'un air peiné mais leur fis les gros yeux. On s'était pourtant mis d'accord: « on agit avec elle comme avant »... Ceci étant, je pouvais les comprendre. J'avais envie de l'enfermer dans une bulle increvable. Qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien de mal. Qu'elle découvre le bonheur. J'étais près à lui faire découvrir ce que c'était. Mais alors que Bella posa sa main au dessus de mon genou pour y faire doucement des petits cercles, je nous revis dans sa salle de bain. Même si j'avais été heureux qu'elle m'embrasse, me prouvant que ce que je lui avais dit de mes sentiments la touchait, je n'avais pas su répondre à son baiser. J'avais eu trop peur de la brusquer. Peur qu'une étreinte ne la renvoit des années en arrière. J'avais peur de lui faire mal. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Ma mère annonça que le dîner était servi. Au moment de me lever, je me rendis compte que Bella s'était endormie. Je la pris dans mes bras, faisant comprendre à ma mère que nous ne serions pas du repas. Je la portais jusque dans ma chambre et l'allongeai sur mon lit, par dessus les couvertures pour être sûr de ne pas la réveiller. Je m'installai à ses côté et la regardai dormir paisiblement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle méritait tellement d'être heureuse. Mais étais-je le mieux placé pour la rendre heureuse? C'est l'esprit torturé que je m'étais endormi.

Je fus révéillé en sursaut par Bella qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en criant « Nan, lâche moi! Me touche pas! ». Je lui secouai alors fortement l'épaule pour la réveiller quand elle s'assit vivement dans le lit. Elle halétait et regardait partout autour d'elle. Je caressai doucement son bras pour la rassurer mais ça eut l'effet inverse, et elle se retourna vivement lançant son poing directement vers mon nez. Bien que mal réveillé, j'eus le reflèxe de le stopper avec le plat de ma main. Mes doigts se refermèrent doucement autour de son poing.

« -Bella, tout va bien, c'est moi.

\- Oui jvois bien... on est où?

\- Dans ma chambre... tu t'es endormie dans le salon...

\- Ah... - Elle se rallongea et fixa le plafond- Désolée. »

Ma main alla chercher la sienne et nous croisâmes nos doigts, en regardant le plafond. J'ai cru qu'elle s'était endormie quand elle brisa le silence.

« -J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Ce que ça signifie pour toi d'aimer quelqu'un. Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'exemple de ce que ça peut être. J'ai plus ou moins eus ce qu'on peut appeler un petit ami, mais c'était très compliqué... et bizarre. Mes parents non plus n'ont pas été un exemple d'amour. -J'étais tout ouïe. C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait ainsi, qu'elle parlait de ses parents – Mon père m'a fait partir du domicile familial très tôt en coupant les ponts avec ma mère. Les seules nouvelles que j'ai eu d'elle, c'est quand on m'a appris qu'elle s'était suicidé après des années passées à me chercher. Et mon père... - Elle prit une grande inspiration- mon père aussi s'est suicidé. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il appréciait la vie qu'il menait, ou du moins ne m'a jamais fait comprendre l'inverse. Je crois sincèrement qu'il est mort parce que je ne correspondais pas totalement à ce qu'il attendait d'une fille. -J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle me stoppa – Je dis juste que je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être amoureux, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand ça va pas, c'est toi la première personne que je veux voir. J'aime pas te voir triste ou déboussolé, je préfère quand tu souris. Et quand je te vois rire, je suis certaine de passer une bonne journée par la suite. Et quand toi et moi avons danser... je crois que c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et s'accouda au matelas pour poser la tête sur sa main et me surplomber. C'était la déclaration que j'attendais. J'avais un sourire niais sur le visage.

Elle vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes et demanda aussitôt l'accès à ma langue, que je lui offris sans hésitation. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi quand les images de notre première nuit me revinrent en tête. Sa peau si douce et chaude, sa langue qui était passée sur mon sexe, ses yeux trop humides quand je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien... Et là... la vidéo de Bella enfant se faisant violer heurta mon esprit.

Au lieu de l'attirer à moi, je la repoussai. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait dû faire de la chirurgie pour réparer les dégats, c'est dire si elle avait souffert. Il était hors de question que ça lui revienne en mémoire par ma faute.

« - Bella, on peut pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, jvais prendre une douche

\- Tu n'en n'as pas envie? - Je pouvais lire la peine dans ses yeux.

\- Non. » Et alors que je m'écartais pour partir sous une douche glacée, elle plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules et vint à califourchon sur moi. Elle commença à se frotter à moi. Elle savait pertinemment l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle retira sa veste, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et souffla sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle ondulait ses hanches.

« - Redis moi que tu n'en n'as pas envie...

\- Jveux pas coucher avec toi. - Mon ton avait été plus ferme que je l'aurais voulu, elle se stoppa, choquée.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais... - elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Une boule était en train de se former dans ma gorge, mais il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout, sans quoi je finirai tôt ou tard par la faire souffrir.

\- Je le croyais aussi, mais ce n'était qu'une question de circonstance. Tu étais là, nue, ça avait été formidable, c'est sorti sans que j'y pense.

\- D'accord... Et hier? - Elle était toujours à califourchon sur moi, mais elle s'était redréssée. Je savais que j'étais en train de la blésser, mais c'était nécéssaire pour la protéger.

\- Hier... c'était le rhum qui parlait.

\- Ok... »

Je la pris doucement par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur le matelas et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand elle me héla. Je me retournai pour la voir debout au pied du lit, totalement nue. Elle me dit doucement:

« -Edward, ya pas besoin de sentiments pour faire ça tu sais.

\- Je veux pas coucher avec toi – répétais-je, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ma vue était en train de se brouiller par les larmes. J'étais en train de la quitter et nous en étions conscients tout les deux. La voir me supplier ainsi me bouleversait.

\- Tu disais que _rien_ n'y changerait... - un sanglot transforma sa voix et mon coeur se brisa.

\- Rentre chez toi Bella... s'il te plaît. » Et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain avant de fondre en larmes.

 _Je répète, ne me tuez pas..._


	16. Chapter 15

_Les filles, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward vous a fâchées MDRRR_

 _Merci aux guests d'avoir commenté, Sully Girl, Berenice, et Nina -qui aime bien m'écrire des romans lol j'adore! 3 3 3_

 _On s'est quittées sur Edward qui a rejetté bella, nue et toute à fait consentante._

 _Et maintenant, au risque d'être redondante... ne me tuez pas mdrrrr si je ne faisais pas ce petit rebondissement, la fic se terminerait bien trop vite. Et puis, j'aime vous faire râler MDRRR_

Chapitre 15

Bella POV

Sur l'air de Olly Murs – You don't know love (une tuerie!)

J'attendais impatiemment le Commissaire. Même s'il arrivait en même temps que le reste de sa famille, c'est à dire, en retard... j'avais tenue à arriver tôt au cas où...

Il fallait que je le vois. Pour ne plus voir son fils. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ses pattes. Je m'étais montrée tellement faible. J'étais nauséeuse rien qu'en repensant à la façon abjecte et stupide avec laquelle je m'étais livrée à lui. Nue, docile, faible mais surtout... soumise. Et ça, il était hors de question que ça se reproduise. Qu'il me quitte, c'était une chose, qu'il refuse de me toucher alors que certains seraient près à payer des milliers de dolars pour me baiser, c'était risible, mais que je me sois montrée si faible... c'était innacceptable. Cet homme faisait tomber toutes mes barrières, alors il fallait que les choses bougent.

J'étais adossée au chambranle, à côté de la porte de son bureau, un pied contre le mur et les mains dans les poches, comme si je ne bouillais pas de l'intérieur. Sauver les apparences. J'entendis les portes s'ouvrir sans les voir. Puis j'aperçus Jasper s'approcher de leur bureau en compagnie du Commissaire. Enfin Edward et Emmett en grande conversation. Emmett avait sa main sur le dos de son beau frère qui avait la tête baissée et les mains au fond de ses poches. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude et j'avais juste envie d'y passer mes doigts.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi indifférente que ça au fait qu'il m'ait quittée.

Le Commisaire remarqua enfin que je l'attendais alors que j'inspectais mes ongles. Tout sauf le regarder _lui._ Il approcha et je m'écartais du mur.

« -Bella, je suis content de te voir, j'ai à te parler.

\- Très bien, parce que moi aussi. »

Il eut l'air surpris en me faisant entrer dans son bureau.

L'air était chaud, lourd, rance. La poussière virevoltait dans les raies de lumière. Ca me rappelait la maison... mes maisons. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et voulais en finir au plus vite. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir alors qu'il passait derrière son bureau.

« - Tu sais Bella, quand je t'ai proposé notre deal, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apportes autant au sein de la brigade. Je pensais que tu passerais ton temps à rechigner mais tu t'es impliquée à deux cents pour cent et ça m'impressionne chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Merci Monsieur. - Même si je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse un peu de lèche. - Déjà, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais merci de ne pas m'avoir envoyé en prison et m'avoir laisser une chance. À posteriori, j'ai conscience que la prison, ça aurait été une mauvaise idée. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai beaucoup appris sur la police à vos côtés.

\- Tant mieux parce que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te proposer. » Avions-nous eu tout les deux la même idée?

Sans rien dire, il me tendit une feuille, format standard. J'y jettai un regard et l'inscription CDI me sauta au visage.

« - C'est quoi ça?

\- J'aimerais que ce que tu fais pour nous soit officiel. Que tu aies une légitimité parmis nous. Et surtout que tu sois enfin rémunérée pour ce que tu fais ici. -Là c'était intéressant.

\- Combien? - Il haussa un sourcil, surpris que ce soit la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit.

\- 1600. -Dérisoire...-

\- Bien... en fait, Commissaire, j'avais une requête à vous faire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que vous entamez une refonte du commissariat, que vous ouvrez de nouvelles cellules... Les bruits circulent vite ici.

\- Oui... -Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, j'avais passé ma nuit à réfléchir à comment m'éloigner d'Edward tout en restant utile.

\- Je veux intégrer la Brigade de Protection des Mineurs.

\- La BPM?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire. - Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de moi. Je savais que là-bas, mon histoire deviendrait constructive et utile. Ce que j'avais vécu aurait un sens.

\- Tu sais Bella, le travail là-bas est très dur.

\- Je sais encaisser.

\- J'en doute pas... Tu es sûre de toi.

\- Certaine.

\- C'est bon pour moi. L'équipe vient d'être montée. Personne n'a pris ses marques encore.

\- Parfait.

\- Tu as conscience que tu ne travailleras plus avec Edward? - Il se prenait pour une agence matrimoniale? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward lui avait dit? Qu'il m'avait jetté...? Sans raison?

\- Edward? Ce n'est qu'un collègue... »

Et je le pensais sincèrement. Personne ne se mettrait entre mon projet et moi.

Le Commissaire poussa vers moi le contrat.

« -Signe avant de partir.

\- Pas d'observation ni de période d'essai?

\- Tu as déjà fait deux mois d'essai, ça me suffit. »

Et je sortis de son bureau, embauchée à plein temps à la BPM. Je passais sans m'arrêter devant mon ancien bureau. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de craquer et de plonger dans la profondeur verdoyante de ses yeux magnifiques. Se faire larguer après avoir ouvert son coeur pour la première fois de sa vie, ça fait mal en fin de compte.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand je me rendis compte que j'étais flic. Ça y était, j'en étais... Moi qui avais nourri une haine sans nom à leur encontre parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais su stopper mon père ni même eut l'idée d'ouvrir cette foutue cave...

Les portent s'ouvrirent sur le 13ième. L'étage avait l'air quasi desert. Le mobilier et l'espace étaient les mêmes qu'au 18ième, mais seules trois personnes étaient là. Assises à un bureau face à l'ascenseur. Je m'approchais de mes nouveaux collègues et me présentais rapidement avant qu'ils ne pensent que j'étais leur première affaire.

J'ai ainsi fait la connaissance de Mike Newton. Très vite, je me suis rendue compte que ses points forts étaient les bagnoles et l'informatique. Il avait tenté de me dragouiller dès le premier jour et je l'avais rapidement remis à sa place... qu'il avait gardé depuis. Il avait intégré la BPM parce que son petit frère était mort d'une overdose de coke. Il avait hésité à bosser à la DEA, mais avait compris qu'il tenait plus à protéger les enfants qu'à trouver des planques de camés.

Jessica Stanley. Fan de manucure, de presse people et de ragots, elle était aussi excellente avec les parents de nos jeunes victimes. D'une empathie et d'une écoute exemplaires. Elle faisait aussi très bien le café. Elle aurait pû être mon amie si j'avais cherché à tisser des liens. Elle était dans l'équipe parce que sa soeur s'était faite violer par leur voisin et cherchait à la venger à travers chaque cas.

Jacob Black. Lui, j'avais un peu de mal à le cerner. Il ne parlait pas vraiment. J'ignorais complètement pourquoi il était là. Mais lui, c'était les muscles de la brigade. Je m'en étais apperçue lors de notre première intervention où nous avions dû interpeller un homme sur lequel planaient de serieux doutes d'inceste. C'était jacob qui s'était battu avec, jusqu'à l'immobiliser au sol. J'étais restée statique au milieu du salon du gars à observer les muscles de mon collègue, me demandant qui gagnerait si lui et moi combations.

Sans franchement m'en rendre compte, c'était moi qui avait pris les rênnes de la brigade. Sans le vouloir, je distribuais les tâches à faire lors de chaque cas. Toujours selon leurs facultés. Rechercher des véhicules suspects, mener les interrogatoires, interpeller des bâtards.

Et quand je ne prenais pas d'initiative, c'était eux qui me demandaient quoi faire. J'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Au travail et en apparence du moins. Parce que depuis qu'Edward m'avait viré de son lit, j'étais au plus mal. Tentant de déverser toute ma rage et ma frustration dans de trop nombreuses heures de sport. J'avais réussi à me faire une tendinite à la hanche à force d'entraînements.

Je m'étais alors doppée aux anti inflammatoire, mais avec mon alimentation, j'avais juste réussi à me bousiller l'estomac. Bin quoi, il paraît que se nourrir avec 400 calories par jour, ce n'est pas humain. Mon corps ayant été affamé durant des années de captivités, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire des repas normaux, sous peine de reprendre du poids. Et puis, je devais rester en forme au cas où... au cas où mon père remette la main sur moi. En aucun cas je ne devais redevenir cette gamine soumise et fragile.

Je l'attendais mon père. Je l'attendais de pieds fermes, et je pourrais enfin le buter.

Mais mon travail me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai dû accompagner deux parents reconnaître le corps de leur enfant à l'Institut Médico-Légal, au sous-sol. Une patrouille avait été appelée par un joggeur qui avait trouvé un petit corps. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de descendre le voir avant que les parents n'arrivent. Je n'avais pas eu le compte rendu de l'autopsie non plus. Et ça, j'aimais pas. Hors de question que j'apprenne en même temps que les parents ce qui lui était arrivé. Je savais juste que le corps n'était « pas beau à voir ».

C'est ainsi que nous descendions au sous-sol, les parents supposés et moi. J'avais préféré m'en charger seule parce que je n'avais pas assez confiance en Black, je savais Newton incapable de gérer dans un cas pareil et Jessica risquait de pleurer plus que les parents. J'aurais perdu la réputation de la brigade si j'avais fait descendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un des médecins de l'institut médico-légal.

« -Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Capriso. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Monsieur et Madame Coleman me suivaient de le corridor quand je leur demandai de m'accorder une petite minute. J'entrai dans la pièce avec le doc. La pièce était froide, immaculée. Je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Sauf qu'un chariot se trouvait en plein milieu. Un drap recouvrant un tout petit corps.

« -Ok, on a quoi alors?

\- Inconnue de trois ans. - Elle découvrit le visage de la petite. Sa peau était livide, presque transparente. Ses lèvres étaient bleues. Et ses yeux fermés.- Elle est morte noyée dans un fleuve. Et oui... il y a eu viols. Vaginaux et anaux.

\- Des traces de sperm? Des poils?

\- Oui, c'est parti à la scientifique.

\- Ok. Vous pouvez la découvrir entièrement? »

Le médecin avait lavé l'intégralité du petit corps, il ne gardait que la trace de l'incision mais la possibilité que ce corps aurait pû être le mien des années plus tôt me frappa violemment. Ca aurait pû être ma mère derrière cette porte. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait été toujours en vie si moi... si moi j'étais morte.

Je lui fis signe de recouvrir le corps avant d'aller chercher les Coleman. Ils entrèrent en se donnant la main, térrifiés à l'idée de se trouver face au corps décédé de leur fillette.

Que leur dire à ce moment? Je n'allais pas leur demander si ça allait... parce que clairement je connaissais déjà la réponse. Ils s'apprétaient à vivre la chose la plus horrible dans une vie de parents.

« Vous souhaitez vous asseoir? » Fut la seule chose qui me vint en tête. Mais la mère secoua la tête négativement. Je me permis alors de poser ma main sur son épaule. C'était là seule chose que je pouvais faire pour elle. Alors que je me demandais à nouveau si ma mère serait encore en vie si moi j'étais morte peu après mon enlevement, je fis signe au doc de découvrir le visage de l'enfant.

Les cris de la mère et les pleurs du père confirmèrent l'identité de l'enfant. Ainsi donc, c'est comme ça que des parents aiment leur enfant. Au point de tomber à genoux en s'arrachant les cheveux. Est-ce que ma mère s'était mise dans le même état que Mme Coleman pour moi? Encore une chose que mon _père_ m'avait enlevé.

C'est la psychologue du service qui a pris la relève, accompagnant les parents jusqu'à un petit salon sobre mais chaleureux. Je récupérais les conclusions de l'autopsie et remontais dans l'ascenseur. J'allais gerber. Je sentais mon estomac se contracter et me mis à respirer profondement par le nez. Je revoyais le visage livide de l'enfant, Amy, et me jurai de mettre la main sur le bâtard responsable de ça.

Je fixais le chiffre des étages franchis. Ça n'allait pas assez vite. Et comme si l'ascenseur faisait exprès pour m'emmerder, il se stoppa au quatrième. Le gymnase. Je vis Black et Edward entrer alors que je ne décrochai pas mes yeux du nombre d'étages. Garder la tête haute pour refouler la bile.

« Bonjour Bella – fit timidement Edward- J'hésitais à lui vomir dessus en entendant sa voix. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendue, c'était quand il s'était refusé à moi, me laissant nue et vulnérable. Lui gerber dessus serait un bon retour des choses en fait...

\- Swan, t'as pas l'air bien. » Entendis-je Black. Pour seule réponse, je levai mon index en l'air, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le 13ième étage et j'entrepris de le traverser à grandes enjambées. Au passage, je jettai le rapport du doc sur notre bureau et filai directement aux toilettes gerber le petit déjeuner que je n'avais pas pris. La bile m'agressait de l'intérieur alors que j'entendis Black entrer et sentis ses mains retenir mes cheveux.

Quand mon estomac me laissa tranquille, je m'asseyais par terre, imitée par Black qui prit la parole:

« - Ya des jours, jme dis que je ferai mieux de changer de brigade tellement c'est difficile. - Je ris doucement.

\- Ouais, bin je vis un de ces jours-là.

\- Ca ira?

\- Si tu répètes à personne ce que tu viens de voir, oui.

\- J'ai rien vu – Il ricana avant de continuer- Tu sais, même si parfois c'est dur, même si toi aussi il y a des jours où tu préfèrerais être ailleurs, sache que tu apportes énormement à cette équipe. C'est toi notre leader, notre ciment.

\- Merci. Va bosser et arrête de me lêcher les bottes » Fis-je en riant, mal à l'aise.

Nous n'avions rien de plus à faire pour l'instant. Les Coleman passeraient nous voir le jour suivant, les tests ADN étaient en cours, il ne nous restait qu'à attendre, et à remplir plein de paperasse. J'avais proposé à mes collègues de repartir, nous n'avions pas besoin d'être à quatre pour remplir des papiers, Jessica et Mike avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour se barrer.

C'est en revenant au bureau après m'être fait un café que je me rendis compte que Black, lui, était resté et planchait déjà sur mes papiers. Je m'assis à ses côtés et m'y collai. Lorsque je relevai la tête de mes documents, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je me frottais les tempes, exténuée.

« -Je sais ce qu'il te faut pour te remonter le moral.

\- Parce que j'ai l'air de pas avoir le moral?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Allez, bouge tes fesses, tu me fais confiance? - Il me fit un sourire taquin.

\- Ca, je l'ai pas encore décidé. » Son sourire s'éffaça d'un coup mais je me levais pour le suivre. Il me conduisit dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le dernier étage. A ma connaissance, le 20ième c'était les archives.

« - On va faire quoi aux archives?

\- Detends toi... »

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage déserté depuis des heures. Il me fit parcourir les couloirs pendant un long moment jusqu'à une porte de secours. Il l'ouvrit et s'engagea dans l'escaliers qui menait au toit. Je le suivis au dessus du vide et atteignis la toiture du commissariat depuis laquelle s'étendait une vue imprenable sur la ville, de nuit.

« -Oh merde, c'est magnifique! -Il me regarda, fit un petit sourire timide et répondit:

\- Tu vois ça peut être utile de me faire confiance.

\- J'y penserai! » Et je ris.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, observant les bâtiments où de nombreuses lumières étaient allumées, je pouvais voir le trafic avec de petits points jaunes et rouges. Dominer la ville ainsi était grisant et en même temps, je me sentais toute petite.

« -Tu viens souvent ici?

\- Oui, mais c'est un secret. »

Il se dirigea vers un caisson de bière retourné et s'assit dessus, me laissant une place. Je le rejoignis. Il sortit deux bières de je ne sais où, je refusais celle qu'il me tendait. Il ouvrit la sienne et nous nous mîmes à observer la vie nocturne. Paisiblement.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner, et ça me gênait. La question se posait réellement, est-ce qu'il avait ma confiance?

« - Pourquoi t'es là?

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Je me suis dis que ça te changerait les idées.

\- Nan, je parlais de la BPM. Newton et Stanley, je sais pourquoi ils sont là, mais toi...?- Il resta silencieux un long moment, sirotant sa bière, puis se lanca:

\- Surement pour réparer quelque chose. - J'allais crever un abcès:

\- Pour ça, tu aurais pû faire plombier, mais non, c'est la BPM que tu as choisi. Pourquoi? - Nous fixions toujours l'horizon.

\- Parce que j'ai été violé. -Le coeur du problème...-

\- Il y a longtemps?

\- J'avais dix ans.

\- A plusieurs reprises?

\- Trois fois. Mon oncle, avant que tu ne me poses la question.

\- Il a été reconnu coupable?

\- Oui. Il est toujours en prison. »

Nous n'avions pas quitté l'horizon des yeux de toute la conversation.

« -Et toi?

\- Et moi?

\- Pourquoi t'es là?

\- Pour relever le niveau de la police! - Je ris. Toute seule.-

\- Pourquoi t'es à la BPM?

\- Parce que j'ai été violée.

\- Il y a longtemps? - Alors que nous répétions la conversation que nous avions eu quelques secondes plus tôt, il m'apparut que nous avions beaucoup en commun. L'idée d'une âme soeur effleura mon esprit. Deux personnes faites pour se trouver.

\- Ca s'est arrêté il y a quelques années.

\- Ca a duré longtemps.

\- Oui.

\- Il a été reconnu coupable?

\- Il s'est suicidé.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi nos mains se sont trouvées. Là, sur le toit.

Un klaxon lointain me ramena à la vraie vie.

« Jvais devoir y aller, mon colloc m'attend. »

 _Alors les filles, votre avis? Surprises de l'arriver de Jacob?_

 _Bella a un colloc? WTF?! XD_

 _Allez, va falloir depasser les 100 reviews, c'est une question d'orgueil Mouahahah_


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonjour les filles!_

 _J 'espère que vous allez bien!_

 _Merci à celles qui m'ont ajouté en fav ou followers 3_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Gwen Who, Larosesurleau, lili11, Clia, Berenice, boitedeconserve, 1christelle1, HardwickBella, Stella82_

 _J'ai pu voir que l'arrivée de Jacob fut une surprise. Va-t-elle oublié Edward? Jacob deviendra-t-il son confident?... Et ce colloc alors... XD_

 _J'ai adoré vos spéculations!_

 _Teaser? J'aime pas Jacob! MDRRRRR_

 _Je voulais également remercié toutes celles d'entre vous qui lisez mais ne commentez pas. Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses, et même pas je vous en veux, parce que je suis la première à pas franchement commenter mouahaha_

 _Trêve de plaisanterie, voici le chapitre 16. Sachant qu'il y a 21 chapitres plus un épilogue (que je viens enfin de finir!)_

 _La fin approche... assez vite. Vous avez une idée de la fin de la fic?_

 _Dites moi tout!_

Chapitre 16

Edward POV

Je n'aimais pas la savoir à la BPM. Moi qui avait tout fait pour la garder éloignée de tout potentiel souvenir, voilà qu'elle avait demandé à mon père à être plongée corps et âme dans un monde de pédophilie et d'enfants disparus. Je pouvais comprendre que, dans une certaine mesure, elle cherchait à réparer ce qui touchait de près à son histoire, mais de là à faire ça tous les jours... Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Et encore plus depuis la fois où, un mois après son départ de notre brigade, je l'avais croisé dans l'ascenseur, avec son collègue Black, et qu'elle m'avait semblée si pâle. Ce boulot la touchait de trop près.

Heureusement que mon père avait demandé aux collègues de Bella de lui faire des rapports régulièrement. Pas uniquement sur elle, mais sur la brigade entière, mais moi je me servais de ces rapports pour voir comment elle bossait. Et je devais avouer que j'étais impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle les affaires étaient traitées à la BPM. Ils étaient efficaces!

Je feuilletai la rubrique sport du journal quand mon père m'appela à la table du salon. Je pris une chaise, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

« Edward, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis doucement en train de réorganiser le commissariat...

\- Oui... une idée de Bella si je ne me trompe pas...

\- Exact... Je souhaiterai que ton unité soit celle de la BAC. Vous feriez le même boulot mais simplement vous auriez un nom...

\- Heu et bien oui, pas de soucis pour la BAC. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que donner un nom serve à grand chose, tu sais papa...

\- Donner un nom à chaque équipe, c'est le début d'une réorganisation.

\- Oui oui, pas de soucis. - Je voyais que mon père essayait de cacher un sourire, et je me dis qu'il devait y avoir autre chose qu'une histoire de nom...

\- Et maintenant que ta brigade a un nom..., il lui faut une hiérarchie et c'est pour ça que je voulais parler avec toi...

\- Ah? » Et il me tendit un courrier que je dépliais avant de le lire:

« _Commissaire Carlisle Cullen,_

 _Nous avons l'honneur de validé la nomination de l'Inspecteur Edward Cullen au poste de Commandant de la Brigade anti-Criminalité..._ »

Il y avait bien d'autres choses d'écrites, mais je restais bloqué sur la première phrase. Commandant?

« -Papa, je crois que je comprends pas...- La famille s'était rapprochée, se rendant compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

\- Fiston, c'est toi qui va la gérer la BAC! »

Emmett, joueux, m'assena une claque dans le dos en me félicitant, et c'était le début des embrassades. L'émotion monta en moi quand ma mère me dit à quel point elle était fière de moi. Em n'était pas jaloux du tout de ma nouvelle place, préférant avoir du temps à consacrer à ma soeur, et j'appris à ce moment là que Jasper avait déposé une demande pour intégrer la cyber-brigade. Ca lui allait super bien. Mais ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir être remplacé. Et j'espèrais secrètement que ça allait être Bella qui allait revenir à sa place.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre et je me surpris à penser que si c'était _elle_ alors ma journée serait parfaite.

C'était Alice qui était partie ouvrir alors que nous avions arrêté de parler, curieux de savoir qui était à la porte.

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle -une voix d'homme- je suis désolé, je ne suis sûrement pas à la bonne adresse, je cherche Emmett McCarty. Vous savez s'il vit dans les parages? - Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Em, pour l'interroger du regard, lui haussait les sourcils... Avant un sursaut, il regarda sa montre et se frappa le front.

\- Si si, c'est bien là, entrez. »

Alice revint rapidement, accompagnée par... Jacob Black. Ce connard qui avait l'air trop proche de Bella. A chaque fois que je le croisais au gymnase, il ne faisait que me parler d'elle. Bella si Bella ça... et dans votre brigade, elle était comme ça? Nianiania... Connard va!

En attendant, il avait l'air mal à l'aise de nous voir tous dans le salon et c'était bien fait pour lui.

« -Jacob! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait aller courir ensemble – Fit Em- Tu me laisses deux minutes, jvais me changer.

\- Pas de soucis. Par contre, t'aurais pu me prévénir que tu vivais avec le chef...- C'est mon père qui répondit dans un sourire:

\- Nous sommes une grande famille. - Et comme Jacob arqua un sourcil, mon père développa- Emmett et Jasper sortent avec mes filles.

\- Oh... Enchanté mesdemoiselles. - Je pense qu'il aurait donné cher pour se trouver ailleurs tellement il semblait gêné. Bien fait!

\- Dites les gars, jpeux venir avec vous? - Fit Jasper – Le temps est parfait pour courir! Ed, tu te joins à nous? » Bin oui tiens, pour entendre Black nous parler de Bella? Non merci... en même temps je pourrais lui montrer que je suis bien meilleur que lui en running... Puéril... mais ça me ferait beaucoup de bien...

Et c'est comme cela que, dix minutes plus tard, nous partîmes tous les quatre courir. Et très vite, il recommença...

« -Dis voir Edward, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi tu serais sorti avec Bella... C'est vrai?

\- Qui t'a dit ça? -Bella avait-elle parlé de moi?

\- Personne en particulier, c'est juste l'info qui circule. - Mais comme je ne répondais pas, il insistait- Alors c'est vrai ou pas?

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça te regarde. » Et j'accélérais pour le distancer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à ce con... Nous attaquions une pente, et cet abruti accéléra aussi:

« -En fait, je voulais savoir parce que je vais tenter ma chance avec elle et je voulais juste te prévenir. Vu l'attitude puérile que tu prends, c'est clair que tu sortais avec. Mais en même temps, je sais pas pourquoi je te préviens, je ne vais pas être poli avec toi alors que tu ne l'es pas avec moi... » Et cet abruti allongea ses enjambées, nous distançant clairement.

J'imaginais mal Bella avec lui... il était tellement... nul...

Au sommet de la côte, Black ralentit, nous permettant de réduire la distance. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. A part Emmett, qui se plaignait d'avoir trop chaud. Nous avions couru trois quarts d'heure en forêt. J'étais mort mais refusais de le montrer face à Black qui transpirait à peine.

Une fois devant la villa, ce traître d'Emmett proposa à Black de prendre un verre d'eau avant de partir. Et cet idiot accepta. Nous entrâmes donc pour trouver mon père, ma mère et mes soeurs assis à table. Neurveux. Ils étaient occupés à rien faire mais je les voyais tendus. Et j'aimais pas ça. Alors que nous nous approchions, mon père me fit signe de la tête vers le coin télé, sur ma gauche et alors... je _la_ vis.

Celle qui occupait mes pensées depuis des mois. Seulement elle était prostrée sur le canapé, à l'extrémité du canapé le plus éloigné, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, sa tête entre ses mains. Elle semblait si fragile. J'allais m'approcher d'elle quand Black me devança. Je l'avais presque oublié celui là... Il s'agenouilla face à elle, lui prit ses mains alors qu'elle levait doucement la tête. Le voir si attentionné me remplit de colère... envers moi-même. C'était à moi de la consoler...

Elle avait le visage défait et des larmes coulaient encore. Mon coeur se brisa. Alors que Black lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, elle lui tendit un papier, sans un mot. Il jetta un oeil à la feuille avant de se relever d'un bon.

« Mais Bella, c'est super! Chui tellement fier de toi! »

Mais visiblement, ça n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait puisqu'elle récupéra son courrier d'un geste vif avant de traverser la maison et sortir sans un mot, Black en bon chien-chien lui courut après.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? - Fit Jasper, curieux.

\- Bella aussi a été promu Commandant. Je l'ai fait venir directement à la maison dès que j'ai eu l'avale du ministère. Comme elle n'est pas passée par l'école de police, ça a été un peu compliqué, mais en lisant les comptes rendus de son équipe, ils se sont rendu compte de son efficacité. Enfin bref, quand je le lui ai dit, elle a sauté de joie, me demandant de suite des réaménagements pour sa brigade. Et d'un coup, elle... elle... - Mon père haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas les mots. C'est Alice qui les a trouvé:

\- D'un coup... elle a buggué. »

Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête... C'est le jour suivant que j'eus ma réponse... Elle avait collé sa brigade à la corde à sauter quand nous sommes descendus au gymnase avec les gars. Elle était trempée de sueur alors qu'elle enchaînait les sauts. Je pouvais voir les gouttes qui glissaient le longs de ses tempes, stagnaient sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire et même les veinardes qui finissaient dans son décolleté. J'aurais aimé être une goutte de sueur à ce moment là. Elle était magnifique. Deux de ses collègues étaient en galère avec la corde et n'arrivaient pas à enchaîner deux sauts. Quand à Jacob, il était clairement en train de se la pèter... à rouler des muscles devant elle... Je profitais qu'il soit occupé à faire son beau pour interrompre Bella. Elle se stoppa en me voyant approcher, ce qui m'évita le risque de me prendre sa corde dans la tête.

« -Salut.

\- Salut.

\- J'ai appris votre promotion, Commandant Cullen, toutes mes félicitations! _-Commandant Cullen_ ça roulait tellement bien sur ses lèvres, c'était quasiment érotique. -Elle se dirigea vers le banc où étaient ses affaires. Elle essuya son visage avant de boire à sa bouteille.

\- J'ai également appris la vôtre, Commandant Swan! Quelle belle progression depuis cette femme qui a tabassé un mec à la sortie du métro...

\- N'est-ce pas! -Je m'assis sur le banc. Elle m'immita.

\- Tu es contente de ta promotion?

\- Biensûr! Je ne m'y attendais pas!

\- Alors pourquoi cette réaction? - Elle me regarda en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Quelle est la première chose que tu aies faite quand tu l'as appris?

\- Et bien, Black est arrivé chez nous pour courir avec Em. Pourquoi?

\- Non. Avant ça? -Je voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais répondit quand même:

\- Bin c'était l'euphorie à la maison. Je suis passé de bras en bras.

\- Voilà...

\- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. - Elle regarda les membres de sa brigade qui continuaient à s'entraîner.

\- Quand... quand ton père m'a annoncé ma promotion, j'étais aux anges. J'ai pleins d'idées pour que ça tourne rond dans ma brigade. Pleins de projets. Et... et je voulais en parler à quelqu'un. Je voulais me vanter du chemin que j'ai parcourus. - Elle me fit de la peine.

\- Bella... - je pris sa main. Sa peau était chaude et moite mais le contact était grisant. Mon pouce caressait le dos de sa main. - Si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là tu sais. Que ce soit pour parler, te vanter, ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Edward, tu m'as quitté, alors tu peux pas me dire un truc comme ça. La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose, tu m'as renvoyé chez moi, tu te rappelles? - Elle me regarda dans les yeux, blasée, en récupérant sa main. Je me mis à jouer avec l'ourlet de mon t-shirt, évitant son regard.

\- Oui, jme rappelle très bien. Et... il m'arrive de regretter. Je sais que toi et moi ça aurait été compliqué, mais quand je vois cet abruti de Black te tourner autour, ça me ronge.

\- Jacob? Ya rien avec Jacob...

\- Mouais. Pour l'instant... - mon regard circula dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur Jazz et Em qui avaient investi les tapis de courses.- Pourquoi tu t'es pas vanté auprès de lui d'ailleurs? Si tu voulais parler de ta promo, il était là.

\- Nan... Lui... il est sous mes ordres... Rosalie a d'autres choses à gérer, toi tu m'as quitté et mon colloc s'en balance. -je bugguais.

\- Quoi? T'as un colloc? -Encore un mec qui lui tournait autour?

\- Ouais... Julian, tu l'as déjà croisé. - Oui, le drogué victime de viol qui l'avait égoïstement traînée au tribunal...- Mais moi... - elle déglutit difficilement et ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes- c'était auprès de mes parents que j'aurais voulu me vanter.

\- Ooh Bella... - Ma voix se brisa. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me stoppa, me soufflant que c'était pas l'endroit idéal pour les câlins.

\- Peut-être... peut-être que tu devrais aller sur leur tombe?- Ca la fit rire.

\- Ma mère, je ne sais même pas où elle est enterrée... Quant à mon père... je ne me suis jamais rendue sur sa tombe... c'est trop difficile.

\- Si tu as besoin, je peux t'accompagner tu sais.

\- C'est gentil, mais inutile. »

Je m'étais toujours demandé si l'homme qu'elle appelait « son père » était en fait son géniteur ou Cauffman. Alors je tentais:

« - Ton père te manque?

\- Et bien... c'était mon père. Il m'a tout appris -elle eut un demi-sourire- il m'a appris à lire, à faire à manger, et pleins d'autres trucs. J'ai grandi avec lui, alors oui, il me manque. Et quand il est partit, ma vie a basculé... En prenant du recul et beaucoup... beaucoup de distance, ma vie était bien plus simple avant. J'ai dû me démmerder toute seule à sa disparition, tu sais... alors ouais je voudrais le voir pour lui dire que je suis devenue Commandant de la BPM. Rien que pour voir sa tête. » et elle ria. Un son cristalin et magnifique. Je repris sa main.

\- Sache que si jamais un jour tu éprouves le besoin de te rendre sur sa tombe, je serai là.

\- Merci. - Ses doigts préssèrent ma main.

\- En tout cas, Alice nous traîne en boîte demain soir, alors si tu veux te joindre à nous, - je me sentais obligé d'ajouter pour que ça ne ressemble pas à un rencard: ramène ton équipe qu'on fête ta nomination dans les règles de l'art.

\- Ca marche! -Elle me fit un grand sourire. - Jte laisse, faut que ma fourmilière aille se doucher. »

Et elle partit.

 _Aloooors? Ce colloc? Edward/Bella..._

 _Surtout... Jacob? mdr donnez moi votre avis._

 _J'ai envie de vous embêter... jvous tease le prochain chap' :P_

 _« Je le voulais lui tout entier. Nous deux dans notre jardin, profitant du soleil. Peut-être même un élevage de chiens, pour compenser le manque d'enfant. Les nombreuses balades en forêt, lui et moi... et notre ribambelle de chiens. Oui, c'était ça que je voulais. J'avais le boulot parfait, maintenant c'était Edward que je voulais. Et si ça signifiait tout lui dire sur moi, alors j'étais prête..._

 _[...] Il fallait que je le vois, que je lui parle et que je lui dise tout. J'avais fini de me cacher, je voulais qu'il sache tout de moi et qu'il puisse décider de notre avenir. Qu'il puisse me dire si malgré_ ça _, lui aussi voulait les balades en forêt avec nos chiens. »_

 _Moi, une garce? XD_


	18. Chapter 17

_Salut les filles!_

 _Je me suis dit, comment commencer le week end?_

 _En postant un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Si vous vouliez que Bella soit rancunière vis à vis d'Edward... vous allez être décue lol_

Chapitre 17

Bella POV

sur l'air de Side to side, Ariana Grande et Nicki Minaj

 _La lumière du soleil caressait doucement mes paupières closes. Je me réveillai alors en sursaut, sur le qui-vive. Mon père me réveillait toujours aux aurores pour que je lui fasse son petit dèj. Ce n'était donc pas normal que cette fois là, ce soit le soleil qui me réveille, d'autant plus qu'il semblait bien haut. Mes yeux se posèrent directement sur_ lui _. Il était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête sur ses mains à même le sol poussièreux de la cave. Il me regardait dormir. Mon corps se contracta, habitué au pire. Mais rien ne vint. Mon père avait l'air... serein._

 _« -Tu as bien dormi?_

 _\- Heu... oui._

 _\- Bien. »_

 _Et il garda le silence, ses yeux me fixant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La porte au sommet des escaliers était restée grande ouverte. J'aurais pû en profiter, m'échapper. Je savais que j'étais plus rapide que lui. Mais il aurait fini par me retrouver._

 _J'étais là, étendue sur le béton, l'esprit encore embrumé par ma nuit et me demandais ce qu'il attendait de moi quand une idée me traversa l'esprit:_

 _« -Tu dois avoir faim. Tu veux que j'aille faire ton petit dèj?_

 _\- Non, t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà mangé. Et toi, tu as faim?_

 _\- Non. »_

 _Comment ça se faisait qu'il ait déjà mangé? D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne ça avait toujours été moi qui m'occupais de chacun de ses repas. Ça puait l'embrouille..._

 _« -Si tu avais la possibilité de partir, tu le ferais? - Quand je dis que ça puait l'embrouille... je dûs me forcer à mentir._

 _\- Biensûr que non! - Ma réponse le surprit._

 _\- Pourquoi? - Je savais quoi répondre pour bien m'en sortir..._

 _\- Parce que je t'aime papa._

 _\- Je m'appelle Jack..._

 _\- Jack... - c'était la première depuis que je vivais avec lui que j'entendais son prénom._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me répéter que tu m'aimes, mais avec mon prénom...? -Il lui arrivait quoi? Il avait l'air... doux...?_

 _\- Je t'aime, Jack... »_

 _Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse... doucement. Lui qui m'avait habituée à être brusque et violent, j'étais déroutée, j'en perdais mes repères. Avec le temps, j'avais appris quoi faire pour le contenter et qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais le voir comme ça, doux, presque désespéré, c'était très étrange._

 _Sa main vint caresser ma joue alors que je lui rendais son baiser._

 _« Tu es si belle. » Fit-il avant de replonger ses lèvres sur les miennes. Très vite sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres. De la part de celui qui avait pris l'habitude de forcer mes mâchoires à s'ouvrir en appuyant férocement sur mes joues, c'était bizarre. Et je devais avouer qu'un peu de douceur, c'était agréable._

 _Doucement, délicatement, mon père allongea son corps sur le mien après avoir écarté mes cuisses avec son genou. Il s'appuya à l'aide de son coude, à côté de mon visage, alors que son autre main caressait lentement mes côtes. Ses hanches contre les miennes m'indiquaient qu'il bandait déjà, j'appréhendais la suite des évènements, tout en ayant conscience qu'il prenait sur lui. Il ne se frottait pas à moi, ne me sortait pas ses immondes grossièretés qui donnent juste envie de se doucher. Non, il était tendre._

 _Sa main qui était sur mes côtes souleva ma jupe et ses doigts se mirent à caresser mon clitoris. Ses ongles étaient trop longs et écorchaient parfois ma peau, les doigts ripaient sur mes os me faisant mal, mais ses gestes étaient lents et délicats._

 _Je me sentis comme un papillon fragile que l'on essait de prendre entre ses mains._

 _« -Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal? Parce qu'on ne t'a pas vraiment ménagée hier... - m'étonne... ligotée à un lit, ses potes étaient passés entre mes cuisses après lui avoir lâché quelques liasses..._

 _\- Non, ça va. - Et c'était vrai. J'étais devenue résistante à la douleur._

 _\- Tant mieux alors... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu me laisserai de prendre? - Incroyable... il demandait mon accord!? Sincèrement, quelque chose clochait..._

 _\- Biensûr. Je suis à toi._

 _\- J'aimerais... j'aimerais que tu me dises que tu en as envie..._

 _\- J'ai envie de toi, Jack... »_

 _Et oui, quelque part, il me faisait de la peine... alors si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux... j'étais là pour ça après tout..._

 _Alors je fis ce pourquoi j'étais là. Ce pourquoi j'étais venue au monde. Je l'accueillis en moi. Habituée aux pénétrations violentes et brutales, je fus surprise de le sentir s'immiscer doucement, petit à petit. Je ne pûs empêcher un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres lors qu'il fut entièrement en moi._

 _« -Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi... - euphémisme- mais je t'aime tu sais...- Que répondre à ça?_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Et il me fit ce qui, d'après moi, devait s'appeler « l'amour ». Il fut tendre, ses gestes étaient lents. Ses va-et-vient accélérèrent doucement et j'y prenais goût. J'avais même lâché quelques soupirs. L'idée que ça ne soit qu'une tactique de plus pour me faire jouir avait traversé mon esprit, mais même pour ça, il n'aurait pas pû avoir autant de retenue._

 _Une nouvelle fois, il m'avait demandé de lui dire que je l'aimais et il jouit juste après avoir entendu ma réponse._

 _Il resta un long moment allongé sur moi, en répartissant le poids de son corps pour ne pas m'écraser. Puis il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de sortir de ma cave._

 _C'est la dernière fois que je vis mon père._

« Et tout de suite, le bulletin météo » Ta gueule connard de réveil... Il sonnait bien trop tôt ces derniers temps. J'étais fatiguée du réveil au coucher. J'avais aussi perdu du poids, c'était Jessica qui me l'avait fait remarquer en me demandant quel régime à la mode je suivais. Si elle savait.

Je sortis de mon lit pour m'allonger directement sur ma descente de lit et commençai par cinq minutes de gainage sur les avants bras, avant de changer ving fois d'appui, passant de la paume de mes mains à mes avants bras. Je revins ensuite sur mes paumes et ramenai mes genoux à ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que mes abdos me brûlent et que ma tendinite se réveille. Je m'allongeai alors sur le dos et entamai une série de 200 crunches puis 200 avec rotations.(ndla: des abdos quoi XD)

A mesure que mes muscles me brûlaient, je me rendais compte à quel point la question d'Edward m'avait perturbé. _Est-ce que mon père me manquait..?_ Il m'était impossible d'y répondre sincèrement. Je démarrai alors une série de 200 pompes. Bien entendu c'était un immonde connard et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais il restait mon père, et je savais qu'avec sa façon bien à lui, il m'avait aimé. Rien à voir avec la façon dont Carlisle aimait ses enfants, mais tout de même. Et il avait tenu à me le faire comprendre avant de se pendre, ça j'en étais sûre. J'enchaînais avec une série de 30 fois 1 minute de squat avant de partir me doucher.

Passant par le salon, je vis Julian qui dormait toujours. Il avait frappé un soir à ma porte, trempé par une averse alors qu'il avait traversé la ville à pieds pour venir jusqu'à moi et m'avait dit d'une voix déplorable qu'il avait plus que tout envie de sa dose. J'avais alors compris qu'il tentait un sevrage à l'arrache et n'avais pas eu le coeur à le laisser repartir sous la pluie, le lendemain matin. Il avait dorénavant une brosse à dents dans ma salle de bain.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il m'avait confié à plusieurs reprises avoir envie de coucher avec moi, histoire de voir ce que ça donnerait sans une arme à feu pointée sur nos têtes, mais j'avais toujours refusé. Je lui avais expliqué que le seul que je voulais, c'était Edward. Il m'avait dit comprendre, mais quelques jours après, il avait retenté sa chance... Me rappelant qu'Edward m'avait jetté, qu'il ne me comprendrait pas, qu'il fuirait s'il apprenait... Bref j'avais un colloc vraiment charmant...

Je pris une douche rapide et me mis en tenue de sport. J'avais informé mon équipe qu'en tant que chef, je tenais à ce que leur condition physique soit irréprochable et qu'ils auraient une heure de sport obligatoire par jour. Jacob en fut ravis, mais les deux autres cachaient encore leur joie. Je les avais tout de même laissé choisir entre le matin et le soir et à deux contre un ils avaient choisi le matin. La veille, je les avais collé à la corde à sauter et ça avait été une catastrophe...

Ils étaient arrivés peu de temps après moi et je les informais qu'ils allaient devoir courir sur tapis. Jacob, qui connaissait les machines, se lança aussitôt. Il fit incliner son tapis pour immiter une pente et accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre quasiment la vitesse la plus haute. Je pris le temps d'expliquer à Stanley et Newton le fonctionnement des engins et Jessica opta pour une allure correcte... pour quelqu'un qui regarderait plus le paysage que la route devant soi. Newton, qui lui avait une condition physique déplorable, négocia pour pouvoir marcher pendant une heure. Je l'aidais à trouver une vitesse qui lui allait, quelque part entre la marche et le trottinement. Puis je pris place sur le tapis entre Newton et Stanley pour les encourager. Jacob n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il gérait et ne se privait pas pour le montrer.

Alors que je voyais déjà la transpiration perler sur ses tempes, je me rappelai ce que m'avait dit Edward. Jacob me « tournait-il autour » ou Edward avait-il mal interprété? Il est vrai que nous avions une relation un peu étrange avec Jacob mais nous n'étions reliés que par nos viols respectifs. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Toujours est-il qu'Edward était jaloux. Et ça me rendait joyeuse. Julian avait beau dire, Edward me voulait toujours. Il l'avait dit, il regrettait de m'avoir quittée. S'il savait à quel point je le voulais, à quel point il n'avait pas à être jaloux de Jacob, ni de qui que ce soit.

Je le voulais lui tout entier. Nous deux dans notre jardin, profitant du soleil. Peut-être même un élevage de chiens, pour compenser le manque d'enfant. Les nombreuses balades en forêt, lui et moi... et notre ribambelle de chiens. Oui, c'était ça que je voulais. J'avais le boulot parfait, maintenant c'était Edward que je voulais. Et si ça signifiait tout lui dire sur moi, alors j'étais prête...

Une fois l'heure terminée, je filai sous la douche et enfilai précipitamment mes affaires pour filer au 18ième. Il fallait que je le vois, que je lui parle et que je lui dise tout. J'avais fini de me cacher, je voulais qu'il sache tout de moi et qu'il puisse décider de notre avenir. Qu'il puisse me dire si malgré _ça_ , lui aussi voulait les balades en forêt avec nos chiens.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ma toute nouvelle résolution tomba en poussière, frappée par un bulldozer puis piétinée par un troupeau de buffles... il était assis là, sur le bureau, toujours assis beau qu'à l'habitude, Emmett et Jasper assis derrière lui sur leur chaise, mais une connasse péroxydée se tenait face à _lui_ dans une minie jupe en jean bien trop minie et des talons compensés de petasse. Elle lui caressait le bras, et lui... lui, il rigolait...

Je frappais rageusement sur le bouton de mon étage quand j'entendis Emmett m'appeler depuis leur bureau. Je voulais pas les voir. Ni leur parler. Alors que mes yeux de grosse conne trop mielleuse s'embuèrent, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour refermer les portes. Mon élevage de chien s'évanouit dans la forêt, laissant une vague brume. Ma main vide de celle d'Edward, j'étais seule dans la forêt, rejettée, une fois de plus.

Ma journée avait été bien trop longue. Nous n'avions pas d'affaire en cours, Newton et moi écumions donc certains sites, nous faisant passer pour des enfants de familles décomposées pendant que Jessica et Jacob se faisaient passer pour des pédos sur des forums. Mais rien. Pas de prise, pas de piste, juste de l'ennui et des chiens qui ne naîtraient jamais...

Jessica avait entendu parler de la sortie en boîte pour fêter ma promotion. Impossible donc d'y échapper... Il était 18 heures quand je les ai libéré pour qu'ils aient le temps de repasser chez eux avant la soirée.

J'arrivais chez moi, Julian était vautré dans le canap'. Je l'informais qu'il avait une heure pour se préparer et m'accompagner. Il avait tenté de se dérober, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'en avais marre qu'il traîne chez moi comme une âme en peine. Et il me servirait d'excuse pour pas parler à Edward... D'ailleurs, c'était qui la pute qui l'avait fait rire?

Julian avait mis un temps considérable à se préparer. Probablement pour me faire payer le fait que je le traînais avec moi en boîte. Quand nous sommes arrivés, tout le monde était déjà attablé, avec leur boisson. Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, Jessica et Mike (d'ailleurs j'avais repéré depuis longtemps qu'il se passait un truc en eux, mais je n'avais pas encore décidé si c'était un problème ou pas) Jacob et... Edward avec sa pute péroxydée... il ne restait que deux places. Entre Edward et Jacob, côté piste de danse.

J'avais présenté Julian comme étant mon colloc, et il ne s'était pas géné pour passer son bras autour de ma taille. _La pute_ me fut présentée comme étant la nouvelle collègue de la BAC qui remplacerait Jasper lors de l'ouverture de la cyber-brigade. Jenna Stone. Super... elle allait donc bosser avec lui... tous les jours. Elle l'entendrait rire, elle le réconforterait en cas de besoin, elle le verrait chaque jour poser ses lèvres délicates sur sa tasse de café...

J'étais jalouse de cette traînée...

Julian dût s'en rendre compte parce qu'alors que _Here_ , d'Alessia Cara se fit entendre, il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit descendre sans délicatesse de ma chaise en lachant un « Ooh j'adore cette chanson, vient danser avec moi » à peine exagéré...

Il nous amenait au milieu de la piste quand je lui demandai ce qu'il foutait. La chanson était suave à souhait et j'ondulais déjà lassivement mon corps quand il me colla à lui: « Tu le veux ton Edward, alors rend le jaloux! »

Docile, je passai mes bras derrière son cou et dansais tout contre lui alors qu'il glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de mon dos.

Rendre jaloux Edward... qu'il soit aussi frustré et en colère que moi... Puéril mais tentant. Je me retournai, collant mon dos au torse de Julian, nos corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Je me frottais honteusement à lui. Je savais très bien qu'il profitait de la situation, mais si ça pouvait faire enrager Edward, alors ça n'était pas grave... Mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et descendaient le long de ses cuisses à mesure que fléchissaient mes jambes. Julian avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre, faisant parfois remonter mon chemisier, il m'arrivait de sentir ses doigts sur ma peau et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère en moi. C'étaient les doigts d'Edward que je voulais sur ma peau.

Je savais que mon colloc appréciait ça, je le sentais contre mes fesses, mais un regard à notre table me prouva qu'Edward n'en manquait pas une miette, alors je décidais que ça en valait la peine. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi, mais il l'avait cherché. Une des mains de Julian quitta mon ventre pour venir écarter mes cheveux de mon épaule et il embrassa la peau de mon cou. Ma tête bascula alors sur le côté et mes yeux ne quittèrent pas Edward. Etait-ce la musique ou le fait d'imaginer que ça pourrait être les lèvres d'Edward, mais j'étais presque bien là.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jacob se fasse entendre alors que la musique changea pour _Green & Gold, _de Lianne la Havas: « Je peux te l'emprunter pour une danse? ». Magnifique, je me sentais tel un objet en changeant de bras... Dommage pour moi la musique était tout aussi lassive. J'imposais une certaine distance en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, gardant mes bras tendus, mais il me rapprocha de lui et me tint fermement, ses mains un peu trop basses sur mes hanches.

« - Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes soeurs, Bella?

\- Que deux personnes soient faites pour se rencontrer et se complèter? Oui – C'était lui et moi.

\- Deux personnes faites pour se rencontrer et s'aimer. - Oui, c'était Edward et moi.

\- Oui »

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa, tenant fermement ma nuque pour que je ne m'éloigne pas. Ses lèvres étaient dures, trop humides, son baiser était écoeurant. Je le frappais d'un grand coup dans les côtes. Il se recula, stupéfait.

« -Mais... mais tu viens de me dire que oui!

\- Mais pas toi! Pas nous! C'est pas parce qu'on a des points communs qu'on doit se caser ensemble!

\- Au contraire! On n'aurait pas à se cacher. On se comprend tellement tous les deux.

\- Justement, faut pas gâcher ça! Et je suis ton boss, Jacob, rien d'autre qu'une amitié n'est possible entre nous!

\- Bell's, me fait pas le coup du patron, c'est qu'un grade... - Il était têtu le ptit...

\- Jacob c'est non! Mon coeur appartient à un autre.

\- Qui ça? Edward? Il veut même pas de toi! Il t'a déjà remplacé par Stone...

\- Tant pis, si c'est pas lui, ça sera personne d'autre! - Nous étions entrain de nous engueuler en plein milieu de la piste de danse...

\- Alors tu vas t'arrêter de vivre pour un bâtard qui veut pas de toi?

\- Oui.

\- Il te mérite pas... On va voir si la gueule défoncée, il te plaît toujours autant... »

Il se mit à fendre la foule en direction de notre table et... d'Edward. Allait-il réellement le frapper?

Avec un temps de retard, je le poursuivis. A à peine quelques mètres de nos amis -et de la pute- j'attrapai son bras mais il me repoussa violemment et mon dos heurta la table voisine, renversant des boissons qui éclaboussèrent une bande de jeunes trentenaires qui s'indigna. J'allais avoir un joli bleu...

Jacob leva son poing fermé jusqu'à sa tête, afin de prendre de l'élan avant de l'abattre sur le visage d'Edward, qui n'avait pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je réussis à attraper son poignet avant que le coup ne parte. Je lui fis aussitôt une clé de bras et profitais de sa surprise pour le chopper par les cheveux et lui frapper violemment la tête sur la table, faisant tréssauter nos verres. Je remontais de quelques centimètres sa main vers le haut de son dos, lui arrachant une grimace.

« - Relève une seule fois la main sur moi, et jte jure que jte pète les deux bras. C'est clair?

\- Oui – lâcha-t-il.

\- Bien. - Je raffermis ma prise sur ses cheveux, releva sa tête de la table avant de la frapper une nouvelle fois avec force. - Touche une fois à un cheveux d'Edward et ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. Ca aussi c'est clair?

\- Ouais... »

Je donnais une impulsion vers le haut à sa main dans son dos, le menant à la limite de l'épaule disloquée avant de le lâcher. « Maintenant tu vas rembourser les consos de la table d'à côté avant de te barrer. »

Il se releva de la table comme un ressort compréssé trop longtemps. Je lui avait pété l'arcade et il pissait le sang.

Je le regardais se diriger vers la table que j'avais manqué de renverser, cherchant dans sa poche arrière une petite liasse de billets. J'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle, trop consciente des regards choqués posés sur moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'intéresse les hommes proches de moi, mais pas le bon...

Après avoir vu Jacob payer sa tournée à nos voisins, je repris ma place avant de me saisir du verre alcoolisé de Julian et de le boire d'une traite.

« Alors Stone, tu viens d'où? »

 _Alors les filles?_

 _Qu'en avez vous pensé? Ce passage sur Cauffman?_

 _Bella en boîte de nuit?_

 _Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à passer les 100 reviews!_

 _Gros bisous à vous et bon week end._

 _PS, si vous êtes généreuses en commentaires, le prochain chapitre sera pour dimanche!_

 _XOXO_


	19. Chapter 18

_Les filles... grâce et avec vous, j'ai franchi les 100 reviews!_

 _Vous n'imaginez même pas la danse de la jioe que j'ai faite en voyant ça! XD_

 _Je vous aime tellement! 3_

 _Merci à vous toutes!_

 _Je vous sens tout de même un peu perdue au fil des chapitres. Si je peux vous éclairer, si vous avez des questions, reviewez, on papotera autour d'un café XD_

 _Pour toutes celles qui n'aiment pas Jacob, vous allez être servies mdrrr_

Chapitre 18

Edward POV

La fin de la soirée avait été pesante et s'était vite abrégée. J'avais été choqué de voir la violence dont était capable Bella. Biensûr, j'avais été fou de rage en voyant Jacob la pousser contre la table voisine, son dos l'avait heurté violemment. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel déferlement de colère de sa part. Elle avait, certes, déjà tabassé un mec à la sortie du métro, mais tout de même, en être témoin était perturbant.

Ce soir-là, elle avait mis du temps à se calmer, malgré un massage des épaules de ce Julian en qui je ne faisais toujours pas confiance. Elle était finalement partie avec lui à peine une heure après leur arrivée. Je ne supportais pas ce mec. J'avais detesté la façon dont ils avaient dansé. Comment pouvait-elle s'afficher ainsi? Alors que tant d'hommes la mattaient danser... Rosalie, elle, avait été jalouse de l'aisance dont elle avait fait preuve.

J'avais eu envie d'aller danser avec elle. De façon moins provocante, peut-être... pas sûr. J'aurais préféré une bulle un peu plus intime pour finalement danser de manière aussi sexy une fois rentrés chez moi. Mais au lieu de cela, c'était Jacob qui était allé danser avec elle après m'avoir dit qu'il allait mettre son plan à éxécution. Je détestais ce mec, n'étant pas certain de la réaction de Bella. Elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais face à la déclaration de son collègue, je ne savais pas comment elle pourrait réagir. Mon coeur s'était brisé lorsque je les avais vu s'embrasser. Mais elle l'avait jeté, et les morceaux de mon coeur s'étaient ressoudés pour battre plus fort. Et elle l'avait frappé.

Elle l'avait menacé au cas où il s'en prendrait à moi... comment étais-je venu dans la conversation? Il avait semblé vouloir s'en prendre à moi, avait-elle refusé ses avances pour moi? Voulait-elle toujours de moi malgré ce que je lui avais fait? Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de savoir. J'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal.

J'étais encore plongé dans mes pensés en sortant de boîte lorsque Jenna me demanda si je pouvais la ramener chez elle, en papillonnant des yeux et secouant ses cheveux. Elle sous-entendait sans grande classe que je ne serai pas déçu... J'avais décliné. Poliment mais fermemant. J'aurais pu me laisser tenter. Me vider de cette frustration d'avoir Bella si proche de moi et pourtant si inaccessible. Mais non. Elle était trop vulgaire, trop fragile, elle était... trop différente de Bella, elle était la seule femme que je veuille. Je voulais juste une dimension parallèle dans laquelle nous aurions pû être heureux ensemble.

Assis à notre bureau, j'engloutissais mon deuxième donut. Nous n'avions pas d'affaire en cours, c'était assez calme. Tellement que même mon père était assis à notre bureau. Avec la refonte des services, il n'avait plus trop de temps à nous consacrer, et on le comprenait parfaitement. Mais ce matin-là, tout était paisible. Surement le calme avant la tempête. Jenna faisait la gueule. A tel point qu'elle avait abandonné ses vêtements trop courts pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt. C'était tout de même plus approprié. Peut-être qu'en tant que Commandant, j'aurais dû lui faire remarquer que les chaussures plates formes n'étaient pas correctes.

Je levais les yeux de mon donut quand j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Je vis sortir Tyler. Ce mec était sympa. Nous étions arrivés au Commissariat en même temps, lui avait préféré la brigade d'interventions. Lorsque Bella avait été nommée Commandant de la BPM, elle avait demandé à avoir une brigade d'interventions fixe, construite sur la base du volontariat. Lorsque son équipe avait besoin de renfort, avant qu'elle ne prenne les commandes, ça n'était jamais les mêmes agents qui arrivaient. Parfois, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Alors elle avait demandé à mon père de trouver six hommes ok pour se plonger le temps de quelques heures dans un monde sordide et inimaginable. Point de vue logistique c'était compliqué, comme ils partaient rarement en intervention avec Bella, ils acceptaient parfois des missions pour d'autres brigades et au final Bella devait partir avec d'autres mecs, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à avoir sa brigade d'intervention à elle. Et Tyler en faisait parti.

Il venait directement à notre bureau et nous nous regardions tous, nous demandant ce qu'il nous voulait. Il salua mon père, puis nous et resta debout, mal à l'aise. C'était assez drôle de le voir ainsi. C'était une montagne de muscles ce mec, mais il semblait être mal. Aussitôt, je m'inquietai pour Bella.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe? - Il basculait son poids d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien heu... - Il regarda mon père comme s'il était en train de prier pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Vas-y Tyler, quoi qu'il se passe, je finirai par le savoir de toutes façons...

\- Ok... - Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit précipitamment- Black et Swan sont en train de se casser la gueule sur le ring. Et c'est pas un entraînement. »

Sans réfléchir une seconde, je lâchais tout et courus jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuyant comme un fou sur le bouton pour que la porte s'ouvre. J'entrai et appuyai sur l'étage du gymnase. Le temps que les portes se referment, le reste de l'équipe avait eu le temps d'entrer, mon père inclus. Lors de la descente, bien trop longue, j'étais tendu, nerveux... qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Qu'est-ce que Tyler entendait par « se casser la gueule »? Ayant eu un apperçu de la rage qui bouillonnait en Bella, j'avais peur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un gymnase en effervescence. Un attroupement avait lieu autour du ring, au fond de la pièce. La moitié au moins des membres du commissariat était là, criant, gesticulant, pariant, se pressant contre le ring. Nous avions eu de la peine à fendre la foule, jouant des épaules, poussant deux trois personnes. Et je les vis.

Jacob avant le visage en sang. Sa plaie à l'arcade de la veille était réouverte, peut-être même plus grande. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et du sang coulait sur son menton et avait commencé à tâcher son t-shirt. Un cocard se formait autour de son oeil droit. Il penait à se redresser alors qu'il semblait avoir très récemment reçu un coup à l'abdomen. Il commença à tourner en rond autour des cordes et boîtait franchement de la jambe gauche. Face à lui, une Bella folle de rage. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait attaché en une queue de cheval, partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle avait dormi avec. Son nez était tuméfié et saignait. Elle avait dû l'essuyer avec son avant bras parce qu'il était tâché et une marque de sang s'étendait jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Elle commença à imiter Jacob et tourna le long du ring, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle. D'une main, elle soutenait ses côtes, comme si chaque inspiration était douloureuse. Comme Bella était en short, je pouvais voir son genou droit qui virait au bleu.

J'allais buter ce mec... Il avait osé lui faire du mal.

« -Tu te bas comme une meuf, tu sais... - La voix de Bella était tendue, la rage transparaissait clairement.

\- Ca fait de toi le seul mec de la brigade alors. - Jacob haletait comme un chien qui aurait trop chaud- J'ai jamais vu une meuf aussi musclée. Tu cherches à compenser quelque chose peut-être...? »

Savait-il pour l'enfance de Bella? En tout cas, ça eut l'effet escompté parce qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'assénant des coups de poings, alternant droits et gauches. Il réussit à trouver une ouverture et la frappa d'un uppercut dans l'estomac, la pliant en deux. Jacob ne montrait aucun regret, juste de la colère. Alors que je vis Bella cracher du sang, je me promis que j'allais me le faire. Elle recula un peu mais Jacob chargea et fila droit vers elle. Elle se déporta sur le côté juste à temps, attrapa son bras et le tordis dans son dos. Alors qu'il était immobilisé, elle lui cracha « Abandonne! » mais au lieu de ça, la main libre de jacob vint s'agripper à sa nuque et il bascula vivement le haut de son corps vers l'avant. Bella fut projettée au sol par dessus Jacob qui perdit l'équilibre et chuta en une roulade, de sorte à s'écraser sur Bella. Elle réussit à dégager suffisamment sa jambe pour la plier au maximum avant de le frapper du talon dans les parties. Il se pliait en deux alors que mon père montait sur le ring.

« Allez la séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde au travail! »

Jacob se roula sur le côté en se tenant les bijoux de famille. Il peina à se relever et se dirigea directement vers les vestiaires. Comment avait-il pû passer du prétendant à ça..? Le fait d'avoir été rejeté par Bella devait l'avoir profondément meurtri. Mais ça n'excusait rien du tout. Si je me retrouvais face à lui, je le lui ferais payer!

Bella, elle, prit quelques secondes avant de se lever, restant allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Absente.

Avant que mon père ne lui fasse une réflexion, elle se leva doucement, enjamba la première corde et se baissa pour passer sous les deux autres. Elle prit un instant avant de s'avancer, comme si le fait de s'être baissée lui avait fait tourner la tête. Elle commença à marcher, doucement et porta ses doigts à son nez puis regarda ses doigts maculés de sang, l'air d'être ailleurs. J'emboîtais son pas.

« -Tu devrais venir à la BAC que je puisse soigner ça...

\- Je crois... je crois que je vais me doucher avant. - Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Ca ira? -Même s'il semblait qu'elle ait eu le dessus sur Jacob, elle devait avoir bien douillé, je doutais qu'il lui reste assez de force rien que pour une douche.

\- J'en suis pas certaine. »

Sans me préoccuper d'hypothétiques remarques de la part de mon équipe, je la guidais jusqu'aux vestiaires des femmes. Nous ne risquions pas de voir qui que ce soit puisque mon père avait fait fuir tout le monde. Et effectivement, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Bella entra directement dans une cabine de douche et je lui fis comprendre que j'attendais à l'extérieur, qu'elle puisse m'appeler en cas de problème. Mais l'eau ne coulait pas encore qu'elle entrouvrit la porte de la cabine, l'air gêné sur le visage.

« -Tu peux m'aider? » Souffla-t-elle en désignant son t-shirt. Elle avait l'air tellement faible et fragile que je lui retirais son t-shirt sans aucune arrière pensée. Un bleu se formait déjà sur ses côtes, juste sous son soutien gorge. Elle me tourna le dos et dégagea ses cheveux, me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait également besoin d'aide pour l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Je la défis et Bella referma la porte après m'avoir remercié.

J'entendis l'eau couler alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce qui avait pû mettre Bella et Jacob dans cet état. Quand il avait lancé sa remarque sur le fait que Bella devait sûrement faire autant de sport pour compenser quelque chose, l'éventualité que Jacob soit au courant de l'enfance de Bella m'avait traversé. Est-ce qu'elle lui en avait parlé? Ou parce qu'il travaillait à la BPM, il avait fait le lien plus facilement que nous? Et s'il savait, alors pourquoi l'attaquer sur ce sujet au lieu de chercher à la protéger. Cet homme n'était qu'un enfoiré!

Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes réflexions. Je poussais aussitôt la porte de la cabine pour trouver Bella, nue, en position foetale, la tête contre le mur, l'air hagard.

« -Bella, ça va?

\- J'ai glissé... »

Sans réfléchir, j'entrai sous la douche, condamnant mes fringues à être trempés, et la saisit doucement sous les épaules pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Je calais son dos contre mon torse et pris le shampooing du distributeur avant de commencer à lui laver les cheveux. Elle se laissait totalement faire. Comme si elle avait été vidée de toute force.

Une fois ses cheveux lavés, elle leva la tête vers le pommeau et je la vis fermer ses yeux. J'étais touché de la voir si sereine avec moi. Elle était nue et faible dans mes bras, et pourtant elle semblait avoir toute confiance en moi.

« - Edward?

\- Hum?

\- Je vais pleurer. Alors tu fais comme si tu voyais rien, et tu n'en reparles jamais à qui que ce soit. » Et elle fondit en larmes. Ca me bouleversa. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je savais pour Cauffman, qu'elle pouvait tout me dire, que je serai toujours là pour elle. Mais Jasper m'avait certifié que ça ne l'aiderait pas. Alors je la retournais doucement pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de mon cou et pressa son petit corps nu contre le mien. J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir assez de selfcontrol pour ne pas profiter de la situation.

\- C'est normal de craquer, Bella. C'est humain, et tu n'es pas un robot.

\- Ah oui.. jt'ai pas dit... jveux pas de commentaire... »

Nous étions restés un long moment ainsi. Elle pleurant dans mes bras et moi caressant ses cheveux. Nous n'avions rien dit de plus. J'avais risqué un baiser au sommet de son crâne et elle ne m'avait pas rejetté. Ses pleurs se calmèrent et je l'avais séchée. Je l'avais aidé à se rhabiller, et l'avais laissé dans le gymnase, sur un banc le temps que j'aille me changer aussi. J'étais trempé et mes chaussures faisaient de la mousse à chaque pas.

Lorsque je sortis des vestiaires en tenue de sport, je la retrouvais souriante. L'arrête de son nez était rougie mais c'était la seule marque de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toute trace de rage ou de profonde tristesse avait disparue.

Nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur pour aller à la BAC, que je puisse jeter un oeil à ses blessures quand elle reçu un message, elle était attendue à la BPM pour une intervention délicate. Nous arrivions à son étage quand elle me remercia. Je lui fis comprendre que ça n'était rien mais quelques secondes avant l'ouverture des portes, elle se mit sur la pointes des pieds et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de sortir précipitamment et lancer « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a »?

Elle m'avait embrassé... Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle voulait de moi. Elle me faisait suffisament confiance pour se mettre à nue face à moi, dans tous les sens du terme... La seule question, c'était: est-ce que j'avais suffisament confiance en moi pour assumer et toujours prendre soin d'elle? Même en cas de dispute, même en cas de jalousie?

J'arrivais au bureau pour y trouver l'équipe quasi complète ainsi que mon père. Jenna avait dû partir pour son brevet d'armes à feu. C'était tant mieux, elle me stressait. Les membres de ma famille furent étonnés de me voir en tenue de sport, les cheveux mouillés. Et c'est Jasper qui prit la parole:

« -Alors, tu as sû ce qu'il s'était passé?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous avez fait quoi? »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'expliquer que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une femme d'un âge moyen, fine, plutôt bien apprêtée, les cheveux poivre et sel. Elle avait l'air complètement affolée. Elle se dirigea directement vers nous et lâcha avant qu'on ait le temps de lui proposer un fauteuil que sa fille avait disparue.

« -J'entends, Madame, -Fit mon père- mais vous devriez plutôt vous rendre au 13ième étage, ils sont spécialisés en disparition d'enfants.

\- Je sais, mais la femme de l'accueil m'a dit qu'ils partaient en intervention et qu'il fallait que je monte vous voir vous.

\- Ok, asseyez vous, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

 _Alors.. Jacob est officiellement un fdp XD_

 _Parce que Bella l'a rejetté, (et humilé en boîte, il faut le dire...) il l'a attaqué là où ça faisait mal._

 _Un petit commentaire sur bella et edward? Ça sent le rapprochement, non?_

 _Ca sent surtout la fin de la fic... j'ai une boule au fond de la gorge quand même..._

 _On arrive à leur dernière enquête._

 _Je suis en train de travailler sur la prochaine fic. (Du coup, j'ai plus de vie sociale mdrrr « Quoi? Sortir ce soir? je peux pas, j'ai rendez vous avec mon ordi! » MDRRR_

 _bon dimanche à vous!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Salut les filles!_

 _Comment fêter le début du week end? Avec un nouveau chapitre! Wahouuuu!_

 _J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews et n'avoir oublié personne!_

 _Pour les guests..._ Celia _moi non plus je veux pas la fin mdrrr quand j'aurais fini l'autre fic sur laquelle je suis, je serai quelques POV (Rosalie Emmett et... Cauffman...) ;)_ Berenice _... mouahahaha! Oui, Edward est un peu con, j'avoue... je n'avais pas réalisé en l'écrivant qu'il l'était autant. Ceci étant, quand tu as à faire avec ces victimes, tu as un peu tendance à marcher sur des oeufs. C'était ça que je voulais mettre en avant ;) et message à toi,_ Guest sans nom ^^ _un Happy End? Ah bon? Mdrrr j'avoue, je me suis posée la question en commençant la fic. Est-ce que je suis suffisament sadique pour pourrir la fin de la fic? Mouahahah. Au risque de spoiler la fin, non, je peux pas faire ça XD_

 _Sinon... vous avez été nombreuses à me parler de cette fameuse femme... vous avez eu plus d'imagination que moi sur ce coup là mdrrr_

Chapitre 19

B POV

Sur l'air de Go Russian de Robbie Williams (mais je vois pas du tout pourquoi j'ai choisi ce morceau! XD )

Newton conduisait, Jessica était à l'avant du véhicule avec lui. Jacob se trouvait donc à l'arrière avec moi. Le silence qui règnait était pesant. Je réfléchissais à la possibilité de le virer. Je pesais les pours et les contres et décidais qu'à la prochaine connerie de sa part, il dégagerait. Il était sur la sellette et le savait.

Nous venions de vider un squatte avec la DEA. L'autre équipe était sympa, mais se prenait un peu trop pour les boss du Commisariat. Ils ne nous avaient pas donné d'autre option que de récupérer les gosses du squatte et de les amener direct aux services sociaux. Ca avait été épuisant. Et contrariant. Le grade de Commandant m'était monté à la tête et je n'appréciais pas vraiment que l'on me donne des ordres. J'avais alors dû ronger mon frein et avais obéit à leurs directives.

Nous arrivions au Commissariat après deux heures d'aller-retour. Nous étions lessivés. Je voyais Jacob qui peinait à marcher malgré l'attèle qu'il avait déniché pendant que je prenais ma douche avec Edward. Je n'arrivais même pas à compatir pour lui. Comment d'un simple râteau, ce mec en était venu à m'attaquer sur mon enfance?

Nous franchissions le hall quand Angela m'interpella par mon grade. J'avais lutté pour qu'elle m'appelle Bella, mais depuis ma nomination, j'étais devenue _Commandant Swan_ à ses yeux. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait dû envoyer la mère d'une enfant disparue auprès de la BAC parce que nous n'étions pas là. Il allait falloir que je fasse embaucher plus de monde à la BPM, c'était pas normal ça... J'imaginais déjà Carlisle contester que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le 18ième étage.

Je la remarquai aussitôt. Elle était assise sur une chaise, à mon ancien bureau, elle nous tournait le dos. Ses épaules étaient voutées et sa tête était penchée sur une tasse de café encore fumant. Edward, Jasper et Emmett avaient l'air sérieux et nous saluèrent à peine. Je me présentais aussitôt que j'étais à la hauteur de la femme. Je lui tendis ma main quand elle m'apperçut.

« -Bonjour Madame, je suis le Commandant Swan, Brigade de Protection des Mineurs, désolée de n'arriver que maintenant.

\- Kate Sullivan. » Répondit-elle faiblement en secouant ma main. Jasper et Emmett se levèrent de leur fauteuil, je pris celui du centre, à côté d'Edward qui n'avait pas bougé. Jessica prit le dernier de libre alors que Jacob et Newton se placèrent derrière nous, avec Emmett et Jasper.

Edward me tendit une feuille sur laquelle était noté ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

 _Jane Sullivan, 16 ans, n'est jamais descendue du bus scolaire qui devait la ramener à la maison. Bus à la maison à 15 heures. La mère est venue aussitôt. Rien sur les vidéos devant l'école._

Ils n'avaient que ça... ca faisait deux heures que la mère était là et ils n'avaient que ça comme infos... Ils étaient toujours aussi nuls...

« -Ok Madame, vous savez si elle a un petit ami?

\- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Une meilleure amie?

\- Oui, Chloé – Elle me donna son numéro de téléphone.

\- Très bien, je vais vous demander une photo. »

Tremblante, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une photographie. Je pouvais voir une jolie brune, sa peau était claire et lisse, son sourire était doux, ses dents parfaites. Ses yeux étaient rieurs.

« Elle est belle. » Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche. Elle était trop belle pour son propre bien. Je tendis la photo à Jacob. Il avait beau être con, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes... Cette fille pourrait intéresser pas mal de pédophiles.

« -Très bien, je vais prendre votre numéro et on vous recontacte dès qu'on a quelque chose Madame Sullivan. - je la voyais hésiter, comme si elle avait espéré rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa fille... Comme si elle était cachée dans notre tiroir...- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on sait ce qu'on fait. »

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, Jacob pris d'assaut un ordi, grâce auquel il me faisait face, en s'esclamant qu'il vérifiait les vidéos pédos nouvellement chargées, Newton nous informa qu''il cherchait une piste sur les forums et Jessica contacta aussitôt le lycée pour voir si personne n'avait traîné dernièrement dans les parages.

Alors que j'appelai Chloé, la meilleure amie de Jane Sullivan, sur haut parleur, je regardais mon équipe s'affairer. J'était plutôt fière d'elle.

Chloé décrocha.

« -Allo?

\- Commandant Swan, j'ai des questions à te poser au sujet de Jane.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvée?

\- On fait tout pour. Tu es certaine qu'elle est montée dans le bus scolaire?

\- Elle a préféré rentrer à pieds. -Je prenais des notes en même temps que je lui parlais sur la feuillle qu'Edward m'avait donnée plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Elle a eu un B- en maths. Les cours c'est toute sa vie. Elle était véxée et m'a dit vouloir souffler, c'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré rentrer à pieds. J'aurais dû la forcer à prendre le bus avec moi... - J'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie de la consoler...

\- Oui, peut-être. Elle a un petit copain?

\- Biensûr que non! -Elle eut l'air outrée- Les cours c'est toute sa vie je viens de vous dire. - Mon esprit tilta de suite.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est vierge? - Je regardais Jacob, l'angoisse gagnait du terrain en moi. Ca n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Biensûr que oui! Vous croyez quoi? Qu'on se fait sauter à chaque récréation... » Mais je lui raccrochais au nez en notant un « **V** » pour vierge sur ma feuille.

La panique s'empara de Jacob qui prit la parole:

« - Ca sert à rien ce que je fais, ils savent qu'on la recherche, ils vont pas l'afficher en vidéo sur le net, ils sont pas cons à ce point. - Mike enchaîna:

\- Rien sur aucun forum.-Et Jessica m'acheva:

\- Personne n'a rien vu au lycée. »

Ils attendaient tous que je leur dise quoi faire. Mon stylo s'acharnait à dessiner des cercles autour sur V sur ma feuille alors que mon autre main peinait à soutenir mon front. Elle était vierge bordel. Ca vaut cher une vierge...

« - Bella, on fait quoi? - Fit Emmett, tendu.

\- Je réfléchis... »

Beaucoup payeraient cher pour apprendre à une fille comment être un bon coup. Pour dépuceler une gamine. Des centaines de dolars? Des milliers même... C'était un bon filon... Ca rapportait gros... dans les salles d'enchères...

« -Bella, -me fit doucement Edward qui posa sa main sur mon avant bras- Bella, on sait... on sait tout pour Cauffman – je tournais mon regard vers lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Jacob se mêla de la conversation:

\- Quoi Cauffman? Ou est le rapport avec ce porc? - Mais je l'ignorais, les mots d'Edward commençaient à faire sens bien que mon esprit se battait pour refouler ce qu'il disait loin de moi. Il continua:

\- Alors si tu as une idée, une piste, des indic ou quoi que ce soit...- Ma main se saisit du téléphone alors que mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage d'Edward. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Jacob percuta:

\- Naaan, me dit pas que... Que la fille... »

Je tapais, de mémoire, un numéro bien connu et attendit que ça décroche. Sans lui répondre, je fixais Jacob. Son visage se décomposa. Voilà l'effet que la vérité avait sur les gens... je le vis regretter tout ce qu'il avait pû me balancer sur le ring, maintenant qu'il comprenait ce que j'avais vécu. Il ouvrit la bouche au moment où mon appel fut pris:

« -Oui allo – Fit une femme à la voix sur aiguë.

\- Passe moi André. - Pas de politesse. C'était pas nécessaire dans ce monde là...

\- Il est... occupé.

\- Jm'en fous, grouille toi. »

Je l'entendis reposer le combiné le temps qu'elle aille le chercher. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me brûler la nuque. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Depuis quand? Le savait-il déjà lorsque nous avions couché ensemble? Lorsqu'il m'a quitté? Etait pour ça qu'il m'a quitté? Parce que j'étais trop sale? Parce que je n'avais jamais sû dire « non »?

« -Ouais? - J'avais eu peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir en entendant sa voix, mais rien ne se produisit. Ni peur, ni dégoût. Je me focalisais juste sur la petite Jane. Je n'eus qu'un mot à prononcer pour qu'il sache qu'il était dans la merde.

\- Stewart. - J'entendis les membres de mon équipe glappir. De toute évidence, j'étais un cas d'école pour les membres d'une BPM. Ils avaient sûrement entendu parler de mon affaire. De ma véritable identité. Comme ni Edward ni ses beaux-frères ne réagirent, je me rendis compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais su mon vrai nom. Mon interlocuteur mit un petit moment avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Ca faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? - Il était suspicieux. Et il avait raison.

\- Je te laisse dix minutes pour te rendre au Commisariat sur la 5ième avenue et monter au 18ième étage.

\- Sinon?

\- J'ai ton numéro, en trente secondes je peux avoir ton adresse, y faire une descente et balancer tout ce que j'ai sur toi...

\- Si je viens, je te verrai?

\- C'est à moi que tu auras à faire.

\- Très bien, je serais là dans dix minutes. »

Je raccrochais. Je voulais éviter les questions et les regards compatissants, je pris alors mon portable et partis me faire un café. Je passais plusieurs coups de fils. Je voulais être certaine de ne passer à côté de rien. J'appelais entre autres une vieille connaissance, un ancien pédophile qui, après avoir purgé sa peine et suivit une thérapie, surveillait de près le trafic de l'Est. Une petite vierge, ça pouvait intérésser du monde par la-bas. Mais il m'informa qu'il n'y aurait pas de départ de cargot avant deux semaines. Trop long. Avant de le remercier, je l'informai que nous allions prochainement nous intéresser à ce trafic et donner un coup de pied dans la fourmiliaire. Il me prévint que nous aurions beaucoup de boulot et je me promis de m'y coller dès que la petite Jane serait hors de danger.

Rapidement, Angela appela le poste d'Edward pour le prévenir qu'un homme bizarre arrivait. Je jettai mon café à peine touché et repris ma place, entre Edward et Jessica.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea vers nous. Cet homme s'était fait des montagnes de thunes sur le dos d'enfants. Vendant et louant de très jeunes corps vieillis avant l'âge. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant moi.

« -Tu as bien grandi... - Me fit-il dans un sourire qui me serra l'estomac.

\- Et toi... tu as mal vieilli. » C'était faux.

Les années en plus lui allaient bien. Mais hors de question que je lui dise. Il ria. J'en profitais pour sortir de mon porte feuille deux photos que je gardais toujours sur moi, sachant qu'à la BPM, il y avait de fortes chances que je retombe sur lui. Et il était dans ma ligne de mire depuis un bon moment.

Sans dire un mot, je plaçais les photos devant lui. Une charmante blonde, la cinquantaine, bien sappée, bien coiffée, BCBG sur l'une. Et un jeune garçon sur l'autre. Une tenue de baseball, une batte à la main et un grand sourire édenté. Toujours en silence, je me saisis d'un marqueur et gribouillai leur visage. Je rebouchais lentement mon stylo, le rangeais avec une infinie lenteur alors qu'il fixait les photos.

Je croisais mes bras sur le bureau. Je savais que j'avais l'avantage, et c'était grisant de ne plus être cette petite conne stupide et faible. Au lieu de ça, j'avais toutes les cartes en main.

« - Bien, c'était la dernière fois que tu les voyais parce que si tu ne m'aides pas, quand les gens lui parleront de toi, ton fils répondra qu'il est né d'une insémination artificielle, et ta femme... elle préfèrera dire que son fils est né du saint esprit plutôt qu'avouer que le père c'est toi, tellement tu feras honte à ta famille. Quand ils sauront qui tu es et à quoi tu passes tes journées... ils ne voudront plus jamais entendre parler de toi. -Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais très sérieuse, alors je sortis ma dernière carte - Au fait, comment va ton fils, parce qu'il a pris un méchant coup au visage au dernier match, non? - Il paniqua

\- Tu veux quoi? - Je posais la photo de Jane par dessus les photos des membres de sa famille.

\- Elle.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- Je sais. Aide moi à la retrouver et jte fais passer pour un défiçiant mental qui n'a fait que suivre un troupeau, tu prendras pas plus que cinq ans. Refuse et je sors tout ce que j'ai sur toi, tu prends perpèt' et ta famille te renie.

\- Ok... - Il regarda la photo de Jane et ne réfléchit que quelques secondes . - Elle est hors radar depuis quand?

\- Aujourd'hui, 15 heures. Oh et elle est vierge. - il leva ses yeux de la photo et me regarda.

\- Je l'ai jamais vu mais tu as essayé Andrew?

\- J'ai préféré éviter. - Andrew faisait également des enchères d'enfants, mais lui, il aimait bien tester la marchandise avant...

\- J'ai reçu une invit' pour ce soir, il prétend avoir de la marchandise de grande valeur pour ce soir.

\- Il change toujours autant ses lieux de _stockage_?

\- Tous les deux jours. Mais la salle des enchères est toujours là même.

\- Bon... bin faut que je me trouve une tenue pour ce soir... »

Newton et Stanley passèrent les menottes à André, je verrais plus tard pour quel motif. Si Jane était effectivement chez Andrew, c'était une grande aide qu'il nous aurait fournie.

Il fallait que je contacte la brigade d'interventions, le Swat, et tous les volontaires possibles. On allait avoir énormément de boulot ce soir là.

« Les Cullens vous avez un costard chez vous? - Ils acquièsserent tous les trois.

\- Bien, jvous retrouve dans trois quarts d'heure chez vous, en tenue. »

Je partis chez moi me préparer, l'oreillette de mon téléphone collée à mon oreillle pouro organiser la soirée. Il ne fallait pas que le moindre grain de sable vienne enrayer quoi que ce soit. On s'apprêtait à coffrer du beau monde. Le plus gros coup de filet du Commisariat.

 _Je sais... vous vous attendiez à ce que l'aveux d'Edwrad soit tout autre. Peut-être un truc romantique ou en tout cas, pas dans le cadre du travail. Mais voilà, Jasper lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire._

 _Et oui... j'ai osé... Bella Swan, c'est pas son vrai nom XD_

 _Et sinon? Votre avis? :)_


	21. Chapter 20

_Helloooo_

 _Merci à toutes les followers et fav. Jvous kiffe! Vous êtes trop nombreuses pour que je vous cite par contre mdrrr_

 _Celia, on est d'accord, là, Bella à trop de travail lol mais elle va bien finir par lui parler... mdrrr_

 _Berenice, merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, ils vont enfin pouvoir parler... mais pas encore lol là, elle va devoir bosser ahah_

 _Dites... je vois qu'il y a pleins de gens de l'étranger qui me lisent. Brésil, Royaume unis, States, Djibouti XD, Australie et j'en passe... sérieux? Faites vous connaître! Faites moi rêver! Vous êtes là par erreur ou c'est délibéré? Mouahahah._

 _Bon, j'ai un peu de pression sur les épaules là... j'ai un tout petit peur que le chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce que j'avais en tête, alors je croise les doigts à m'en blanchir les phalanges! mdr_

Chapitre 20 (déjà ... snif)

E POV

Sur l'air de Burak Yeter, Tuesday

Nous étions nerveux. On ne savait pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre, encore moins ce que Bella attendait de nous ce soir. On savait juste qu'on devait être en costume.

Je galérais devant le miroir du salon avec le noeud de ma cravate quand je me rendis compte que je ressemblais plus à un serveur qu'à autre chose. Alice arrangeait les manches de la veste de Jasper et Emmett se recoiffait rapidement sous les yeux de Rosalie quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ma mère, qui nous regardait amusée, alla ouvrir. Elle revint avec Bella. Quand je la vis, je restais statique, bouche bée.

Elle portait une magnifique robe sirène, méga moulante et évasée à partir des genoux. Elle était noire et irisée de bleu sombre, soulignant ses jolies courbes. Elle s'était fait un chignon d'où tombaient quelques anglaises. Elle était somptueuse, mais pas sûr que ça soit approprié pour descendre dans un repère de pédophiles.

Alice ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps:

« -Han Bella, tu es magnifique! C'est qui ton créateur?

\- Merci Alice mais j'ai pas trop de temps là. Je viens juste récupérer les mecs. - Son regard se posa sur nous. Quand il se posa sur moi, je me sentis minable.

\- Ca va, je fais pas trop serveur? - Elle souria.

\- Nan, c'est très bien. »

Elle sortit d'une pochette trois paires de micro-écouteurs et nous les distribua.

« - Tu peux nous dire ce qui nous attend?

\- Je vous brieffe dans la voiture. Tout est bon? On y va? - On acquiessa.- Em', tu veux bien conduire, s'il te plaît? »

Elle lui tendit les clés et nous sortîmes tous les quatre pour voir une petite limousine noire nous attendre devant la villa.

« -Ah oui quand même! - Lâcha Jasper.

\- Mon père t'a lâché le budget pour ça?

\- Il sait que c'est un gros coup. » Expliqua-t-elle succintement avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière et de s'installer.

Emmett s'assit derrière le volant. Les dimensions du véhicule étaient correctes, pour une limousine, Em' n'eut donc pas de mal à manoeuvrer.

« -Alors, on sert à quoi ce soir?

\- Ce soir on fait une descente dans une vente aux enchères, dès qu'on voit Jane, on appelle tout le monde. On aura la moitié du Commisariat qui débarquera pour coffrer tout le monde.

\- Ok mais quel est le rapport avec des enchères? - Demandais-je, me sentant stupide de pas comprendre.

\- Ce sont des enfants qui seront mis aux enchères. Les filles vierges ont beaucoup de valeur alors ça serait un gros coup pour le commissaire priseur. Comme celui qu'on s'appête à voir a fait de la pub pour ce soir, il y a de grandes chances pour que Jane y soit vendue ce soir.

\- Je trouve ça juste dégueulasse – Fit Jasper.

\- Yaura beaucoup de monde pour la vente, on va pouvoir coffrer pas mal de pédophiles et stopper quelques réseaux. C'est tout ce qui compte ce soir. Focalisez vous sur ça. Interdiction de gerber les gars. Passez inapperçus. - Je m'interrogeais sur un point particulier:

\- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas tes collègues qui viennent avec toi?

\- Jacob boîte, Newton n'a pas assez de couilles et Stanley saurait pas rester zen, alors ça tombe sur vous pendant qu'ils attendent notre signal pour entrer. Mais si ça vous pose problème, vous pouvez faire marche arrière.

\- Nan nan, c'est bon pour nous... - Mais j'avais une autre question du coup...- Tu risques de rencontrer... des gens que tu connais déjà?

\- J'espère! » Elle m'avait répondu avec un grand sourire. Je ne la comprenais toujours pas. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir se retrouver face à ses tortionnaires?

La Bella faible et fragile à qui j'avais lavé les cheveux quelques heures plutôt était partie depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'air déterminée et préssée d'y être.

Emmett stoppa la voiture à l'adresse que Bella avait donné. Le bâtiment faisait l'angle de la rue. Une volée de marches en pierre menait à une lourde porte. Un homme se tenait sur la dernière marche, surveillant qui entrait alors qu'un second homme se dirigea vers nous. Il ouvrit la portière à Bella qui sortit la tête haute et le regard froid. L'homme s'éloigna sans nous prêter attention et tendit la main vers Emmett qui lui remit les clés du véhicule après avoir jeté un oeil à Bella qui avait acquiéssé discrètement. Il prit la voiture et alla la garer dans la rue adjacente.

Fixant le garde à l'entrée, je demandais doucement à Bella:

« - Comment on fait pour rentrer?

\- T'inquiète. »

Elle gravit les marches, le dos droit, le menton haut, sûre d'elle. L'homme la stoppa.

« -Invitation?

\- J'ai une invitation permanente.

\- A quel nom?

\- Stewart!

\- Oh, excusez moi mademoiselle, entrez je vous en prie. »

Il n'avait consulté aucun registre, ce nom, il connaissait déjà. Bella enchaîna:

« Eux sont avec moi » en nous montrant vaguement de la main. Le gars acquiessa et nous fit entrer.

Nous avions franchis de lourds rideaux opaques avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui nous laissa sans voix. Nous étions au sommet de plusieurs marches, surplombant l'intérieur. La salle était recouverte du sol au plafond par de la moquette rouge foncé. Des lustes et des appliques illuminaient la pièce qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre. La fosse, en contre-bas, était pleine de gens en tenue de soirée, grouillant, riant, ils avaient tous une coupe de champagne à la main. Mais ce qui nous choqua, les gars et moi, étaient les dizaines de vitrines sur les murs, de chaque côté de la pièce, qui était toute en longueur. Dans chaque vitrine se trouvait un enfant. Fille ou garçon. Plus glauque que le quartier rouge d'Amsterdam.

Les personnes déjà présentes commençaient à se retourner sur nous et leurs conversations semblaient moins bruyantes. Bella commença alors à descendre les escaliers et se dirigea vers les vitrines de droite. Nous lui emboîtions le pas, ne sachant pas si on devait la suivre ou se séparer pour regarder chaque vitrine au plus vite. Mais elle ne nous dit rien. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait non loin et, son verre à la main, elle passait de vitrine en vitrine, comme si elle cherchait réellement sa prochaine acquisition.

Certains des enfants exposés frappaient frénétiquement à la vitre et de chaques côtés de leur boîte, alors que d'autres étaient juste assis et attendaient que les choses se passent, faisant quelques doigts d'honneur par moment. A chaque fois que j'y étais confronté, cette résignation me glaçait le sang.

Bella portait sa coupe à sa bouche quand je vis un homme s'approcher un peu trop.

« - Je n'pensais pas te voir ici! - Elle se retourna vivement face à l'homme qui venait d'arriver et elle fit, enjouée:

\- Heey! Chui contente de te voir. - Elle le prit dans ses bras de façon guindée.

\- Ai-je une chance de t'avoir avec moi cette nuit? -Elle ria en se dégageant.

\- Naaan! Je suis là pour trouver de la compagnie à mes amis – Elle nous désigna vaguement de la main- Mais par curiosité, tu serais prêt à payer combien? - Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- 100 000 peut-être 200 000.

\- Mouais... c'est pas assez.

\- En même temps toute la ville t'es passée dessus.

\- Ouais – elle ria- quasiment. Allez maintenant laisse moi, je fais mes courses. On se revoit bientôt! » Elle porta à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres en ramenant son regard sur les vitrines. Une seule était vide, au centre de la galerie de droite.

Plusieurs hommes étaient venus saluer Bella, et à chaque fois, elle leur demandait combien est-ce qu'ils seraient prêt à payer pour coucher avec elle. Certains étaient prêts à dépasser les 500 000. Avec eux, elle s'était mise à minauder, battant des paupières, remettant droit le noeud de leur cravate.

Et moi, j'avais la gerbe au bord des lèvres.

Nous avions traversé la salle pour remonter le long des vitrines de gauche quand elle se stoppa devant une jeune femme blonde enfermée. Sûrement la plus âgée, même si elle devait à peine avoir plus de ving ans. La fille, assise sur un tabouret, regardait le plafond comme si elle se faisait chier. Bella frappa un coup sur la vitre, attirant l'attention de la blonde qui nous jetta un oeil et la reconnu aussitôt. Sa position changea imperceptiblement et elle arqua discrètement un sourcil. Bella amena sa main libre sur son ventre et fit un rond avec son pouce et son index, signe universel signifiant que tout va bien. La blonde hocha doucement la tête et son regard dévia derrière nous alors que son expression se figea.

« -Kristen Stewart... On m'avait dit que tu étais là mais je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles... -Elle ne se détourna pas de la jeune fille pour répondre:

\- Et si, comme tu le vois, je fais mes courses. On m'a dit que tu avais une pièce d'exception. De toute évidence, elle n'est pas exposée...

\- Non, tu te doutes bien que je la garde pour la fin... A moins que tu ne désires être cette pièce. J'ai une vitrine de libre si ça t'intéresse.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, tu me l'as même dédicacée. - Fit-elle en se retournant pour fixer la vitrine vide. Mon regard suivit le sien et je vis le nom inscrit au dessus. _Stewart._ Ce bâtard avait donné le nom de Bella à cette connerie glauque.

\- Je ferai de toi une femme riche si tu acceptais de te prêter au jeu. - _Au Jeu_? C'était un _jeu_ pour lui? Connard! J'espèrais qu'on mette vite la main sur Jane pour pouvoir coffrer ce connard.- Ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

\- Combien la nuit? -Bella était flippante à toujours vouloir savoir combien les hommes payeraient pour coucher avec elle.

\- Si tu me laisses le temps de faire une bonne pub bien ciblée, on peut facilement atteindre le million. Si les acheteurs sont chauds bouillants, ya peut-être même moyen d'atteindre les 10 millions, mais là jm'emballe un peu.

\- Quand même... j'y réfléchirai... je réfléchirai même mieux si tu me montrais ta pièce maîtresse de la soirée – fit-ellle en lui caressant le bras. Comment pouvait-elle le toucher alors qu'il venait de proposer de la prostituer.

\- Non non, tu attendras comme tout le monde. » Et il s'éloigna en rigolant.

« - On fait quoi maintenant? -Demanda Emmett, mal à l'aise.

\- On attend les enchères en priant pour qu'elle soit là et qu'on coffre tout le monde, je commence à en avoir marre. »

Et effectivement, sans le moindre signal, la foule commença à se diriger vers une pièce à l'arrière en formant un entonnoir. Nous étions tellement nombreux que ça prit un peu de temps.

Bella prit mon bras et souffla à mon oreille:

« -Ca te fait quoi de savoir que certains pourraient payer jusqu'à 10 milions de dolars pour me baiser alors que toi tu as refusé?

\- J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'ils te feraient »

Elle resserra sa prise sur mon bras mais ne dit rien.

Après quelques minutes à patienter comme du bétail qui va à l'abattoir, nous finîmes par rentrer dans la salle des enchères. La pièce, toujours sans fenêtre, était très richement décorée, façon Versailles. Une estrade trônait au fond de la pièce avec un pupitre en son centre. Le reste de la pièce était dédié à des bancs en bois, de la même façon qu'une chapelle. Ca rendait la situation encore plus glauque. Nous prenions place sur un banc lorsqu'un des membre du swat demanda dans mon oreillette si tout ce passait bien. Je confirmais l'air de rien que tout se déroulait comme prévu.

L'homme assis devant nous salua Bella. Comme tous ceux qui était venu la voir dans la soirée, il lui dit qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il n'était pas contre un tête à tête. Mais avant que Bella ne lui réponde, un homme monta sur l'estrade. Celui qui lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait toucher jusqu'à 10 millions en une nuit. Le fameux Andrew. Il annonça le début des enchères.

Ce fut un défilé d'enfants puis ou moins rétissants, plus ou moins amaigris. Les enchères s'envolaient, ou non. Les mains se levèrent rapidement et fréquemment, des tarifs exorbitants furent annoncés. J'avais la gerbe à l'idée de ce qui serait arrivé à ces enfants si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

La blonde qui avait retenue l'attention de Bella arriva sur la scène et je la sentie se tendre. Sa main vint s'agripper à la mienne.

« Les gars mettez vous en place – souffla-t-elle pour nos collègues- c'est bientôt à vous. »

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, ils affirmèrent être en place.

Et effectivement, après la blonde et un jeune garçon, une fille que je reconnue comme étant Jane apparut sur l'estrade.

« Elle est là! Intervenez, elle est là! » Soufflais-je aux collègues. Et aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Les collègues hurlèrent aussitôt à tout le monde de se coucher face contre terre. Un vent de panique souffla sur la salle. Les hommes et les femmes présents dans la pièce se regardèrent se demandant ce qui arrivait. Ils cherchaient du regard les sorties les plus proches mais tous ont estimés que c'était peine perdue puisque personne ne chercha à s'enfuir. Personne, sauf Andrew qui poussa Jane vers la foule en panique, et s'enfuit par le côté de l'estrade, passant derrière des rideaux.

Réactive, Bella retira aussitôt ses chaussures et déchira sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite en criant « Il est à moi! ».

Em', Jazz' et moi aidions à passer les menottes à tout le monde, prenant soin d'énoncer leurs droits à tous ces fumiers. Il était hors de questions que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en sorte à cause d'un vice de procédure!

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus à l'arrière de la scène, nous assurant que tous les enfants avaient été récupérés. Voir l'envers du décor était affligeant. D'autant plus que nous savions qu'ils n'étaient resté là que quelques heures. Qu'en était-il de _l'espace de stockage_ dont Bella avait parlé avec cet André? L'arrière de la scène était jonché d'excréments, de seringues (sûrement pour calmer les plus résistants), de chaînes et de menottes. Nous étions tombés dans un monde où avoir un enfant était devenu flippant.

Une fois chaque enfant entre de bonnes mains, nous sommes retournés dans la première salle. Celle avec les vitrines qui étaient désormais vides. Le défilé de ces bâtards menottés commença. J'étais particulièrement choqué de voir qu'il y avait quasiment autant de femmes que d'hommes.

Bella finit par arriver, accompagnant Andrew menotté. Il boitait nettement de la jambe droite et, visiblement, notre collègue lui avait éclaté la lèvre inférieure qui était en sang. Un cocard commençait à se former également autour de son oeil droit.

Elle, elle était à peine décoiffée mais la lumière se reflétait sur la sueur qui commençait à perler sur le haut de son front.

Elle confia Andrew à un collègue du swat et alla ensuite s'adosser à la vitrine qui portait son nom et regarda tout le monde s'activer. Nous la rejoignions.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors que nous regardions les collègues accompagner des adultes menottés et des enfants emmitoufflés dans d'épaisses couvertures vers l'extérieur. Nous ramenions une bonne cinquantaine de personnes au poste. Notre soirée n'était pas finie...

 _Verdict?_

 _Oui je sais, on veut touuuus que ça avance entre Bella et Edward, mais ces deux cons là..._

 _bin ils sont cons cons lol et puis ils bossent, eux mouahahah_

 _Rapport à Bella qui demande combien les gens seraient prêts à payer... comme je sens que certaines vont me questionner... Oui, Bella a bel et bien des problèmes psychologiques XD Clairement, non elle n'est pas prête à se prostituer! Non, elle n'en veut pas de cet argent, mais il y a toujours une part d'égo. Comme dans le chapitre 13 où elle reconnaît être fière -et honteuse- du fait que les vidéos sur le net aient toujours autant de succès. Et puis après s'être faite jetée par Edward, c'est peut-être, aussi, un moyen de se rassurer._

 _Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _Prochain chapitre quand vous aurez dépassez les 150 commentaires mouahahaha j'y crois même pas._

 _XOXO_


	22. Chapter 21

_J'aurais dû poster hier..._

 _mais j'ai tellement pas envie de finir cette fic..._

 _ **Saadioux** : merci pour ton commentaire. Désolée, pour le rapprochement E/B, va falloir attendre le week end prochain XD_

 _ **Clochette** : merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est effectivement un sujet difficile, mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire dessus. _

_**Guest** sans nom ^^: Je trouvais ça telllement omportant d'inclure des femmes pédophiles. Je n'en n'avait pas parlé jusque là, il fallait que je corrige ça! _

_A toutes, au moment de publier les chapitres, j'ai telllement eu peur que Bella soit jugée sur ses travers psy... Son égo. Mais comme me l'a si bien dit **Berenice,** et je me permets de te citer tellement tu l'as bien cernée: « Elle ne connaît pas vraiment autre chose comme rapports humains ». **Berenice,** j'ai lu ton commentaire et là, jme suis dit que j'avais bien fait mon boulot XD_

Chapitre 20

B POV

Le commissariat était devenu une véritable fourmiliaire.

Avec le soutien du Commandant, nous avions réussi à organiser la venue d'une dizaine de médecins des différents hôpitaux de la région, de sorte à ausculter rapidement les enfants. Nous avions également fait venir toutes les assistantes sociales de la ville afin de placer tout le monde le plus efficacement possible. Les mecs qui étaient venus avec nous sur l'intervention avaient proposé de rester pour mener les interrogatoires et prendre les dépositions.

Quant à moi, officiellement je supervisais tout. Officieusement, j'étais complètement dépassée. Tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, je me tenais contre un mur, les mains dans les poches d'un jean que j'avais troqué contre ma robe de soirée, un pied contre le mur et regardais tout le monde s'affairer. Les choses étaient bien réglées, tout le monde était occupé, et moi, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais faire pour aider.

Nous avions réquisitionnés quatre étages supplémentaires pour accueillir tout le monde. Ainsi les personnes que nous avions arrêtées étaient aux 17, 18 et 19ième étages et nos petites victimes étaient aux 12, 13 et 14 ième. J'avais répartie mes équipes pour contrôler ce qu'il se passait. Jacob au 12, Jessica au 13 et Mike au 14ième. Emmett au 17, Jasper au 18 et Edward au 19ième. J'étais à l'étage d'Emmett et observais tous ses policiers qui interrogeaient les futurs pensionnaires des prisons du comté. Tous ses hommes faisaient des heures sup pour moi. Pour aider les enfants. Je ressentais une infinie reconnaissance envers eux.

Je me rendis compte de la présence d'Emmett à mes côtés bien après qu'il s'y soit installé. Je lui jettai un regard et me rendis compte qu'il avait adopté la même position nonchalante.

« -Tout va bien? -M'enquis-je.

\- Tout a été très bien organisé. Même les juges ont été prévenus. Dès demain les premières condamnations tomberont. Toutes les infos sont centralisées sur tablettes via le réseau internet. Les dépositions des enfants sont classées directement selon les coupables cités. Les rapports médicaux seront entrés également, du coup, les juges n'auront pas beaucoup de questions à se poser. En attendant, on a assez de place pour mettre tout le monde en détention provisoire. Tout roule quoi. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

-On a tous fait du bon boulot. » Et c'était vrai. Peut-être que j'étais en train de revoir mon jugement sur la police. J'étais émue par la motivation dont faisaient preuve tous les agents. Sans les quitter du regard, je me lançai:

« -Em', j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous savez pour Cauffman et moi? - Il me regarda et mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

\- Depuis que ton colloc est venu te chercher pour aller témoigner. »

C'était donc après qu'Edward et moi ayons couché ensemble. Avant qu'il ne me quitte. Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer et fixai le plafond pour éviter que des larmes ne coulent.

« -Est-ce qu'il m'a quitté à cause de ça?

\- Je pense que c'est à lui que tu devrais en parler.

\- Pour l'heure, c'est à toi que j'en parle. - Il se plaça face à moi, m'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Tout ce que je te dirai c'est que j'étais présent quand il l'a sû et qu'il était horrifié à l'idée de t'avoir fait du mal. Je pense... qu'il voulait juste te protéger.

\- En me quittant? » Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Jessica qui avait besoin de mon aide. Je le saluai en lui souhaitant bon courage et descendis voir ce que voulait Jessica.

Je la retrouvais assise à un bureau face à Megane que j'avais reconnue dans une des vitrines d'Andrew. Quelques années plutôt, je m'étais retrouvée à devoir choisir entre coucher avec elle ou la voir se prendre une balle, mon père pensant que les femmes pouvaient peut-être m'intéresser plus que les hommes.

Quand elle me vit, son visage s'illumina:

« -Hey Kris, je savais bien que je t'avais pas rêvée.

\- Salut Megane. -Fis-je en prenant une chaise alors que Jessica s'éloigna nous laissant parler, après m'avoir dit que _la fille_ ne voulait parler qu'à moi.

\- Il paraît que c'est à toi qu'on doit la fin de ce cauchemar...

\- A mes collègues et moi, oui.

\- Alors tu es devenue flic?

\- Ouais... je fais ça tous les jours! -Expliquais-je avec un grand sourire. J'aimais sincèrement ce taf.- Est-ce que tu sais si tu as quelqu'un chez qui aller maintenant?

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais réellement posé la question.

\- Bien... Tu te rappelles du nom de tes parents? »

Ensemble, nous avions cherché sa famille alors que Jessica était passée à un autre enfant. Beaucoup d'entre eux allaient pouvoir repartir chez leurs parents, avec le suivis de psy et des services sociaux. D'autres allaient devoir être placés.

Après avoir retrouvé ses parents dans le système, je cherchais s'ils y avaient un casier ou quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel mais je fus heureuse d'expliquer à mon amie que ses parents la cherchaient, non stop, depuis huit ans. Qu'à chaque anniversaire de sa disparition, ils menaient une campagne de recherche. Cette année-là, ils avaient fait publier la photo de leur fille sur les briques de lait. Je lui expliquais alors que c'était la preuve qu'ils n'étaient en rien impliqués, sinon ils n'auraient pas payé aussi cher les publications. Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait être celle qui les appelerait mais elle m'avait répondue ne pas être encore prête. Je les joignis alors, leur exposant la situation. Après avoir raccroché, j'expliquais à Megane qu'il allait falloir qu'elle passe à la médecine légale et pourquoi. Je lui dis que je pouvais l'accompagner si elle en avait besoin mais elle me dit qu'elle y arriverait seule, que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail.

Après une accolade, elle partit prendre l'ascenseur et je passais de bureau en bureau, échangeant quelques mots avec les enfants et les agents.

La mère de Jane était arrivée rapidement récupérer sa fille. Comme elle ne présentait aucune blessure visible, j'avais eu du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait amener sa fille à la médecine légale avant de partir. Comment faire comprendre à une mère que sa fille avait été violée. C'était finalement Jessica qui avait pris le relais avec la mère en l'amenant boire un café pendant que je restais avec Jane, lui expliquant qu'avec l'examen et tous les témoignages que l'on récoltait, Andrew serait facilement inculpé et qu'elle n'aurait même pas à témoigner au tribunal puisque les dépositions avaient été enregistrées pour éviter le tribunal aux enfants.

Du coup, Jane voulait passer voir un médecin et quand sa mère revint, un café fumant à la main, elle obtempéra également.

L'étage commençait à se vider. L'assistante sociale Smith qui j'avais croisé sur le dossier Laura Winston m'expliqua qu'elle avait déjà trouvé des familles pour accueillir la plupart des enfants et que comme l'affaire serait dans le journal le jour suivant, de nombreuses familles partenaires se porteraient volontaires pour s'occuper des derniers enfants. Tout roulait. La nuit touchait à sa fin. Nous allions pouvoir rentrer.

C'est à ce moment là que le Commissaire sortit de l'ascenseur avec son fils et ses gendres.

« -Bella - Fit-il solennellement en me tendant sa main. Je la pris et il la serra- Excellent travail. Vous pouvez être fière de vous! On vient de mettre en détention le dernier de ces individus- Ma main toujours dans la sienne je répondis:

-C'est vous qui devriez être fier de ce qu'ont fait vos équipes, Commissaire. »

Et je serrai les mains d'Edward, Jasper et d'Emmett en les remerçiant d'avoir été présents, actifs et utiles. Sans un mot de plus, je filai vers l'ascenseur. Il me restait une chose à faire avant de partir. Je filai au 17ième étage. Les agents du Commissariat s'étaient concentrés dans les étages où se trouvaient les suspects une fois toutes les dépositions prises.

Une fois au bon étage, je bloquais la porte de l'ascenseur avec une de mes chaussures. Je ne voulais pas qu'un agent ait le temps de partir avant que je ne l'ai vu. Je pris une chaise et montais debout dessus. Il n'y avait plus que des agents fatigués, dépités par tant de récits tous plus sordides les uns que les autres. Certains passaient leurs journées derrière des écrans alors j'avais bien conscience qu'être plongé ainsi dans mon monde pouvait être dur pour eux.

Je me râclais bruyamment la gorge, accaparant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et je me sentis si forte et si petite à la fois.

« Messieurs, Mesdames. Je vous embête juste encore quelques minutes de plus avant de vous laisser partir. On ne se connait pas tous, je suis le Commandant Swan, c'est bien à cause de moi que vous êtes là. - Je ris, accompagnée par quelques personnes. Je joignis mes mains devant ma poitrine et jouait nerveusement avec- Je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement pour l'immense travail d'une grande qualité que vous avez fourni ce soir. Sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible. Tout est parti d'une ado disparue et au final, vous avez sortis vingt quatre enfants des réseaux pédophiles. Des enfants qui pourront dormir sereinement ce soir et les nuits prochaines. Soyez fiers de vous et du travail que vous fournissez ici – les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je prenais moi même conscience de mon discours. Même si vingt quatre enfants, c'était dérisoire, ça restait formidable pour eux- Rentrez chez vous en héros ce soir. Vous êtes leurs héros. Vous êtes mes héros. »

Je sautais de ma chaise et quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol, ils se mirent à m'applaudir. Moi. Je remerçiais personnellement tout le monde et fis la même chose dans les deux autres étages. Je leur expliquais à quel point leur travail avait été important et que sans eux, les enfants que nous avions sauvés ne dormiraient pas sereinement cette nuit là ni les suivantes.

Les deux autres étages m'avaient également applaudis et j'avais fini par lâcher quelques larmes. J'avais salué chaque personne.

J'avais fini par libérer l'ascenseur et ça prit du temps pour que tout le monde reparte. Je pris un café au 18ième étage, regardant pour la première fois la vue que nous avions depuis l'étage. Cet étage qui m'avait vu arriver menottée m'avait vu ce jour stopper mon premier réseau pédophile. Je venais d'arrêter les derniers _amis_ de mon père. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'étaient en liberté. Ils étaient soit morts, soit déjà enfermés, soit très bientôt. J'ignorais si ma vie avait encore un sens, mais en tout cas, elle allait changer.

Et puis Edward était au courant pour moi...

Une fois que l'ascenseur eut fini ses aller-retour, je le pris et allai saluer les médecins qui s'étaient déplacés pour nous. Je les remerçais grandement, insistant sur le fait que grâce à leur travail, nous évitions aux enfants de devoir passer au tribunal.

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque je rentrais chez moi. Julian avait fait ses valises la veille. Il s'était mis en tête de partir pour le Canada. J'étais contente qu'il ait un projet... et qu'il arrête de mettre ses pieds sur ma table basse mais mon appartement m'avait semblé vide. J'occupais ma tête en rédigeant un courrier aux services sociaux de la ville qui nous avaient prêter main forte. J'envoyais ensuite un message à mon équipe pour leur dire de prendre leur journée. Que nous avions besoin de dormir. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais nous allions nous attaquer aux réseaux qui envoyaient les enfants dans les pays de l'Est, et ça allait être un travail de longue haleine...

Je m'étais couchée dans mon lit, mais je n'arrêtais pas de tourner dans tous les sens. Sentant que je n'allais pas réussir à dormir, je me changeais et sortis. Bien vite, j'arrivais chez les Cullen et vis Esmée, déjà debout, à travers les fenêtres. Je toquais doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas sonner et prendre le risque de réveiller tout le monde. Elle m'ouvrit, sa tasse à la main, sa chemise de nuit froissée et ses cheveux défaits. N'osant pas parler trop fort, de peur de réveiller quelqu'un je murmurais:

« -Je voulais voir Edward. - Elle murmura également:

\- Il dort. - J'insistais:

\- C'est important. »

Elle s'écarta et je retirai rapidement mes chaussures avant de montrer les escaliers et filer dans sa chambre. Je poussais doucement la porte et le vis. Il était torse nu, couché sur le côté, me faisant face, sa couverture arrivant à ses hanches, en pantalon de pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, le visage serein. Un de ses bras était sous son oreiller, l'autre sur ses côtes. Le regarder dormir était reposant. Je retirai ma veste et mon pantalon avant de me glisser doucement à ses côtés. Je remontais lentement la couverture sur nous, passais un bras autour de lui et aussitôt que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller, je sombrai.

Un mouvement dans mes cheveux me réveilla. Un mouvement doux, léger, mais persistant. Le corps d'Edward était collé au mien, dans mon dos, sa main sur mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt et je déduisis rapidement que c'était son nez qui se promenait dans mes cheveux.

« - Edward? - Soufflais-je.

\- Hum?

\- Que tu me quittes parce que je suis sale ou parce que j'ai eu plus de partenaires que tu ne pourrais en compter, je peux le comprendre, mais ne le fais pas pour me protéger, je suis assez grande pour ça et j'en ai pas besoin. »

Pour toute réponse, il ressera son bras autour de moi. Et nous nous rendormîmes.

 _Il ne se passe pas grand chose... mais fallait bien clore l'affaire, non?_

 _J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement ça sent la fin..._

 _Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue._

 _Message à toutes... Je vous aime! Sans vous je ne suis rien!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Hello!_

 _J'ai la boule au ventre._

 _Je vais vomir et pleurer en même temps..._

 _Dernier chapitre..._

 _Reste plus que l'épilogue._

 _ **Celia:** J'espère que ce chapitre te rassasiera alors! XD et tkt, les jeux de mots pourris, j'adore!_

 _ **Berenice:** T'inquiète, Bella pourra compter sur Edward pour se reconstruire ;) Et comme tu l'as précisé, j'ai belle et bien une fic en cours d'écriture, **Comme par magie.** Et une autre en pleine maturation hihi_

 _ **Clochette** : Merci! Je pouvais pas vous laisser sans nouvelle des enfants!_

 _ **Silly girl** : Et bien voici la suite ;)_

 _PS: je viens de relire le chapitre. J'ai même pas de mot pour le conclure. ^^_

Chapitre 21

E POV

Sur l'air de coconut tree de Shakira

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Eddy, ya ta mère qui... -Emm' nous trouva enlassés, le dos de Bella contre mon torse. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule. Elle commenca à s'agiter.- Oups... Désolé, bref ta mère a fait des crêpes. » Et il sortit, tout penaud.

« -Il est quelle heure?

\- On s'en fiche, on bosse pas. »

Mais elle regarda tout de même sur son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas puiqu'elle bascula ses jambes hors du lit et resta quelques secondes assise sur le bord à se frotter les yeux. L'odeur des crêpes, qui venait doucement jusqu'à nous, finit de me motiver à l'imiter. J'enfilai un t-shirt pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec son pantalon et nous descendîmes à la cuisine.

Tout le monde était attablé autour de l'îlot central, sauf ma mère qui s'affairait à finir la cuisson. Restaient deux tabourets de bar, pour Bella et moi. Ma famille était au grand complet.

Un instant, j'avais eu peur que Bella ne parte en courant pour éviter le petit dèj, mais non, elle prit place, après les salutations de rigueur, comme si elle était chez elle. Les conversations allaient bon train alors qu'Emmett avait réquisitionné une assiette de crèpes pour lui tout seul. Alice essayait d'embrigader Rosalie dans sa prochaine expédition shopping et ma mère tentait d'intérésser quelqu'un avec ses futurs projets de réaménagement du salon.

Sans un mot mais avec un grand sourire, mon père tendit à Bella le journal et je pus voir la photo en première page, Bella et mon père. Je jettai alors un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule en m'asseyant. Elle avait été prise la nuit précédente, à la sortie de la salle des enchères, on pouvait bien voir la robe de Bella déchirée jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, ma belle avait l'air d'être fatiguée mais résignée, mon père, lui, toujours digne et les vêtements impeccables. Je vis le titre: « Démantèlement d'un réseau pédophile par l'équipe du Commisaire Cullen ». J'étais fier de ma belle, et j'aurais préféré que ça soit son nom à elle en gros titre, mais ça restait quand même son affaire.

« -Bella tu veux boire quelque chose? » Demanda ma mère alors qu'elle commençait à me faire un chocolat chaud. Elle répondit qu'elle voulait un café sans lever les yeux du journal. Je la vis tiquer à plusieurs reprises en parcourant l'article.

Une fois nos boissons servies, je commençai à tartiner ma première crêpe de Nutella. Bella avait refusé que je lui en prépare une. J'étais humeur taquine alors je mis discrètement de la pâte à tartiner sur mon index pour pouvoir le porter à la bouche en m'extasiant sur le goût que ça avait. Je ne savais pas encore si je voulais lui donner envie de manger ou d'autre chose, mais ça n'eut aucun effet, elle était trop absorbée par sa lecture.

Mon père qui avait sorti sa tablette, parcourait je ne sais quoi alors que chacun s'affairait sur son repas, sous l'oeil attendri de ma mère. Il prit la parole:

« -Bella, à l'heure qu'il est, la plupart des personnes que vous avez arrêtées hier soir est déjà inculpée. Et comme prévu, ils n'ont fait intervenir aucun enfant lors du jugement. -Elle leva enfin les yeux du journal:

\- Vous avez les noms? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit la tablette. Elle fit défiler les fiches d'identités et semblait satisfaite.

Alors que je portai ma deuxième crêpe au nutella à ma bouche, elle me la chipa au passage et mordit avidement dedant, ses yeux fixés sur la tablette. J'avais gagné ma bataille.

Même si l'ambiance était bonne, j'avais une question qui me tracassait depuis la veille. Je me lançais, mal à l'aise.

« -Bella, est-ce que... il reste de gens qui... paieraient pour... tu sais? - Elle arqua un sourcil en posant la tablette.

\- Oui.

\- Beaucoup?

\- Des centaines, si ce n'est plus. - Je m'étouffais avec une gorgée de chocolat et fus pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Des centaines qui t'ont...? - Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient été nombreux à l'avoir violée, mais je ne m'étais pas franchement imaginé autant.

\- Déjà, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, la langue française a assez de mots pour que tu puisses t'exprimer. Ensuite, ils peuvent vouloir payer sans m'avoir jamais rencontrée. - Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce et tous les regards étaient sur nous.

\- Alors je reformule ma question – Elle prit une gorgée de café en me fixant.- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui t'ont violée encore en liberté?

\- Aucun. - Un tsunami de soulagement me submergea. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.- Ils sont tous morts, déjà en taule ou sur le point de l'être. - Emmett entra dans la conversation:

\- Alors comment ça se fait que des centaines d'hommes soient encore prêts à payer pour coucher avec toi? -Elle truturait une miette de crêpe:

\- Vous voulez la version édulcorée?

\- Moi oui, je mange! - Fit savoir Alice.

\- Très bien alors disons que mon père avait... l'âme d'un business man, qu'il voulait beaucoup d'argent rapidement et qu'il savait faire de la pub.

\- De la pub? - Fit Emmett, livide, Comment fait-on de la pub pour... ça?- Bella lui souria en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant... ou à un idiot.

\- Vous l'avez vu vous même. Les vidéos. »

Alors que l'on digérait l'info, Rosalie prit la parole.

« - Tu ressens quoi maintenant que tu es vengée? Moi je me sens vide.

\- Vide, c'est ça. Hier, je me suis demandée ce que j'allais faire du reste de ma vie. L'idée de me suicider m'a effleuré l'esprit. - Je stoppais net mon mouvement, ma tasse en l'air. - Puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas la fin de ma vie, mais le début d'une autre. J'ai alors pensé à démissionner, mais je me dois d'offrir la même liberté à un maximum d'enfants. Alors non, j'ai trouvé de nouveaux projets. Un dont je devrais parler avec vous, Carlisle, et un autre un peu plus perso. » Elle me jetta un regard avant de le reporter sur sa tasse en rougissant.

J'étais touché par ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Comment avait-elle pu envisager de se suicider. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle? Sans y réfléchir, je pris sa main et la serrai fortement. Je sentis le regard de ma mère posé sur moi, sur nos mains, précisément.

« - Mais alors, vous êtes ensemble ou pas?- Le regard de Bella se posa également sur nos mains entrelacées et elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle y réfléchissait elle-même. Je pris les devants me rappelant ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans la nuit.

\- Oui. »

J'avais appréhendé un mouvement de recul de la part de Bella, ou de la surprise, mais non, elle porta juste sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le reste de la famille était un peu plus extatique. Mes parents firent un grand sourire, Rosalie et alice se mirent à applaudir alors qu'Em' et Jazz me claquèrent l'épaule. Ils étaient heureux pour nous, mais n'avaient sûrement pas conscience que nous même ne savions pas encore où nous mettions les pieds.

Mon père et mes beaux frères étaient partis remplir de la paperasse au Commissariat. Quelques jours plus tôt j'avais fait la réflexion à Emmett et Jasper que les papiers n'étaient pas vraiment leur fort, alors ils voulaient profiter du fait que mon père avait besoin de se rendre au boulot pour l'accompagner et se mettre à jour. L'ambiance à la maison était aussitôt devenue plus calme.

Je revenai de la salle de bain quand je m'étonnais de ne pas trouver Bella. Avait-elle profité de mon absence pour partir? Mais ma mère m'indiqua le jardin et effectivement, je la vis de dos, les pieds dans la piscine. Je la rejoignis, retroussais les jambes de mon pantalon et m'assis à ses côtés. Les reflets du soleil dansaient sur le visage serein de Bella et je la trouvais plus belle que jamais, à l'aise chez moi comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ma famille. Nous fixions tous les deux le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau quand elle prit la parole, sans me regarder.

« - Je peux te poser une question?

\- Biensûr.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as quitté parce que tu as su pour Cauffman?

\- Oui. - Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire de plus?

\- Parce que... du coup je suis trop sale pour toi?- J'eus un hôquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça?

\- Non! Biensûr que non! -Je changeais de position pour être face à elle, sortant un pied de l'eau pour plier ma jambe et la poser entre nous. J'étais à moitié en tailleur, à moitié contortionniste. Je lui pris la main mais elle ne me regardait toujours pas. - Bella, rien à voir. Tu n'es pas sale! Ces hommes ont abusé de toi, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de sale, ni de responsable ou je ne sais pas ce que tu as d'autre en tête. Tu as été une victime. Et maintenant, ils sont tous stoppés. - Elle me regarda enfin, les yeux étaient tristes.

\- Mais Edward... Rares sont les fois où j'ai dit non...

\- Bella, tu étais une gosse... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pû faire de plus? - Elle prit le temps avant de répondre:

\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as quitté? - Avec le temps, ça me semblait juste être la chose la plus stupide que j'avais faite.

\- Je... je voulais pas que coucher avec moi te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Que la moindre parole ou geste de ma part te ramènent des années en arrière.

\- Tu m'as quitté pour ça? - Elle haussa les sourcils comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

\- Oui...- Elle soupira avant de se jetter sur mes lèvres. Son baiser était urgent et passionné. Elle passa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et très vite je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres. Ne pouvant pas résister, ma langue rejoignit la sienne, la faisant soupirer. Nos langues se bagarraient sans douceur, trop heureuses de se retrouver. A bout de souffle, Bella déscella nos lèvres.

\- Edward, c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Mon passé, mon enfance, j'y repense constamment, du réveil au coucher. Parfois même dans mes rêves. C'est ma vie et rien, ni personne, n'y changera quoi que ce soit. C'est ce qui me définit. Et toi... tu es l'homme qui m'a fait comprendre que ce que j'ai vécu n'était pas normal. Tu m'as fait comprendre ce qu'est une vraie famille – elle caressa ma joue- ce qu'est l'amour. Tu pourras pas faire en sorte que je n'y pense pas, mais tu peux rester à mes côtés, me rappeler que tout va bien et que la vie est belle. »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. Plus calmement, comme si cette fois, elle voulait juste profiter. Ses mains caressèrent mon cou, mes joues, ma nuque alors qu'elle mordillait, cajolait et suçait mes lèvres. Lentement, elle vint se placer à califourchon sur mes cuisses, rapprochant nos corps. J'avais pleinement conscience que si quelqu'un se postait à une des fenêtres de la maison, il nous trouverait en mauvaise posture, mais ça m'importait peu. J'étais juste heureux que tout soit mis à plat entre nous et que malgré ça, aucun de nous n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Je plaçais mes mains dans le creux de ses hanches, me demandant si j'oserai lui faire l'amour là, à l'arrache dans le jardin. Mais mon téléphone sonna, interrompant notre baiser.

Elle avait les joues rougies et un petit sourire timide s'affichait sur son visage. Elle eut la même pensée que moi puisque, génée, elle jetta un oeil à la maison. Je sortais péniblement mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean quand Bella, n'ayant vu personne, frotta ostensiblement ses hanches contre les miennes, m'offrant une pression incroyablement agréable sur le sexe. Je grognai de plaisir en même temps que je décrochais, ayant vu que c'était Emmett qui appelait.

« - T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'appeler...

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger Commandant Cullen – je sentis aussitôt à quel point Em' était sérieux. Bella aussi, qui avait réussi à entendre bien que le haut parleur ne soit pas activé. Elle stoppa son merveilleux déhanché – Nous aurions besoin de votre présence ainsi que celle du Commandant Swan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? - Je sentais l'inquiétude monter en moi.

\- Rien de grave, Commandant, mais il faudrait faire vite quand même. »

Dans la voiture, Bella avait été hyper stréssée. Se rongeant les ongles, le regard perdu par delà le parebrise.

« -Tu crois que quelqu'un s'est échappé? Han pas ça... Pas maintenant.

\- Non, Emmett me l'aurait dit.

\- Pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit aussi...

\- J'en sais rien. »

Arrivés au Commissariat, Bella avait quasiment couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur et son pied tappait nerveusement le sol le temps que nous arrivions au 18ième. Elle aurait pû stresser le plus calme des moines bouddhistes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, nous laissant apercevoir, à notre bureau, mes beaux frères et mon père assis face à un homme, dos à nous. Il était assis également et, rien qu'en voyant ses épaules, on pouvait deviner qu'il était tendu. Une fois à hauteur du bureau, je lui tendis la main en me présentant en temps que Commandant Cullen. Bella fit de même, avec son propre nom et la perspective d'un second Commandant Cullen effleura mon esprit. Le Commandant Bella Cullen, ça sonne plutôt bien...

Emmett et Jasper nous cédèrent leur place de sorte à ce que Bella se retrouve assise entre mon père et moi, face au visiteur. Il devait avoir un peu moins de cinquante ans, les cheveux bruns parsemés de blancs, bien coiffés, une fine moustache entretenue et des vêtements impeccables. Bella se lança:

« -Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous?

\- Je viens au sujet de la disparition de ma fille. - Aussitôt Bella se redressa sur sa chaise et se saisit d'une feuille vierge devant moi.

\- A quand remonte la disparition? - Bella commençait déjà à prendre notes.

\- 21 ans. -Son stylo se stoppa au milieu d'un mot et elle le dévisagea.

\- Bien, alors on doit déjà avoir un dossier, vous aviez déjà signaler sa disparition? »

Au lieu de répondre, il posa sur le bureau le journal du jour. Celui avec Bella et mon père en couverture.

« -En fait, si je suis là c'est que j'ai une nouvelle piste. - Bella et moi fixions le journal sans comprendre.

\- Je vous écoute. » Avança Bella sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait l'homme. Avions nous retrouvé sa fille la veille?

Mais encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Il posa au lieu de ça une photo sur le journal. Une photo de famille prise lors d'un pique-nique. Un homme, lui, 20 ans de moins et une dizaine de kilos en plus, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, un sourire magnifique, et une petite fille entre les deux. A peine trois ans, à la lourde chevelure brune qui ondulait sur les pointes. La Bella de la vidéo. Sûrement un des derniers moments de Bella en famille.

Elle restait silencieuse, les yeux rivés à la photo.

« - Kristen Stewart, ma fille, s'est faite enlever sur le parking du centre commercial du quartier nord. - Mon sang se glaça. Etait-ce son père?- Alors que ma femme déverrouillait la portière conducteur, le caddie situé à l'arrière du véhicule a disparu, avec notre petite princesse à l'intérieur. - Bella prit enfin la parole, ne cachant même pas la colère qui montait en elle.

\- Vous voulez quoi? Votre part de l'héritage de ma mère?

\- Non – il secoua sa tête- Je veux juste la certitude que ma fille est toujours en vie. Après des années et des années à la chercher, la police nous a fait comprendre qu'elle était probablement morte et que nous devions nous résoudre à enterrer un cercueil vide. On a refusé, mais les recherches ont épuisés ta mère. - C'était la première fois qu'il m'était les mots sur ce que nous savions tous, c'était son père biologique.- Elle a préféré se donner la mort plutôt que d'accepter la culpabilité de t'avoir perdue. Elle a mis une partie de l'héritage à ton nom au cas où tu refasses surface et une autre au mien. Le montant est moindre mais il m'est bien suffisant.

\- Vous étiez où quand elle est morte?

\- Chez moi. Nous nous étions séparés. Ton enlèvement et les recherches nous avaient éloignés.

\- Vous devez vous doutez qu'un journal et une photo ne suffiront pas à prouver votre paternité.

\- Je sais. - Et il sortit de sa sacoche, que je n'avais pas vue jusque là, un dossier qu'il ouvrit. Il y chercha deux papiers qu'il posa sur la pile qu'il était en train de constituer sur notre bureau, avec le journal et la photo. Je reconnus une analyse ADN et un cariotype.- Vous n'aurez qu'à les comparer aux vôtres. »

Bella sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et pianota quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'imprimante se mette en branle. Jasper qui était à côté récupéra les documents qui venaient de sortir. J'apperçus de nouvelles analyses ADN et un autre cariotype. Bella était la seule personne au monde à se balader avec ça dans son téléphone.

« -Je peux te les comparer – Fit Jazz- Ca prendra trente secondes. »

Elle se saisit des documents de l'homme et les passa par dessus son épaules, refusant de quitter des yeux celui qui se disait être son père. Le silence était pesant alors que Jazz pianotait sur l'ordinateur du bureau derrière nous. Je le brisai avec une question qui me brulait les lèvres:

« - Comment ça se fait que personne n'est entendu parlé de vous?

\- Je vous demande pardon?- fit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Nous, nous ne connaissions pas la veritable identité de Bella, mais pourquoi personne ne vous a contacté à la mort de Cauffman?

\- La mort de qui? - Le pauvre ne comprenait rien...

\- Vous étiez où il y a six ans? - Il leva les yeux au plafond, réfléchissant.

\- C'est l'époque où j'étais en Roumanie. Ou en Ukraine, je sais plus. Je cherchai Kristen. Si vous voulez vérifier, j'avais pris une fausse identité, Dwayne Carter. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'y aller avec le même nom que ma fille pour ne pas prendre le risque de lui attirer plus de problèmes. -Bella prit la parole, mal à l'aise:

\- Et euh... les services sociaux n'ont pas vraiment cherché. J'étais majeure. Alors ils ont vu « héritage » et n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Et comme je ne savais pas que j'avais de la famille quelque part... »

J'acquiessais, attérré par la connerie humaine. Bella aurait pû aussitôt retrouver son père si quelqu'un avait poussé les recherches.

Jasper revint moins d'une minute plus tard, il donna son petit tas de papiers à Bella qui jetta à peine un regard sur les résultats. Il était écrit en gros, au centre de la feuille _**Correspondance à 98%**_ _._ C'était bel et bien son père.

Froidement, elle lui tendit les résultats. Quand il comprit, il s'éffondra en larmes, la tête dans les mains. Elle le fixait en train de pleurer et aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire pour lui. On n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait faire Bella ni de l'éventuelle implication de cet homme dans l'enfance de Bella.

« -Il... Il faut que j'aille faire un truc – Lâcha Bella alors que son père pleurait toujours autant- Edward suit moi. »

Elle me prit par le bras et rapidement nous engouffra dans l'ascenseur.


	24. epilogue

_Bon bin voilà... on y est..._

 _Epilogue..._

 _Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tenais à vous remercier infiniment. Six mois d'aventures qui se terminent..._

 _ **800 Calories** , c'est pour moi le retour à l'écriture et vous avez été tellement nombreuses à me soutenir... Que vous commentiez ou non. Que vous l'ayez marquée comme favorite ou non. Que vous soyez follower ou non, vous avez toujours répondu présents et ça... c'est comme la master card, ça n'a pas de prix..._

 _Quand j'ai écrit le premier épilogue (oui parce que cet épilogue, c'est toute une histoire XD), il était complet mais ne faisait que 2 pages (contre une moyenne de 5 par chapitre)... Je me suis dit « Naaan jpeux pas leur faire ça »... mouahahah_

 _Certaines y trouveront des choses à redire, mais pour moi, il est parfait mdrrr_

 _Je ne commenterais pas à la fin, parce que c'est pas possible de raconter ma vie à la fin, alors je vais juste vous dire que je la marquerais comme complète mais que j'ai pour projet (sur le long voire très long terme^^) de faire un POV Emmett (à base de donuts et de gros mots mouahahah) sur la première fois qu'il a rencontré Rosalie. Parce que je me suis longuement demandée si il connaissait Rosie d'avant son agression ou non. Il y aura un POV Rosalie le jour où elle sera au tribunal en même temps que Bella. Le fameux jour où cette dernière saluera une partie de ses anciens agresseurs. On aura aussi l'histoire de Rosalie._

 _Enfin, et c'est là que je vous parle du loooong terme, il y aura le point de vue de Cauffman. Et s'il est bien fait, alors il devra demander beaucoup de temps. Le fait qu'il se soit suicidé m'est apparu très tôt dans la fic parce que je voyais pas d'autres raisons expliquant la libération de Bella... et dans la semaine, je me suis dit « putain pourquoi j'ai pas pensé au fait qu'il aurait juste pû se prendre une balle par le père d'une de ses victimes » mouahahah mais c'est trop tard pour changer XD Alors voilà, il y aura l'évolution du personnage au fil du temps. Je vais vomir en écrivant ça, mais aussi dégueulasse soit-il, il reste un être humain avec des sentiments et une histoire... et j'ai envie de travailler ça..._

 _Sinon, pour mes revieweuses d'amour..._

 _ **Lumilove** mouahahah tu m'as trop fait rire avec tes reviews, jte sens un peu remontée contre mes persos masculins, je me trompe? Mdrrr_

 _ **Aline** Un seul mot: Merci. Malheureusement, voici le dernier chapitre ;)_

 _ **Berenice** Merci... si je pouvais, jte mettrais pleins de smiley avec des coeurs à la place des yeux! jte réponds partiellement ici sur la review de **Comme par magie** , je comprends tout à fait que tu aies eu du mal à te laisser prendre par l'intrigue de ma nouvelle fic, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à laisser la Bella de 800 Calories ^^_

 _Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, je travaille actuellement sur **Comme par magie** , une fic du genre fantastique avec des vampires, des loups et un autre truc ^^_

 _Et je commence la réfléxion sur la prochaine fic... Eddychou garde du corps... parce que soyons honnêtes, on voudrait toutes qu'il garde notre corps XD_

 _Je vais également rééditer ma fic **L'aimants à malheurs** (qui n'est toujours pas terminée mdrrrr) parce que j'y ai jeté un oeil... et non seulement c'est bourré de fautes, mais en plus, point de vue mise en page, c'est illisible XD_

 _Bon, trêve de blagues... place à l'épilogue._

Epilogue.

Le silence était pesant et l'air était lourd.

J'étouffais.

Jamais la possibilité d'avoir un _papa_ ne m'avait effleuré jusque là.

Je ne le connaissais même pas.

A vrai dire, c'était Jasper qui m'avait appris que _Jack_ n'était pas mon vrai père, le jour où nous étions tombés sur ma première vidéo. Je n'aurais pas de mère, mais j'allais avoir un papa.

Nous allions devoir faire connaissance, parce que je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de lui, et que la fille qu'il avait, Kristen Stewart, est morte il y a bien longtemps.

J'allais devoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais vécu alors que lui avait continué sa vie. En me cherchant biensûr, mais libre quand même. J'allais devoir prendre des pincettes pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser. Nous allions devoir y aller doucement, prendre du temps, mais une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait à moi.

J'avais eu tord la veille, ma nouvelle vie ne débutait pas avec l'arrestation de mes derniers violeurs, non. Elle commençait ce jour. Bien entendu il me restait quelque chose à faire avant. Mais ma vie allait commencer.

Et une nouvelle vie, ça se paie cher.

Edward était installé sur le siège passager. Silenceux, il fixait la route face à nous. Il n'avait pas chercher à savoir où je le guidais, preuve de son entière confiance en moi. Je savais alors qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, sa main vint se poser sur la mienne, sur le levier de vitesse. J'allais avoir besoin de lui pour pouvoir affronter ce dernier obstacle. Seule je n'y serais jamais arrivée. J'aimais à me croire forte et courageuse, mais je n'étais rien de ça. Juste une gosse qui a grandie trop vite et franchit les obtacles en baissant la tête en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je stoppais le véhicule devant une petite épicerie de quartier.

« Tu m'attends là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Il me fit un sourire en coin en acquiessant mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il aurait pû profiter qu'on soit seuls en voiture pour me questionner sur Charlie Stewart, sur mon enfance ou que sais-je encore, mais il n'en fit rien, et je l'en remerçiais pour ça.

Rapidement, j'étais de retour derrière le volant et lui confiais un sac plastique qu'il ne chercha pas à ouvrir. Pas même lorsque le verre tinta.

Le reste du chemin était rapide, je le savais, mais il m'avait semblé durer des heures. Mes mains commençaient à être moites et une sueur froide perlait sur ma nuque. Ma crêpe au nutella du matin commençait à vouloir remonter.

Je finis par trouver une place où me garer, le long d'un muret en pierre. Edward sembla reconnaître où nous étions puisqu'il se saisit de ma main et la serra fortement.

« Bella, tu es sûre de toi?

\- Il faut que j'avance. Et il n'y a que comme cela que j'y arriverai.

\- Ok, alors on y va quand tu veux. »

Cet homme est merveilleux.

Je soufflais un grand coup, récupérai mon sac plastique et sortis de la voiture. Edward me rejoignit aussitôt sur le trottoir, reprit ma main, et ensemble nous longâmes le muret jusqu'à passer la grille. Le bitûme cèdant la place au gravier.

Le parc était magnifique. Fleuri, arboré, bucolique.

Nous commençâmes à avancer le long d'un chemin. Les petits cailloux blancs se mariaient magnifiquement avec le vert de l'herbe entretenue. Quelques oiseaux chantaient depuis la cime des arbres. Le cadre était splendide.

Rapidement, Edward me demanda:

« Tu sais où c'est?

\- Oui.

\- Alors que tu n'es jamais venue? »

Je me stoppai au milieu de l'allée. Puisqu'il me tenait toujours la main, Edward s'arrêta également, quelques pas devant moi de sorte à ce qu'il eut à se retourner, en arquant un sourcil. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, le suppliant:

« - S'il te plaît, me prends pas pour une folle!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça? »

Je me mis à fixer la pointe de mes pieds. S'il voulait s'engager avec moi, alors il était temps qu'il sache à quel point j'étais cinglée.

« Quand... quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, tu sais, je me suis retrouvée dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai dû trouver un logement, gérer les factures et tout ça... »

J'osai un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui, il buvait mes paroles silencieusement, sans lâcher ma main. Je serrai un peu plus la prise de mes doigts autour des siens, de peur qu'il ne saisisse enfin à quel point j'étais brisée et s'enfuit en courant

« J'ai découvert également Internet, et... et plus particulièrement Google Earth... - Je lâchai sa main et n'osai plus relever les yeux vers lui - Alors... alors je l'ai cherché, trouvé et surveillé. - Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi et sentis ses bras m'enlacer, mais je reculai doucement, je n'avais pas fini, et il fallait qu'il sache tout. - Ca fait plus de six ans que je le surveille tous les soirs, Edward, - A mesure que les mots sortaient, je prenais conscience de la stupidité de toutes ses choses qui avaient dicté ma vie depuis ma libération, c'est avec de puissants sanglots que je poursuivai - Tous les soirs je dois vérifier qu'il n'a pas bougé pour pouvoir espérer dormir. J'ai... j'ai tellement peur qu'il me retrouve. Que ça recommence. »

Cette fois, quand Edward chercha à me prendre dans ses bras, je ne tentai pas à m'éloigner. Je voulais juste la chaleur de son corps et la force de ses bras. Alors que mes larmes se déversèrent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, Edward me chuchota:

« Tu n'es plus seule, Bella, tu n'es plus seule. »

Et je savais que c'était vrai. J'avais une famille. Aidante et aimante. J'avais Edward qui était là pour moi. Il n'avait pas fuit.

Une fois mes larmes taries, nous reprîmes le chemin, tournant à gauche après un vieux chêne, commençant à fouler l'herbe. Ma prise se resserait sur mon sac en plastique alors que je sentais la main d'Edward posée au bas de mon dos, en signe de soutien. Nous marchâmes encore un peu avant que je ne nous stoppe.

Nous y étions...

J'y étais...

Ma gorge se serra et j'eus du mal à respirer. Il était là, devant moi. La réalité heurta mon visage de plein fouet. Tant de sport, d'entraînements et de privations alimentaires pour me préparer à son retour...

« Bonjour père. - Je fus surprise de n'entendre aucun tremblement dans ma voix. Malgré l'assurance qui semblait émaner de moi, j'avais le dos droit, les mains dans le dos et la tête baissée, comme il me l'avait appris. - Je ne suis jamais venue te voir, mais... je pense que tu n'es pas en droit de m'en vouloir. Et si c'est le cas... je t'ai ramené ça... »

Je sortis de mon sac une des bières que je venais de prendre pour nous trois. Je la lui ouvris.

« Je sais que c'est ta préférée. J'ai pas oublié... comme... beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Bon, j'avoue, elle n'est pas très fraiche, mais après tout, je ne risque pas de me prendre une baffe, n'est pas? » Fis-je avant de partir dans un rire nerveux. Je donnais une bière à Edward qui l'ouvrit avant de s'asseoir un peu en retrait dans l'herbe. J'ouvris la mienne également avant d'en verser un peu à mon _père._

 _«_ Tu sais, j'ai obtenue une licence de lettres. C'est grâce à toi.. quelque part. J'ai pas oublié que c'est toi qui m'a appris à lire. Quand... Quand tu m'as laissé de démmerder seule, une des premières choses que j'ai faite c'est m'abonner dans une bibliothèque. Et c'est grâce à toi. Mais c'est pas pour te remercier que je suis venue. Je voulais que tu saches que je travaille maintenant dans un commissariat. Je suis à la tête d'une Brigade de Protection des témoins. » Je bus une gorgée de bière tiède avant de lui en verser une bonne rasade.

Je visualisais sa tête à l'entente de mon poste... je jubilais.

« Je passe mes journées à arrêter des hommes comme toi. Hier, nous avons d'ailleurs neutralisé les derniers de tes... _amis._ Les autres étant déjà morts ou en taule. Bref, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de toi et tes collègues. Ton règne est terminé. »

Je pris une profonde respiration.

« Et d'ailleurs, je voulais te présenter Edward. » J'eus un regard pour lui, il était assis en tailleur, sa bière dans une main, l'autre jouant avec les brins d'herbe alors que ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. Je lui souris et il fit pareil.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon _père._

 _«_ C'est l'homme que j'aime. Il m'a appris ce qu'est une famille. Grâce à lui j'ai appris que tu n'étais qu'un fils de pute. - Une fois de plus, je laissais s'échapper un rire nerveux.- Il faut que tu saches que c'est le seul à m'avoir fait jouir. »

J'entendis Edward s'étouffer et reçus quelques gouttes de la bière qu'il venait de recracher. Je rigolai, et cette fois, ç'a n'était nerveux.

« Alors tu vois, le problème ne venait pas moi comme tu me l'as dit si souvent. En fait, le problème ça a toujours été toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais maintenant je le sais... Maintenant on va te laisser. Et... je ne reviendrai pas. Mais ça, je pense que tu peux le comprendre. »

Je versais une dernière fois sa bière sur l'herbe avant de me lever. Mes yeux accrochèrent une dernière fois la pierre, comme pour imprimer une fois pour toute la vérité.

 _Jack Cauffman_

 _1963 – 2011_

Il était bel et bien mort et jamais il ne ressurgirait dans ma vie pour m'enlever à nouveau.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du cimetière, je me fis la promesse d'arrêter Google Earth. De lever le pieds sur les entraînements, les limitant à ce qui était nécéssaire dans l'exercice de nos fonctions. Je me fis également la promesse d'arrêter la déconne avec la nourriture. La limité à la consommation de protéines et de café n'était absolument pas sain. J'allais avoir besoin de l'aide d'un médecin pour savoir comment mangeaient les gens normaux mais pour Edward et parce que mon _père_ était bel et bien mort, il fallait que j'arrête tout ça.

« -Est-ce que nous rentrons maintenant? - Fis doucement Edward alors que nous franchions la grille.

\- Et bien...en fait... non il y a encore quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi. » Fis je nerveusement.

Et à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être plus intimidant que de revoir mon père. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture après avoir jetté nos bières. Je branchais le GPS et me mis en route. Je ne savais pas encore comment allait réagir Edward, mais en même temps, quelque part, je savais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes dans bien des domaines. Celui ci aussi très probablement.

Après plus d'une demie heure de route, nous étions arrivés à destination. Nous étions stoppés devant une grande maison de plein pied, quelque peu délabrée, entourée d'un grand jardin dont l'herbe jaunissait clairement. Mais encore une fois, Edward ne fit aucun commentaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Bella, faut que je te pose une question. »

Je me doutais bien qu'à un moment, il allait craquer et me demander où nous allions. Ou m'interroger sur mon père. Mais non. Il me prit par surprise.

« -Je t'écoute.

\- Ok... alors heu... - Il gesticula sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise- C'est soudain, je sais, la preuve, je n'ai absolument rien préparé, mais je suis tellement sûr de ce que je m'apprête à faire que je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus que ça... alors voilà... Bella...- Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un brin d'herbe dans lequel il fit un noeud.- j'aimerais que l'on se marie. Que je sois constamment à tes côtés. J'ai bien compris que je pouvais t'aimer sans te faire souffrir et plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai de toi. »

Cet homme était fou. Il venait de m'entendre parler à mon père décédé comme s'il avait été en face de moi. Je lui avait dit surveiller sa tombe tous les soirs de peur qu'il ne ressuscite et vienne m'enlever. Il savait à quel point j'étais brisée... et sale, et pourtant...

Pourtant...

Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper de mes yeux alors que j'hochais lentement la tête de bas en haut. Edward me fit un sourire magnifique avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'écraser contre les miennes.

« Je suis le plus heureux, tu sais? »

L'émotion m'étreignait tellement que je ne pus répondre. A la place, je l'embrassais à mon tour. Très vite les fenêtres se trouvèrent embuées par nos baisers enflammés. On se décida donc à sortir du véhicule afin de pénétrer dans la maison. Mon brin d'herbe noué autour de mon annulaire.

Alors que nous passions la porte de la maison, après que j'eus sonné une fois comme on me l'avait recommandé, l'odeur de chien mouillé nous frappa. Juste avant que ça ne soit le bruit des aboiements. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward qui regardait partout, se demandant où je l'avais conduis. Une borne d'accueil se trouvait immédiatement sur notre droite et une femme souriante d'une quarantaine d'années nous rejoigna rapidement.

« -Bonjour. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien ça?

\- Tout à fait- Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, suivez moi je vous prie. »

Elle nous fit longer un couloir avant de nous ouvrir une porte. À l'intérieur, une dizaine de chiots crapahutaient dans tous les sens. Je fus, malgré moi, surprise par la propreté des lieux. J'osais un regard vers Edward qui affichait un grand sourire, faisant pétiller ses yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pense?

\- Je crois qu'on a voulu tout les deux officialiser les choses » Fis je en levant ma main gauche, arborant fièrement mon brin d'herbe.

Une fois de plus, ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes. Le bonheur lui faisant perdre toute retenue.

Cela faisait bien une demie heure que nous étions à genoux parmis les chiots labradors, nous demandant lequel d'entre eux repartirait avec nous. Edward avait un bon feeling avec une petite chienne à la robe marron alors qu'un petit male couleur sable me faisait la fête depuis que nous étions arrivés.

La femme de l'acceuil qui nous avait laissé faire connaissance revint nous voir et nous demanda:

« -Alors, vous avez fait votre choix? -Edward et moi échangions un regard avant qu'il ne lui réponde, avec un grand sourire:

\- En fait, on va prendre les deux! »

De retour à l'accueil alors qu'Edward avait les chiots en laisse, je reglais les papiers, prenais les carnets de santé et tout ce qui allait avec. La femme me demanda alors:

« Vous avez des noms pour les chiens? »

Je lançais un regard à Edward qui haussa ses sourcils et avec un mouvement du menton, il me fit comprendre que c'était à moi de choisir. Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux chiots, je me retournais vers la femme, et répondit:

« Avenir et liberté. »


	25. OS Emmett

_**Whaaat? Une mise à jour sur 800 Calories?**_

 _ **Je vous avez promis des OS, voici le premier, celui d'Emmett. Au fil de l'écriture de la fic, je m'étais posé la question quant à savoir qu'il avait rencontré Rosalie avant ou après son agression, ça y est, j'ai ma réponse!**_

 _ **Les prochains OS sont à peine en cours de réflexions, alors soyez pas préssées hein ^^**_

 _ **Bisous mes petits chats!**_

Muffin cranberry-chocolat blanc, cookie Nutella, cinnamon roll ou cake au citron ?

 _Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et colégram…_

Mes yeux passaient d'un gâteau à l'autre sans que je ne réussisse à faire un choix. Putain ma vie était trop dure…. Devoir passer chaque jour devant le Starbucks, entre chez moi et le boulot, m'arrêter prendre un _moka_ et tenter de résister aux sirènes des pâtisseries…

Grrrr c'était trop dur pour moi !

Je sortis du café avec les quatre gâteaux qui m'avaient supplié de les acheter, pour les aider à accomplir leur destinée de pâtisseries. La vie d'une petite douceur peut être tragique : naître dans un four, bien au chaud, être exposé en vitrine en famille, parmi ses amis pour finir esseulé, invendu, et jeté le soir à la poubelle parce que personne n'avait voulu l'acheter…. Non c'était bien trop triste, et moi j'étais bien trop compatissant pour ces pauvres gâteaux. C'était la moindre des choses que d'acheter quelques pâtisseries pour les aider à accomplir le but de leur vie.

Bien sûr, je pourrais ne pas entrer dans le Starbucks, maiiiis ma cafetière s'obtiennait à produire une boisson infecte et non buvable. Quant au café du bureau, il ne fallait même pas y penser, cet immonde jus de chaussette me collait des aigreurs d'estomac ! Du coup, je m'arrêtais chaque matin pour prendre un moka - ou un capuccino les jours où je n'étais pas d'humeur .

Si je veux être tout à fait honnête, il faut dire que plus important que ma boisson, c'était le sourire de la vendeuse qui me motivait. Une magnifique petite rousse dont le corps m'appelait autant que ses pâtisseries. Elle avait des courbes discrètes mais bien présentes, des lèvres pulpeuses qui s'étiraient à chaque fois qu'elle inscrivait mon nom sur mon gobelet sans avoir besoin de me le demander - depuis le temps, elle le connaissait déjà ! – et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une couette haute que je rêvais d'empoigner au moment où elle crierait mon nom.

 _Alison_

Elle m'obsédait autant qu'un cinnamon roll.

Ce matin là, elle eut plus de courage que moi et inscrivit son numéro sur mon gobelet, sous mon nom. Je ne me rendis compte qu'une fois ressorti et me promis de la joindre après ma journée de boulot parce que j'avais perdu trop de temps devant le comptoir des gâteaux et m'étais mis en retard.

Heureusement que je ne bossais pas dans le même service que le Commandant Cullen parce qu'à force d'être en retard, il pourrait me convoquer, s'il savait. Mais non, son bureau était au dix huitième étage alors que le mien était au neuvième. J'avais donc peu de chance de me faire chopper.

Parce que entre mes soirées trop arrosées, les pannes de réveil et ma rêverie habituelle, j'arrivais rarement à l'heure.

De l'extérieur, je pouvais ressembler à un jeune branleur, mais non, je vivais juste avec mon temps : aimant recevoir mes amis et trinquer pour un peu tout et n'importe quoi, appréciant les jolies jeunes vendeuses. Comme tout le monde, non ?

Je mordis avidement dans mon muffin en passant les portes du commissariat. J'allais devoir programmer une bonne séance de sport pour le soir même, et peut-être pour toute la semaine, parce qu'à force de sucreries, j'avais du admettre le matin même que porter une ceinture ne servait plus à rien avec ce pantalon : il tenait désormais tout seul. Pire : il me serrait !

Bordel.

Je pris l'ascenseur et appuyai sur mon étage, l'avantage d'arriver en retard était qu'il y avait bien moins de monde qui naviguait d'un étage à l'autre une fois l'heure d'embauche passée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage et je passais les portes en mordant dans mon cookie, mon muffin étant déjà terminé. Putain je pourrais vivre dans un monde de gâteaux. Prendre des douches dans lesquelles l'eau serait de la pâte crue, travailler sur un bureau fait de nougatine, avoir des stylos en mikados et l'encre serait du chocolat fondu.

Oh ouais je kifferais totalement ça !

Mon délire s'évapora tel une vague brume balayée par le vent quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le Commandant Cullen, appuyé sur mon bureau. Je le saluai respectueusement, regrettant mon hésitation face à la farandole de gâteaux criant « Manges nous ! Manges nous ! » et priai pour que ma série de retards soit bel et bien passée inaperçue.

« Mc Carty, dans mon bureau ! »

 _Oh !Oh !_

Il me conduit dans l'ascenseur et appuya sèchement sur le bouton du dix huitième. Il ne prononça pas un pas un seul mot alors que nous prenions de la hauteur. Nous étions les seuls dans l'élévateur et je commençais à stresser sérieusement. La sueur perlait sur mon front alors que mon estomac se tordait. Je regrettais -pour la première fois de ma vie !- d'avoir autant mangé !

Vomir sur les chaussures impeccables de mon Commandant ne jouerait certainement pas en ma faveur. Je me sentais tellement crétin avec mon sachet de pâtisseries dans une main et mon gobelet dans l'autre. J'allais prendre cher s'il m'avait grillé.…

Est-ce qu'on peut renvoyer quelqu'un de la Police pour cause de retards ? Parce que, sérieusement, à part être à la bourre et bouffer, je ne sais rien faire de ma vie. Je me suis engagé parce que j'étais une brêle à l'école et que c'était ma voie de secours. Évidemment aider mon prochain et travailler à sécuriser la ville où j'ai grandi était gratifiant, mais je n'étais ni bricoleur, ni particulièrement intellectuel ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais si je me faisais virer, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Laveur de vitres ? Homme de ménage ? Gigolo ? Ah ouais gigolo, ça pourrait le faire ! Être payé pour m'envoyer en l'air !

Les portes s'ouvrirent au dix huitième et le Commandant me fit signe de le suivre. J'eus l'impression d'un condamné à mort dirigé vers la potence. Il nous fit traverser l'intégralité de l'étage, passant devant le bureau de son fils adoré, le sacro-saint Edward Cullen. Lui, c'était pas le genre de mec à arriver en retard ou à perdre du temps à choisir entre plusieurs gâteaux.

Déjà, il était trop parfait pour être en retard, ensuite c'était plutôt le genre à hésiter entre de l'eau de coco et un smoothie pleins de trucs bons pour sa santé. Il était tellement parfait qu'il en était juste chiant ! Pas le genre de mec avec lequel je pourrais sympathiser ! Et puis ses loisirs devaient être des plus chiants… du genre cinéma d'auteurs et littérature classique … nous n'avions aucun point communs, et ce constat s'accentua alors que ses yeux se levèrent du dossier qu'il étudiait pour me regarder avec son air supérieur, me donnant l'impression d'être une tâche sur une nappe impeccable.

Le Commandant finit par me faire entrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière nous. Gardant le silence, il s'installa et me fixait, je me sentais tellement con avec mon gobelet et mon sachet...

« Mc Carty - BIM le couperet tomba - vous avez une bonne excuse pour vos innombrables retards ?

-Non mon commandant, aucune. En revanche, si vous me laissez une seconde chance, j'en profiterais pour vous montrer que je suis un élément stable et professionnel sur qui vous pouvez compter, Monsieur. -Je cachais les restes de mon petit déjeuner dans mon dos et poursuivis- Je sais que je ne vous ai jamais prouvé à quel point je peux être efficace et sérieux mais je viens seulement de saisir à quel point j'aime mon travail. Oui il m'a fallu du temps pour ça, mais je ne vous l'apprends pas, niveau maturité et réflexion, je suis lamentable. »

Ma dernière remarque eut le mérite de faire tressauter le bord de ses lèvres, comme s'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas sourire. La tension qui jusque là avait pris place dans ses épaules faiblit et mon supérieur se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Ne me donnez plus de raison de vous coller un blâme, McCarty, ça ferait tâche sur votre dossier et ça retarderait d'éventuelles avancements.

-Oui mon Commandant, merci mon Commandant.

-Bien, alors disposez, j'en ai fini avec vous. »

Je sortis de son bureau et me dirigeai directement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Non seulement je gardais mon poste, mais en plus je ne m'étais pas trop fait pourrir. C'était plutôt pas mal. Je rejoignis rapidement mon étage puis mon bureau. A peine assis, je croquais dans ma troisième pâtisserie en pianotant sur mon téléphone. Ma résolution était prise, j'allais être exemplaire, et pour ça, il fallait que je commence par acheter une vraie cafetière et arrêter de passer trois plombes devant les stands de gâteaux. Peut être même que j'allais arrêter de me goinfrer, au moins le temps de perdre une à deux tailles de pantalon.

Ma journée passa et je me sentais grandi, mûri. J'avais de nouvelles motivations et enfin pris conscience de la valeur de mon travail. Et je voulais le garder, non pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma vie, mais parce que j'aimais mon travail et que je savais que je le faisais bien.

Dans un soucis de perfection ultime (je souhaitais à présent égaler ce lèche bottes d'Edward, rien que ça ! ), je pris sur moi de rouvrir et terminer la montagne de dossiers qui traînait sur mon bureau, la fameuse paperasse que j'entassais inlassablement en restant persuadé qu'elle se complèterait toute seule, un jour. Des mois de dossiers et de rapports incomplets à retravailler.

Je m'y collais sans râler ni manger. Je voulais garder ma place et pouvoir rentrer chez moi le soir en étant fier du travail accompli dans la journée. Et sans toutefois me l'avouer clairement, je voulais que mon Commandant soit fier de moi.

J'y passais des heures et regrettai rapidement d'avoir été si fainéant et négligeant. Mon poignet et ma nuque me brûlaient d'avoir travaillé si longtemps, un véritable marathon d'écriture mais je finis par refermer le dernier dossier. Je relevais la tête dans une grimace : ma nuque était raide comme jamais. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais pour la première fois depuis ma sortie de formation, j'étais _réellement_ satisfait de ma journée. Pas parce que j'avais mangé plus de gâteaux que jamais auparavant, pas parce que j'avais été le meilleur au stand de tirs, mais parce que j'avais bien fait mon travail !

Sensation inédite !

Je récupérai mes affaires et me décidai de passer faire des courses dans la petite épicerie au coin de la rue pour acheter plus de fruits et légumes que je n'en n'avais jamais mangé. J'engloutis mon ultime patisserie en ayant conscience qu'elle serait la dernière avant longtemps.

Le nouvel Emmett est dans la place !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall d'accueil et je m'apprêtais à saluer l'hôtesse quand je me rendis compte qu'elle devait être déjà partie depuis bien longtemps. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom… j'allais devoir y remédier !

Je faisais mentalement la liste des légumes que je savais cuisiner quand les portes du Commissariat s'ouvrirent face à moi.

Elles se refermèrent sur une silhouette féminine et claudicante. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et poisseux, elle semblait être blessée à la tête. Une de ses arcades sourcilières était ouverte et du sang maculait sa tempe et sa joue. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et fêlée. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus semblaient vides et inexpressifs.

Elle continua à avancer dans le hall telle un robot, elle ne semblait même pas m'apercevoir. Sa jambe droite la faisait grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle posait son pied au sol. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, tâchés et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Cette femme avait dû être magnifique, à un autre moment de sa vie.

Des larmes silencieuses ravageaient son visage et ses épaules tressautaient sous les sanglots. Seul le désespoir semblait guider ses pas.

Nous étions les deux seules personnes dans le hall et à cette heure-ci de là nuit, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bâtiment. C'était donc mon rôle de l'orienter dans nos locaux. Sans faire de mouvement brusque, je me postais devant elle en levant mes paumes face à elle en signe d'apaisement, la dernière chose que je voulais était de lui faire peur.

Comme elle ne me voyait toujours pas, son esprit probablement en train de rejouer la scène de sa probable agression, je pris la parole en murmurant :

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle émit un couinement sonore en posant ses yeux sur moi. Je poursuivis : « Je suis le Sergent McCarty, vous êtes au Commissariat. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous souhaitez porter plainte ?

\- Je veux mon père » Répondit-elle dans un faible glapissement.

« Très bien, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ? On va monter à mon bureau et le contacter. »

Comme elle ne répondit pas, je fis demi tour pour faire face à l'ascenseur et plaçait ma main dans son dos, sans la toucher, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle me suivit sans rien dire et les portes se refermèrent derrière nous. Nous commençâmes à nous élever dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre mon étage quand je repris la parole :

« Moi c'est Emmett. » Je ne savais rien d'elle et pourtant je voulais tout connaître. Qui elle était, ce qui lui était arrivé, ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Je voulais être là pour elle. J'ignorais tout d'elle et pourtant, je voulais être celui qui aurait le plus d'importance dans sa vie.

C'était terrifiant et je me cachais derrière l'idée que ça soit seulement mon tout nouveau côté professionnel qui veuille lui venir en elle, mais je savais, quelque part au fond de moi, que ça ne venait pas de là.

« Rosalie Cullen. » Fut sa seule réponse.

 _Cullen_. C'était une des filles du grand patron. Mes doigts appuyèrent une fois de plus sur le bouton de mon étage de sorte à y annuler l'ouverture des portes et demandèrent l'étage dix huit. Je savais que le Commandant bossait encore. Si conduire cette femme à son père était la seule chose que je puisse faire pour elle, alors je le ferai bien.

L'ascenseur stoppa sa montée et je la conduisis à travers nos bureaux de la même façon que je l'avais fait dans le hall. Je frappais à la porte de mon supérieur qui m'indiqua quasiment aussitôt que nous pouvions entrer. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, je sentis Rosalie trembler furieusement et je ne pus empêcher ma main de se poser sur son épaule et mes lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire rassurant.

« Je peux vous attendre ici si vous voulez…

-Ca serait sympa oui. »

Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi je lui avais proposé cela. De toute évidence, Rosalie et le Commandant repartiraient ensemble, je n'aurais rien à dire, rien à faire, mais je restais debout, statique devant la porte de mon chef à attendre sans tout à fait savoir pourquoi.

La seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'allais tout faire pour aider cette jeune femme et remonter dans l'estime de son père.

Je savais aussi que jamais je n'allais contacter Alison, la serveuse du Starbucks, j'avais d'autres choses en tête à présent.


End file.
